EL PESO DE MI CORAZON
by ErO-FrIeNdS
Summary: SASUKE X SAKURA-(sasuke conoce a sakura de una manera diferente; aprovechándose de esto es llevando a sucesos que le harán saber todo lo que necesita de ella enamorándose perdidamente, mientras sakura lucha con los temores de su corazón logrando superarlos gracias a sasuke. para así poder empezar una nueva vida.)
1. Chapter 1

**EL PESO DE MI CORAZON**

-quiero que estés con migo, tal y como eres, y entiendo por todo el dolor que has pasado para tomar esa ridícula decisión de esconder tu feminidad, eres perfecta para mí y no dejare que nadie nunca más te vuelva a tocar- me dice acariciándome una mejilla tiernamente- te amo sakura- y mi corazón se acelera.. Había esperado desde que lo conocí tales palabras y ahora me las dice mostrando toda la sinceridad del mundo y yo segura de lo que quiero me acerco para besarlo tiernamente, no puedo negarlo tengo miedo pero cada caricia que me hace me hace sentir segura de entregarme

Quien iba a pensar que las cosas terminarían así entre él y yo, definitivamente este año me cambio la vida porque te conocí y con mis locuras y todo me enamore de ti. Aun no puedo creer que por fin haya superado mi pasado

-yo también te amo- le abrazo fuertemente intentando fusionarme con el ahora por fin podía ser sakura haruno.

Un año antes…

**SAKURA POV. **

-hermano por favor…- suplicaba a mi hermano y el me miraba con tristeza, yo solo quiero que me entienda

-sakura por favor- hablaba despacio mi hermano casi como un susurro- esta vez hazlo bien desde el principio, mira que si te descubren no volverás a entrar más al instituto por falsificar tu identidad, ya no podrás estudiar más- me advierte siempre lo mismo y yo le miro enojada y me levantó de mi cama para encararlo

-sasori… cuantas veces te tengo que decir que mi nombre es Souta! - le grite enojada, y en ese momento el tiempo se detiene y mi hermano me abraza fuertemente y yo no sé en qué momento comencé a llorar a sollozos

-sakura, eres una mujer hermosa y solo quiero que salgas de esta rutina, llevas más de 3 años en esto y la verdad yo ya estoy cansando de que siempre termine igual, tu eres mi único familiar y quiero lo mejor para ti… por favor vuelve a ser tu misma y no aparentes algo que no eres porque terminaras sola y con un dolor más grande que el que ya llevas, sakura sé que para ti es difícil pero inténtalo por mí- hablaba suavemente mientras yo no puedo parar de llorar, nunca quise que mi hermano se involucrara en esto solo teniéndonos el uno al otro comprendo que quiera que yo supere esto, soy consciente de que tengo un trauma pero a veces quisiera que mi hermano entendiera que no quiero que nadie sepa que soy mujer, tengo miedo de que me vuelva a suceder

-sasori yo… tengo miedo- suspiro y le miro, noto como tiene sus pestañas mojadas y sus ojos tristes se me parte el corazón verlo así pero- esta vez no me descubrirán ya lo tengo todo planeado…- noto como me mira con mucha rabia y se separa de mi enojado y frustrado

-SAKURA NO TE APOYARE MAS POR MUY HERMANA MIA QUE SEAS! HAZ LO QUE TE PARESCA PERO CUANDO TERMINES SOLA POR ANDAR EN ESTE JUEGO SIN SENTIDO NO ME BUSQUES PORQUE YO TE LO ADVERTI!- me grita y sale de mi cuarto azotando la puerta y yo solo siento como mi alma se vuelve a quebrar y me acuesto en mi cama cerrando los ojos ahogando mis sollozos hasta que el cansancio me vence.

1. capitulo -souta.

El sol se colaba por la ventana haciéndome despertar, pero me quedo acostada en la cama pues todavía siento el cansancio en mi cuerpo unos minutos más tarde suena mi celular que últimamente solo lo utilizo como despertador porque no me gusta que nadie me llame

-primer día de clases que emoción- digo sarcásticamente para mí misma, levantándome de mi cama y entrando el baño para darme una refrescante ducha mientras aclaro mis pensamientos; ya tengo 17 años y hoy empiezo mi primer día del grado 10- ya solo falta este año y el próximo y me desaparezco del mapa- susurre para mí misma, y es que me entra tristeza pues sé que mi hermano le dolerá mucho cuando me vaya por el mundo sola, pero yo guardo la esperanza de que podre auto superarme en ese deseoso viaje y si no pues tampoco es tan malo la vida que llevo, cierro la llave y salgo del baño me miro al espejo y sonrió para mí misma, me seco mi cuerpo con la toalla que hace un par de segundo solo lo cubría, y me observo otra vez en el espejo pero esta vez desnuda suspiro frustrada pues mi pecho creció es decir TODA mi vida fui plana y ahora le da por crecer- mmmm eso me complica las cosas- dije mientras colocaba un dedo en mi boca pensando- afortunadamente siempre tengo un plan B- me acerque a mi armario y saque un top para ponérmelo, me quedaba bastante ajustado y en fin era lo que quería - bueno aunque sea se ven más apretados cualquiera diría que son unos buenos pechos, pero necesito algo mas- y me acerco otra vez al armario y saco una camisa de licra y me la coloco y el resultado fue el que esperaba no se notaba mi tan crecido pecho- perfecto ahora si casi no se nota- dije feliz y un poco ahogada por la presión que ejerce dicha camisa en mi pecho, no le doy importancia y me dirijo otra vez al armario para sacar una enorme camisa de hombre, de esas de mi hermano y me la coloco- bien nadie sospechara que tengo pechos- camine hasta el cajón de mi ropa interior y me coloque un panti y después un bóxer negro encima ya con esto volví a mi armario y saque un blue jean que al colocármelo no me quedo apretado y me daba un forma masculina, luego me coloque unas zapatillas negras y me mire al espejo- esta vez es imposible que lo descubran- me acerque a mi tocador y me desenrede mi largo cabello rosado, unos minutos con el secador y ya se encontraba seco, me lo envolví en la mano e hice una bola con él para apretarlo a mi cabeza con pinzas- y el toque final- me volví a dirigir a mi armario y saque una caja, la abrí cuidadosamente y saque una peluca de color castaño oscuro y me la coloque y me vi al espejo sonreí pues me parecía un poco a mi hermano la peluca traía el mismo corte que el que el llevaba- perfecto- bajo a desayunar pues me había imaginado que mi hermano había hecho el desayuno, es decir los días que yo no puedo lo hace el que buen hermano tengo, noto como me mira y hace una negación en su expresión espero que no esté enojado con migo, a pesar de lo que me dijo ayer "producto de la rabia y mi terquedad" yo sé que él nunca me dejaría sola.

-sakura no te alcahueteare si esta vez ese plancito de hombre te sale mal- me medio regaña pero no sonó como un regaño más bien un poco decepcionado de mi

-emmm souta primo..- contesto con la voz lo más grave que puedo

-SA-KU-RA- dice mi nombre como empezando un sermón de diez minutos y yo le sonrió

-esta será la última vez hermano- le digo con mi voz normal- por favor si sale mal esta vez seré sakura haruno para siempre-

-es estúpido lo que dices pues tu SIEMPRE has sido sakura haruno- contesta y yo suspiro

-quisiera que me entendieras ototo – muerdo mi tostada

-y lo hago sakura, pero no quiero ver cómo te disfrazas de hombre entiende que no quiero verlo más sufrirás mucho si sigues con eso- me dice por milésima vez mientras acaba de desayunar dando su ultimo sorbo a su taza de café pero no le contesto a veces puede ser exasperante- date prisa llegaremos tarde al instituto.- me advierte y como puedo me como mi desayuno.

Estaba observando las casas desde el coche de mi hermano, íbamos a una velocidad promedio dirigiéndonos los dos al instituto, estaba más que feliz pues esta vez estudiaría en el instituto que mi hermano estudio toda su vida, no sé porque nuestros padres nunca nos dejaron estudiar juntos, pero ahora que ellos no estaban sasori dependía de mí y yo de él, aunque ahora que lo pienso estudiar mis primeros años en un colegio femenino ha sido una bonita experiencia tuve muchas amigas y fui feliz hasta mis catorce años, luego pues no podía estudiar hay siendo un hombre y me retire, empecé a estudiar en otros institutos pero siempre descubrían que era mujer y me retiraba y continuaba mis estudios acelerados hasta acabar el año que estaba cruzando, estudiar de noche para mí era lo peor del mundo, y entonces el siguiente año empezaba en otro instituto, pero este año es diferente pues mi hermano me dio la opción de estudiar con él y yo acepte siempre peleábamos pues el odiaba que yo me hiciera pasar por un hombre, y esta vez no fue la excepción

-sakura..

-SOUTA PRIMO!- le recordé y el suspiro, sabía perfectamente que tenía que seguirme el juego en contra de su voluntad

-ok.- dice frustrado.- bienvenida al instituto educativo de konoha por favor se prudente

-lo seré primo- digo con voz grave otra vez, he practicado mucho y ahora hablo como todo un varón

-bien- salimos del coche de mi hermano y nos dirigimos a la entrada del instituto, estaba re emocionada y basta decir habían muchas chicas y chicos y los nervios me empezaban a invadir

-este sasori- le digo frenándolo y el me mira serio

-que paso? No hemos hecho nada de ejercicio y ya estas cansado?- y la verdad si me siento un poco mal, no puedo evitar respirar acelerado

-tu... mmmm – suspiro- nada.- sasori me mira pero esta vez mas amablemente – es que ayer no pude domir bien y por eso estoy tan agitada pero no es nada

-segura?- susurra y yo sonrió

-si hermano don't worry- veo como suspira y entonces

- te ves como todo un hombre- dice con fastidio, cambiando el tema – entremos te presentare a mis amigos – mi hermano es el mejor, me alegro de que estemos en el mismo salón de clases que bueno es tener un hermano mellizo por que la igualdad de condiciones es ideal excepto por los minutos de diferencia, y por lo que veo me volverá a apoyar, bueno no exactamente NO TIENE OPCION ; intente de controlar mi respiración pero sentía en ocasiones nauseas, todo por culpa de mis pechos.. Como sea pasamos por un pasillo y muchas mujeres me veían con deseo y lo para peor dolor también hombres, trague áspero al notar todas esas miradas en mi pero mi hermano me coloco la mano en el hombro y me relaje.- nuestro salón es el 20 y aquí estamos- enfrente de una puerta con ese gran numero entramos y el salón estaba medio vacío habían uno que otros personajes

-SASORI-KUN!- se escuchó un grito femenino, y detalle a la persona que lo producía, una hermosa mujer con el pelo rojo, gafas y una manera de vestir muy provocativa para pensamientos masculinos

-hola como estas karin?- saludo amablemente mi hermano

-bien- contesta y luego me mira- oh vaya quien es tu amigo?- pregunta y sasori sonríe

-este..

-SOUTA! Y soy su primo- dije segura ocultando cualquier clase de indispuesta, sasori rodea lo ojos con fastidio y ella me mira con deseo, tan buena estoy?

-un placer…- dice con esa voz sensual que lo único que provoco fue un asqueroso estruendo en mi interior, raro de mi pues se supone que debería de estar acostumbrada digo estudie mis primeros año de vida en un colegio solo de mujeres, asi que lo sume a mi mal estar no es mi culpa esa mujer a leguas se veía como toda una regalada

-i… igualmente- digo sin que se me note el asco, apuesto cualquier cosa que si ella se enterara que soy mujer me acompañaría a vomitar en el baño y es que tantos años en este asunto de ser hombre es cuando más me he dado cuenta de que los hombres me gustan y no las mujeres y eso es irónico. Porque se supone que en este momento soy hombre. O aparentemente físicamente ahora.

-bien pues ven te presento a los demás- dice mi hermano al notar mi incomodidad, de seguro se dio cuenta de mi enredo mental que alivio tener un hermano que sabe cuándo estas que te lanzas a una mujer a revolcarla del cabello pro insinuarse de esa forma tan prosti… nos dirigimos a un grupo de personas que le sonreían a mi hermano amablemente- bien aquí están mis amigos, naruto, hinata, gaara, temari, shikamaru, ino, kiba, neji, tenten, chouji, rock lee, - dice sus nombres y cada uno alza la mano para confirmar la identidad estas personas lucían diferentes y aparte, no me sentía violada por miradas de ninguno de ellos- muchachos le presento a mi primo souta- culmina pero noto como le ha costado trabajo pronunciar esas palabras como fastidiado por verse en esa situación

-hola muchos gusto- digo sin más y ellos me sonríe empezamos a hablar de muchas cosas, podía notar como mi hermano me ayudaba de vez en cuando, y es que ni yo sabía porque me sentía tan distraída, así que como lo hice antes toda la rareza de este día respecto a mí lo sumaba a mi mal estar; veo como se acerca karin con un caminar casi como si se fuera a desbaratar.

-haa souta veo que ya conociste a los muchachos, que lastimas y eso que no conoces a mi novio

-mmm karin sasuke no es tu novio- habla esta vez ino un poco furiosa

-pero lo será.- dice acercándose retadoramente a ino y esta se levanta de su asiento

-mmm sigue soñando karin sasuke tiene buen gusto, te aseguro que antes se fija en mi- haba segurísima y entonces empiezo a sentir intriga, quien es ese tal sasuke? Y porque se pelean por el? acaso es un adonis?

-pues ni creas que te elegirá a ti fea!- grita karin encarando a ino

-a quien le dices fea! Silicona mal hecha- ya le lanzaban rayitos por los ojos y yo no lo pude resistir mas

-quien? Quien es ese tal sasuke?- pregunte captando la atención de ellas y de todo el salón, anda así que después de todo si parece ser un adonis

-déjame te digo yo cariño, es el hom..

-es el más guapo y sexy del instituto, todas las solteras estas coladas por el incluyéndome- le interrumpe ino a karin mientras esta se acomodaba las gafas y colocaba cara de escopeta

-si souta debes de saber que todas se mueren por el pero es solo se muere por mí solo que no,- dice con voz coqueta- no ha querido declararse – se sonroja

-jaja sigue soñando karin… sasuke no ha elegido a nadie todavía, ni creas que por un revolcón él se enamoró de ti

-jajaja aunque sea yo he probado ese cuerpo tu Ni siquiera le has dicho nada!

-porque yo no me le ando insinuando como una regalada! - dice ino esta vez colocándose de pie y vuelven a tirarse rayitos por los ojos, hasta que naruto se levanta y..

-bueno basta! Sasuke teme no..- pero es interrumpido

-a quien le dices teme?- una voz que me erizo completamente, volteo a ver al dueño y me topo con un hombre, alto, acuerpado, blanco, con cabellos negros y ojos negros, sentí como mi corazón latió aceleradamente, no comprendía que me pasaba si antes estaba un poco nerviosa pues ahora merezco un óscar por tanta rareza y lo que más me encabrona es que sé que estoy rara y no puedo detenerme, es como si quisiera ser yo en ese momento en vez de Souta " tonterías"

-haa..- escucho a mi hermano- el es sasuke – yo le veo, bueno en realidad desde que hablo lo estaba viendo, no pude evitar casi fallecer cuando poso sus ojos sobre los míos su mirada era inexplicable, llena de muchos sentimientos que estaban cubierta por una cortina de frialdad ahora entiendo a lo que se referían ino y karin, sasuke es hermoso! Y esto es un problema, pues yo nunca me había sentido así por un hombre es decir si me gustan los hombres y era consiente de quien me gustaba y quien no, pero en este momento siento algo diferente es como si con solo mirarme pudiese llegar al centro de mi corazón y sentirme extraña

-hmp- es lo único que sale de sus labios al verme- dobe, trajiste lo que te pedí?

-si sasuke teme,- saca de su maletín un sobre – mira

Y con esto toda la extrañeza que invadía mi cuerpo se fue al retrete! Ya ni cuidado le colocaba a sasuke, ni siquiera me miro o me saludo como los demás no el solo pronuncio un monosílabo intangible

-souta aquí hay un puesto libre- me llama mi hermano y yo le sonrió, a pesar de que no estuvo de acuerdo con mi plan de ser un hombre no me deja morir sola, me acerque y me senté a su lado, noto como me mira pícaramente

-qué?- le digo fastidiada

-no te preocupes sasuke saluda a todo el mundo así, deja que pase el tiempo para que te ganes su confianza- yo me quede viéndolo con la cara de asesina más grande que tenía, ósea que se cree mi hermano para insinuarme siquiera que me gusta ese borrego mal educado sin contar que apenas le conozco! Es un ególatra y a leguas se ve que se cree mejor que nadie!

-no se dé hablas sasori- contesto y el me queda mirando detallándome y luego sonrie

-sabes ese flequillo no deja que se te vean tus cejas y pestañas rosadas- me dice y yo le doy un golpe y me paro ofendida del lado de el para sentarme en la parte de atrás donde estaban temari y shikamaru besándose, me siento en el pupitre como todo un varón, y sasori solo me sonríe, será fastidioso! Sin querer saber más de él me recuesto en el mesón de mi asiento y empiezo a respirar más fuerte cada vez

-oe souta no me ignores- escucho una voz y me doy cuenta de que naruto me está hablando desde hace bastante, HA verdad que me llamo souta… maldición ando despistada

-lo siento estaba distraído, que paso naruto- digo amablemente, me regaño mentalmente porque se supone que ya debería de estar acostumbrada a ese nombre, o no? Que rara me siento y ahora cansada

- te estaba preguntando de dónde eras? Eto.. estas bien te veo pálido?- habla preocupado

-jejeje si si estoy bien solo que necesito comer algo jejeje pero estoy bien xD y respecto a donde soy pues de aquí pero cuando tenía 4 años me fui para Europa, y apenas ahora vuelvo a terminar mis estudios en konoha-

-haa que demalas eres que acaso no desayunaste?

-si pero creo que no me alimente bien jejej no importa esperare el descanso- digo risueño y el también me sonríe ya menos preocupado

-anda souta mira cómo te miran las mujeres- me dice naruto y yo suspiro

-si ya lo note- contesto fastidiada

-mmm sasuke teme tendrás competencia pues ahora tus admiradoras están viendo a souta- habla animadamente y sasuke me mira, un momento desde cuando se puso detrás de mí?

-hmp me da igual- contesta como si no le importara que las chicas que me miraban

-jejejejej y souta tienes novia?- pregunta esta vez hinata que se sienta en las piernas de naruto para después darle un beso casto en los labios, de repente todo el salón tenía los ojos sobre mí, y mi hermano me miraba preocupado pero divertido por mi reacción ante la mirada de todos.

-no.- contesto seca y todas las mujeres y algunos hombres me miraban con deseo, joder acaso no tiene algo más interesante que hacer que verme

-haa y que te gusta hacer tebayo? jejeje- pregunta naruto otra vez

-mmmm no se la verdad, supongo que – piensa algo masculino mmmm… mierda no se me ocurre nada, Pasan los segundos y todos me miran como esperando una respuesta y yo cada vez me coloco más nerviosa porque no puedo pensar en algo entendible! Que alguien me ayude!

-HEY PRIMO! NO RECUERDAS CUANDO FUIMOS A TOMARNOS UNAS COPAS Y NOS LIGAMOS A DOS PRECIOSURAS DE MUJERES, O CUANDO JUGAMOS VIDEO JUEGOS ALTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE?, Y EL DEPORTE QUE HACERMOS QUE? – dice mi hermano entra sentándose en el espaldar del asiento delante de mi , GRACIAS A DIOS! Hermanito :3

-si eso – contesto- lo siento naruto no he dormido muy bien y ando cansado- me excuso y el solo sonríe de forma graciosa, sasori me mira serio

-no te preocupes souta jejeje así que te gusta salir a discotecas, sabes este finde deberíamos ir por ser el primero de clases

-si naruto tiene razón deberíamos de salir- le acompaña caninamente kiba

-este…- digo yo confundida, PERO QUE MIERDA LES PASA A TODOS DEJEN DE MIRARME QUE ME SIENTO ESTRAÑA!; y como si mis ruegos fuesen escuchados dentro a aula un hombre alto moreno y se presentó ante todos

-hola jóvenes, este soy asuma sarutobi y seré su profesor de cabeza además de acompañarlos con las clases de matemáticas- habla y se siente como los asientos se mueven y en menos de 30 segundos todos estaban sentados y mirando al sensei- bueno para empezar quiero que pase al frente Souta haruno..- MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA! Pero por que yo! Ósea no quiero ser el centro de atención y llega este vejete y me saca en frente de TODO el mundo definitivamente hoy no es mi día, me paro decidido por fuera porque por dentro tenía ganas de saltar por la ventada que tenía al Aldo mío

-bien presentante y responde las preguntas que tus compañeros te quieran hacer- dice y yo miro sin expresión al mis compañeros, noto como sasuke está detrás del asiento donde me acabo de levantar, luego miro a mi hermano y él me sonríe dándome apoyo, suspiro y veo a los demás que me miraban desnudándome con la mirada

-me llamo souta haruno, tengo 17 años y si quieren preguntar pues pregunten

-porque no tienes novia papasote- me dice una mujer con el cabello morando y ojos un poco más oscuros que los míos casi comiéndome con la mirada.

-no te incumbe- contesto y sasori me sonríe

-claro que si me incumbe, no ves que me gustas- vuelve a decir, Dios parece que esa mujer no quería rendirse

-y tú no vez que no me gustas- contesto con una expresión asqueada y noto como se coloca pálida y no vuelve a preguntar por lo que veo esa joven ha sido de todos en el instituto

-qué clase de mujeres te gustan entonces?- habla otra jovencita morena de cabello blanco y ojos azules un poco más discreta que la primera pero no se le quitaba lo regalada

-souta siéntate ya, esto no es un programa para conseguir parejas- me dice el sensei y yo me dirijo esta vez a mi puesto con cara de "soy el chico más malo del mundo" al llegar antes de sentarme noto como sasuke me mira intensamente, no como los demás esta mirada era diferente y el aliento se me volvió a perder me siento y suspiro suavemente acostando mi cabeza en el mesón de mi asiento

-estas bien souta- me pregunta naruto que está al lado derecho de sasuke

-si un poco cansado pero bien

-bien saquen sus libros y vayan a la pág. 120, resuelvan los ejercicios que están y al final de la clase me los llevo- suspire el FAMOSISIMO libro no lo tengo, bueno mi hermano si lo tenía y me dijo que lo tenía que comprar con un poco de cosas más pero que pereza el asunto yo ya se cómo resolver cada ejercicio soy bien dotada mentalmente…así que suspire y volví a acostarme en el mesón

-este souta si quiere te haces con nosotros- dice y yo volteo a verlo, hinata había acomodado el asiento hacia naruto y sasuke estaba más pegado a el- no hay problema para ninguno de nosotros

-este.. Gracias- digo acercándome a ellos quedando de frente a sasuke, saco mi cuaderno de los GNR, que bueno que no se necesita ser mujer o hombre para gustarme esa banda, y lo abro colocando la fecha hasta que

-OH QUE SORPRESA TIENES UNA LETRA MUY… FEMENINA!- grita naruto que al parecer no se le escapa nada, y yo miro lo que he escrito, no hay nada raro solo que se ve muy definida cada letrita con un estilo inclinado- QUE SORPRESA SASSUKE HASTA A LA HORA DE ESCRIBIR RESULTO SER MEJOR QUE TU!- dice y yo abro los ojos con ese comentario, ese naruto por que hace esa clases de comentarios ahora!

-hmp dobe- dice simplemente y yo suspiro mi letra es normal es más ahora es más masculina, antes colocaba debes de puntos corazones, cogí el libro y empezó resolver los ejercicios a una velocidad bastante sorprendente, no era por hacer sentir mal a nadie pero me gusta estudiar y siempre "secretamente" peleo el primer puesto del salón no es mi culpa que justo el dia que iva a comprar mis libros me enfermara de una gripe. Aparte estudiar me hace olvidar por momentos mis mal estar.

-anda souta que rápido resuelves eso yo me demoro 5 minutos haciendo cada uno- dice naruto y luego vuelve a sonreir- JODER HASTA SUPERAS EL RECOR DE SASUKE!- y dale con eso, acaso me quiere volver archí enemiga de sasuke? – por lo que veo se van a llevar muy bien

-hmp – escucho ese monosílabo sin sentido- no creo que me superes pecoso-

_Pecoso_

_Pecoso_

_pecoso _

Y UNA MIERDA! COMO SE LE OCURRE DECIRME PECOSO! QUE SE CREE ESA MAL EDUCADO HAA YA LO ODIO! ; La punta de mi lápiz se parte por la presión que he ejercido, y sin perder tiempo cojo el sacapuntas y le saco a toda velocidad una buena punta al lápiz, y empiezo a resolver más rápido que antes los ejercicios de libro, noto como sasuke coloca su mirada filuda y agarra su micro puntas y empieza a resolver también los ejercicios a una velocidad igual a la mía era oficial, una competencia y no pensaba perder ante ese carilindo primero muerta! "40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45,46, 47,48, 49 , 50" me levantó del asiento directo hacia donde estaba sarutobi-sensei y sasuke detrás de mí, llegamos al mismo tiempo, nos miramos lanzándonos rayos por los ojos, yo sudaba y el cabello se me pego a la frente, cada vez nos acercábamos más mirándonos con ganas de matarnos hasta que sasuke en una milésima de minutos cambia su expresión a curioso y parpadea tres veces frunciendo el ceño, pero que le pasa y entonces recuerdo que mis pestañas son rosadas y también mis cejas, maldición!; me alejo de sasuke y me vuelvo a sentar, notaba como todo el mundo miraba a sasuke y luego a mí. Que incómodo.

-gracias naruto, hinata- noto como sasuke se vuelve a sentar en el asiento del frente y yo le miro de reojo y efectivamente me está viendo, rápidamente retiro mi mirada de él y me inclino en mi asiento acostando mi cabeza en el mesón, será que me descubrió?, dios porque no me pinte las pestañas con tinte? , suspire, es que me encanta el rosado en mi cuerpo, y no quiero arruinar el color natural de mis pestañas y mis cejas.

Decidí intentar de olvidar el incidente y me dedique a descansar en mi asiento… la verdad a estas alturas me arrepiento de haberme colocado la camisa que me aprieta más de lo que puedo aguantar la hora del descanso llego y se escuchaba el bullicio de los estudiantes pero antes de salir sarutobi sensei se para en la puerta y..

-para la próxima clase quiero los ejercicios de las pag 200 y 201. – se escuchó un bullicio de desaprobación y luego si salimos del salón, jaja casi 100 ejercicios a resolver, mi primer día de clases y nuestro profesor parece no tener piedad de nosotros, con ejercicios de recordación para poner a prueba los conocimientos de nosotros.

-veo que te divertiste primito- me dice sasori apareciendo a mi lado interrumpiendo mis pensamientos inteligentes. Pronunciando a ese mal educado

-si fue genial ver como sasuke y souta competían por ver quien ganaba al resolver los ejercicios, puedo hasta jurar que vi humo en el lápiz de souta- dice naruto apareciendo a mi lado. Sasuke por su parte estaba al lado de naruto muy callado, le miro y soy descubierta pues él me mira también, y corazón vuelve a bombear con fuerza, esos ojos volvían a mirarme profundamente como si traspasara mis apariencia masculina y llegara a mi femenino cuerpo que estaba escondido bajo todo mi ropaje, me erizo acaso sasuke quería matarme con esa mirada, por favor que no me mira más así! Llegamos a la cafetería

- pero bueno al final decidí comer ramen- escucho la voz de naruto contando cosas sin sentido a mi hermano y suspiro, miro que hay para vender, cualquier cosa es mejor que ser atornillada por la mirada de sasuke, pero incluso dándole la espalda podía sentirlo mirándome la nuca, suspiro. No quería comer nada pero puede que si coma pueda aguantar más el apretón de mi camisilla, tener fuerzas nuevas pienso yo.

.- me das un pastelito de vainilla- cuando tenía mi amado pastelito me siento en la mesa donde están todos y disgusto mi postre intentando de sentirme mejor pero tengo el resultado contrario.

-SASUKE-KUN- volteo a ver de dónde provenía la voz y me encuentro con una mujer de un año mayor que nosotros, trigueña y vestida como una regalada, acaso este instituto era de putas? – cuando tendremos una cita sasuke-kun- le dice sentándose en las piernas para luego besarle descaradamente, sasuke ni bobo y perezoso le corresponde y yo siento como soy atornillada justo en mi corazón, y volteo mi rostro pare otro lado evitando ver la obscena escena- oh y quien este jovencito.?- pregunta con la misma voz- se ve realmente guapo y angelical

-zafrina él es souta mi primo- escucho como mi hermano me presenta y entonces entiendo que habla de mi

-souta? Qué lindo nombre- vuelve a decir con esa voz de.. de… arg!- un gusto soy safrina- dice su nombre de una forma tan porno que siento náuseas y peores que las que me provoco karin, veo como se coloca de pie y se sienta en mis piernas y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, rápidamente la paro de mis piernas y salgo corriendo para el baño, cuando llego veo los símbolos de los sexos y por poco me equivoco, ,me adentre al baño de los hombres y abrí una puerta y buag! luego todo fue oscuro…

**SASUKE POV**

Y el timbre daba inicio a un merecido descanso, y bien merecido quien no quiere relajarse después de tal ajetreo matemático? Y peor aún la rareza que me he mandado hoy? Haber repasemos..

Definitivamente nunca me había sentido tan raro, es decir siempre me han gustado las mujeres y siento deseos hacia ellas pero esta es la primera vez en la vida que siento digamos que ese vacío en el estómago cuando te gusta alguien y me perturbaba sentirlo con ese pecoso, lo único que puedo preguntarme es EN QUE MOMENTO ME VOLVI GAY?! Supongo que es una equivocación pero es dicho que cuando me gusta algo no ando con rodeos pues me da lástima las personas que se mienten así mismas, y siempre he tenido claro que si me gustaba una mujer la tendría pasaría un rato agradable con ella pero en este caso es diferente enserio me interesa pasar un rato agradable con esa cosa? Supongo que todo hombre pasa por este momento en el que se ve confundido por alucinaciones y hacen que ratifiquen la sexualidad pero JODER A MI ME PONEN LAS MUJERES NO ME VEO PENETRANDO UN CULO! " al menos que sea el de una mujer claro esta" bueno ya basta! Soy sasuke uchiha y no me dejare confundir por ese estelar de pecas y esos ojos tan jades rodeados de esas pestañas rosadas, JODER ACASO SOLO YO ME HABIA DADO CUENTA! ¬¬ veo que si.

-SASUKE-KUN!- escuche que me llamaban sacándome de mis pensamientos, – cuando tendremos una cita sasuke-kun- no le alcanzo a contestar porque me empieza a besar como si no hubiese un mañana, y yo solo quería sentir una mujer para no pesar estupideces- oh y quien este jovencito.?- corta el beso para preguntar por ese pecoso dirigiéndose a el, que conocía hace un par de horas y ya me estaba haciendo dudar de mi sexualidad.- se ve realmente guapo y angelical- LO SE! Y ESO ME ENCABRONA MAS!

-zafrina él es souta mi primo- dice sasori presentando a souta que aparte se ve mal y un poco verde ahora que recuerdo desde que le conozco no le he visto bien físicamente

-souta? Qué lindo nombre- LOSE! HA JODER- un gusto soy safrina- se presenta y se sienta en las piernas de el, y en milésimas de minutos sale corriendo al baño y detrás del sasori, pero no solamente eso, luego naruto, y los demás así que sin más también fui al baño pero sasori retenia la entrada de esta desde adentro

-sasori habré la puerta! Queremos saber cómo esta souta? – grito naruto pero sasori no contesto paso alrededor de 10 minutos y me acerque a la puerta, no quería que me tacharan de chismoso pero- sasuke utiliza tu agudo oído para saber que pasa hay adentro- dice naruto y yo hago caso, pues en un momento como ese nadie me tacharía de chismoso y utilice mi agudo oído que no era agudo solo que comprendía mejor lo que se sentía y se decían en la habitación en la que están las personas, créame no dejen a naruto algo como esto o de seguro el pobre quedara en shok mental de no sé qué cosas de los ovnis y es que nunca comprendía nada y se hacía ideas raras de lo que creyó haber escuchado. Como sea; Me acerque a la puerta he incline mi cabeza en la superficie de madera y solo logre captar "sakura despierta por favor" y entonces mi mente se congelo… quien era sakura? En este momento no escucho nada más pues me encuentro tan perturbado que no puedo sacar conclusiones y más aún cuando la puerta se habré dejando ver la imagen de sasori que me miro estraño y luego suspiro

-es mejor no entrar, démosle intimidad a souta, creo que le cayó mal el desayuno- dice y yo no sé pero por alguna razón no me como ese cuento pero no insisto, luego de un momento souta sale del baño ya más renovado y yo lo veo, y esta vez mi corazón da un salto. Y empieza a palpitar desesperadamente

-este.. que hacen aquí?- pregunta un poco sorprendido porque todos le miraban interrogantes, excepto yo que le miraba perturbado

-estas bien souta?- pregunta naruto y el sonríe afirmando con la cabeza

-que ha sido eso?- pregunta hinata con un deje de … preocupación?

-mmmm mareo, pensé que a vosotros les daba pero ya veo que son cuerpo glorioso,- hace un silencio y yo sonrió con ese comentario- supongo que me ha caído mal el desayuno y…- pero suena el timbre que simboliza que finalizo el descanso – ya deberíamos ir a clase, todos caminaron y yo me quede parado en la entrada del baño

-sasuke vamos?- me pregunta naruto

-mm entrare un momento ahora los alcanzo- conteste entrando al baño, buscando a "sakura" pero no había nada, intente concentrarme, me incline al lava manos y me lave la cara, suspire profundamente sacando conclusiones: entonces quien es "sakura", acaso sasori se refería a souta como sakura? Y si es así por que le llamaba con ese nombre tan femenino y hermoso? Acaso souta es mujer?... sentí como mi corazón dio otro salto si esa teoría fuese verdad entonces entiendo porque me siento así, sonrió de lado- si eso es verdad serás mía sakura… ups lo siento souta…- y entonces este año será muy interesante.

La jordana continuo normal, pero no dejaba de ver al jovencito del enfrente mío, yo nunca me emocionaba en ninguna situación pero esta me hacía sentir extraño, no sé pero no me voy a detener a preguntarle que era es decir no podría acercarme a el y decirle "oe, me hiciste algo porque de repente tengo unas ganas de follarte" no yo soy muy inteligente y sabré descubrir esto sin necesidad de preguntar así además si lo pienso detenidamente debe de haber algo mas es decir si mis conclusiones son ciertas nadie tomaría la decisión de cambiarse así por así. Será difícil pero no imposible.

Terminamos una hora antes porque el profesor no puedo llegar porque no sé qué camino de que vida? Da igual. Me pare decidido y al mismo tiempo que el pecoso ese; y no es porque se vea feo con esas pecas, no el o ella se ve hermosa con ellas... no calcule bien Y nuestros puestos chocaron y souta se golpeó la mano por lo que veo fue un golpe fuerte porque al instante se hincho y se colocó morado

-AUCH! – grito un poco.. Femenino? Y mi corazón se comprimió no se si por el golpe o por la expresión tan femenina que confirmaron mis sospechas un 40 % yo quería que la tierra me tragara le lastime y me siento mal

-lo siento- fue lo único que pude decir y noto como me mira y no puedo evitar perderme en esos ojos verdes

-SASUKE TEME ERES UN ANIMAL!- grito naruto al ver lo que le hice a la mano de souta, y en realidad no lo hice pero en parte tengo la culpa.. Perfecto ni yo me entiendo- ESTAS BIEN SOUTA

-que paso souta?- escuche hablar a sasori un poco serio

-mm sasuke y yo nos levantamos a la misma vez y estábamos tan cerca que nuestros puestos chocaron y tenía mi mano en el filo de mi asiento y … me golpeo, pero no se preocupen debí colocar más cuidado esto no es nada- explico sin importancia

-mmm SASUKE TEME POR QUE ESTABAS TAN CERCA DE SOUTA EL SALON ES PERFECTAMENTE GRANDE COMO PARA TENER UN BALDOSO DE DISTANCIA! ACASO TE QUERIAS FUCIONAR A SOUTA! TEBAYO!- grito naruto y de repente me sentí descubierto.. era verdad me pegue mucho a souta

-hmp.. no me había fijado- y la verdad no lo había hecho pero de seguro para sentir más el olor de souta me acerque a el… QUE GAY SONO ESO ¡!si no fuera porque tengo la sospecha de que souta es mujer no hubiese vomitado-lo siento- repeti

-PUES ESO NO BASTA MIRA COMO SE LE PUSO LA MANO A SOUTA! PARECE UN RAMILLETE DE UVAS- lo que faltaba el dobe dándome cantaleta

- BUENO BASTA!- grito souta y naruto aguanto el siguiente sermón- dije que estoy bien. Ahora me voy hasta mañana- se dirige a la salida despidiéndose de sus conocidos

Y así mismo hice yo, Salí del salón y me dirigí a la salida donde estaba mi hermano esperándome tan puntual como siempre

-mm te vez raro ototo te pasa algo?-

-hmp nada quiero estar en casa vámonos ya- y eso fue lo último que dijimos en el viaje el silencio era muy cómodo, al llegar me subí a mi cuarto y despejarme y que mejor que una ducha pero antes de siquiera entrar a mi cuarto me detuvo itachi

-hermano papa y mama no están y quisiera saber si comerás abajo o le pido a danna que te suba algo

-dile a danna que quiero pizza en mi cuarto- y ahora si ese fue el fin por ese día y no es que no quisiera hablar con mi hermano, pues él sabe que algo me incomoda y como decirle " hoy llego alguien nuevo al instituto y creo que me gusta, el problema es que es una mujer que esta disfrazada de hombre y no estoy seguro de esta teoría" jajaja si claro eso no pasara, cuando me vi otra vez solo en mi habitación me acosté mirando al techo, intentando de imaginarme a souta sin nada puesto, como seria, de seguro hermosa- hmp ya quiero conocerte sakura.

**SAKURA POV**

-ESCUCHAME SAKURA NO QUIERO QUE TE VUELVAS A PONER ESA COSA EN EL CUERPO! APRETARTE EL ESTOMAGO Y EL PECHO ASI NO ES BUENO PARA LA SALUD! MIRA QUE CASI TE DESMASYAS EN ESE BAÑO!- me sermoneaba mi hermano y la verdad es que…

**-Flash black-**

Entre al baño de los hombres y afortunadamente no había nadie porque en ese instante entre al primer baño y expulse el desayudo que mi ototo me había hecho, luego sentí como todo me daba vueltas y comencé a respirar con dificultar y sentía como perdía las fuerzas, y luego todo fue oscuro, solo sentí como unas manos me levantaban la camisa y como una navaja cortaba algo de mi pecho Y bajaba hasta mi abdomen.

-sakura despierta por favor- escuche la voz de mi hermano y así abrir los ojos me sentía la verdad como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima, note toda mi amada camisa súper apretada hecha añicos en el suelo del baño- Arréglate me toco colocarle seguro a la puerta pero afuera están todos preguntando por ti.- y me pasa la peluca- y esto lo arreglamos en la casa –vi como salió y entonces sin perder tiempo me arregle

-**End of flash black-**

Y como me lo dijo en el baño me está sermoneando

-NO QUIERO QUE SIGAS HACIENDO ESO TE PUDISTE HABER MUERTO!

-pero no paso hermano relájate ya pues no me vuelvo a colocar eso- y la verdad no tenía ganas de alegar con el solo quiero descansar

-no claro que no lo harás, porque te las dañare todas! SAKURA! – Vuelve y grita – no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo!

-lo se lose… - suspire- tranquilo eso no va a pasar hermano, ya no me vuelvo a colocar esa cosa que me aprieta toda pero es frustrante!

- el que es frustrante?- pregunta mi hermano alzándome una ceja

-esto!- contesto alzando mis senos descaradamente enfrente de el, que solo suspira

-eso es normal en las mujeres

-pero es injusto me gustaba más cuando era planita! – a veces ni me avergüenzo de lo que digo

-SAKURA! DEJA DE DECIR BOBADAS COMPORTATE QUE NISIQUIERA SE TE NOTA!- grita y yo lo miro desafiante- siempre serás planita!- AHORA SI LO MATO

-QUE!- grito y el me sonríe y se coloca en posición de salir a correr

-nada hermanita relájate era una bromita! Lo dije para que te sintieras mejor- dijo nervioso

-ESTAS MUERTO HERMANO!- y Salí a correr detrás de el

-HAA LO SIENTO! – Dice mientras se pierde en los pasillos alzando las manos… - NO TE ENTIENDO! ¡

Continuara…

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**EL PESO DE MI ****CORAZÓN**  
**2. Tatto.**  
-hermano dime que sí!- le suplicaba para que me dejase hacerlo  
-Pero porque te has antojado ahora de eso sakura? Si cuando eras pequeña me dijiste que nunca lo ibas a hacer  
-si si yo sé que lo que dije pero que se yo, supongo que cambie de parecer, además me enamore de uno y me lo quiero hacérmelo aquí.- le señalaba una parte muy comprometedora de mi cuerpo  
-hay está el dilema por qué quieres hacerlo en ese lugar si nunca lo vas a mostrar!  
-porque será un privilegio solo para mi futuro novio!- dije sin pensar  
-que?- pregunto desconcertado  
-Que?!- pregunte yo y el me abrazo fuertemente  
-no puedo creer que ya estés pensando como una mujer, esto es muy bueno, es señal de que lo superaras hermanita- suspira y luego se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar- de seguro esto es obra del uchiha  
-qué?- pero no podía creer que mi hermano me insinuara eso  
-nada nada me bañare y iremos donde deida vale, hay le dices lo que quieres y te lo haces  
-Gracias hermano!- grite emocionada pues me ha dejado hacerlo!- HA Y A MI NO ME GUSTA SASUKE  
- si claro…- contesta con esa cara como si la cosa fuera obvia, preferí contar hasta diez y evitar estrangularlo

Me bañe, y en menos de dos minutos ya estaba vestida como todo un hombre, la verdad es que solo me mostraba como mujer a sasori, y a personas de confianza que saben que soy mujer, claro en este caso deida Pero no me voy a arriesgar a mostrarme en el trayecto de mi casa al almacén de deida.  
-lista?  
-si- conteste y salimos del depto. Para después montarnos en el carro de mi hermano  
-y porque te dio esa loca idea de tatuarte?- me pregunta mientras paramos en el primer semáforo  
-nada importante solo que ahora me gusta, además deida me dijo que me lo haría gratis el día que me decidiera  
-vaya ese deida siempre acierta.  
-si, por eso es el mejor en el tema no me dejaría tatuar de nadie más – conteste

-si tienes razón.  
llegamos en menos de 15 minutos a nuestro destino, me baje del auto, y nos. dirigimos a la entrada de 'TaTto-BooM' una vez adentro se escuchaba el sonido de la maquina a todo vapor Y decidimos esperar a que nuestro amigo acabara su obra de arte, ya que él es un artista en el tema, aún recuerdo cuando decidió ser tatuador y es que su primer deseo era digamos que algo imposible, mi hermano y yo nos reíamos mucho del cuándo siempre le regañaban por andar haciendo explotar cosas, Si nos conocemos desde pequeños cada vacaciones lo pasábamos bien viendo como deidara tenía nuevas locas ideas de la "explosión perfecta", y Siempre terminaba igual y es que él es bastante terco incluso teniendo ahora 18 años

_"Memorias de deidara"  
Dos años de vida  
-DEIDARA NO DEBES HACER EXPLOTAR TUS JUGUETES  
- T-T...  
Cinco años de vida  
-DEIDARA NO DEBES HACER EXPLOTAR LA BASURA!  
-T-T...  
Diez años de vida  
-DEIDARA NO DEBES HACER EXPLOSIONES EN EL JARDIN! Y. MUCHO MENOS DE AGUA!  
-T-T...  
Doce años de vida  
-DEIDARA NO DEBES HACER EXPLOSIONES DE COMIDA! EN EL ALMUERZO!  
-T-T...  
Quince años de vida  
-DEIDARA NO DEBES HACER EXPLOSIONES OLOROSAS EN EL SALON DE CLASES!  
-T-T...  
Dieciocho años de vida (ósea hace dos días)  
-DEIDARA NO DEBES HACER EXPLOTAR TU TORTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS!  
-T-T...  
_  
Bueno supongo que deidara no abandonara su sueño tan fácilmente' después de media hora seso el sonido de la máquina y vimos a un rubio salir por la puerta del cuarto de tatuajes. Y se quedó viéndonos muy asombrado.  
-SASORI Y SOUTA!- grito deidara pues él sabía perfectamente bien que si me llamaba por mi nombre se ganaba su paliza, entonces despacho a sus clientes y cerro el local, dejándonos solos a nosotros para que yo no me sintiese incomoda pues él era uno de los que sabía por qué- listo ya puedes ser tú.. Sakura- y yo le abrazo fuertemente  
- feliz cumpleaños lamento no haber podido ir pero mi hermano me conto lo de la torta  
-jajaja si eso fue genial aunque mis padres siempre me regañan- dice rascándose la nuca - y que me trajiste saku  
- algo que siempre has querido- le dije coquetamente  
-no *w*... Te dejaras poner mi arte!- no le ha sido tan difícil pues desde que empezó en el negocio siempre me ha dicho que quiere tatuar mi sexy piel, que sería algo así como placentero  
-pues sí.. Pero también esto- le muestro una cajita con un listón- disfrútalo  
-qué es?- pregunta mientras habré la cajita y noto como se le aguan los ojos – sakura no debiste- y hay un silencio literalmente incomodo- ES EL DETONANTE QUE SIEMPRE QUISE HACER EXPLOTAR GRACIAS!  
- lo vez sakura te dije que le iba a gustar- dijo mi hermano colocando una mano en el hombro de deidara  
-aunque eso signifique otra regañada- y es que sasori y yo siempre apoyamos a deidara, aunque sus padres y la sociedad no. Y no quiero mentir pero deidara es un maestro en explosiones, y hacer fuegos artificiales, y mi regalo era algo más o menos así, cuando éramos niños él nos hacia un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, pero cuando intentaba hacer explotar cosas Siempre.  
-NO IMOPORTA, ESTA VEZ NO ME  
DESCUBRIRAN,- dice con estrellitas en los ojos y luego se queda serio- espera un momento has dicho que también te dejaras tatuar verdad?  
-Si- conteste un poquito asustada  
-GENIAL!  
-y que tienes pensado hermana?- pregunta mi hermano  
-quiero algo que me caracterice y que se vea sexy y femenino- soy demasiado obvia hasta mi nombre dice lo que quiero hacerme aparte de que cuando estoy en una situación difícil ellos acostumbran a llamarme de esa manera  
-una flor de cerezo.- concluyo mi hermano y yo asentí con mi cabeza  
-buena elección- dice emocionado deidara- pero donde te lo harás?- y yo le señalo el lugar y noto como su cara se transforma a una de puro morbo y casi teniendo una hemorragia nasal sin pensarlo le doy un buen golpe- DUELE!  
-pues deja la perversidad que me voy entonces para otro almacén de tatto- noto como se para y acomoda todo  
-empecemos...- y así empezó a hacer una hermosa flor de cerezo en una zona muy cerca de mi monte de venus, el tatto era algo sencillo la florecita y una hojita delicada y todo pintado de tonos delicados y claros ya que yo soy muy blanca debo aceptar que me dolió, se sentía como si me quemaran con la aguja pero mejor era dejarlo acabar pues no quería nada incompleto.

Estuve así dos horas hasta que deidara por fin acabo, cuando me levante me emocione mucho deidara le agrego algo de glamour al tatto y parecía como si brillara a los tonos luz.  
-QUEDO BELLICIMO GRACIAS! DEIDA!- grito para saltarle encima y abrazarlo  
-de nada preciosa pero, nada de piscina, de tomar, de sol, porque es malo! Y si dañas mi obra de arte, no te lo perdono! - se acercó a un closet y saco una cajita- échala en las noches en el tatuaje y procura de que no se te haga caracha vale y si te sale no la vayas a tumbar que se cae la tinta y se arruina mi obra de arte..  
-vale si no hay problema - deidara me abrazo y luego se dirigió a donde mi hermano para abrazarlo  
- y tú te dejaras marcar?- pregunta y mi hermano sonríe  
- no hagan esas escenas tan gay delante de mí que voy a vomitar- dije y ellos me sonrieron  
-ya quisiera este rubio estar con migo- dice sasori haciéndose el inalcanzable  
-aja eso te digo yo a voz pelirrojo! - y hay iba una tonta pelea de quien era el mejor, es que acaso no cambia?! Por todo discuten y compiten  
-bueno pues los invito a almorzar ya que estamos los tres aquí vale- digo yo para cambiar de tema y ellos dejan de pelear  
- el que lo dice lo invita!- gritaron al coro y yo suspiro 'nunca cambian'

almorzamos hablamos, y nos reímos luego nos despedimos porque deidara tenía que hacer unos tattos  
-no se olviden de visitarme debes en cuando que a veces me siento muy solito- nos abraza y nos besa en la mejilla, - los quiero hermanos jajaja  
-jejeje y nosotros a ti pero tenemos tarea- contesto yo en voz de los dos – nos vemos pues- y asi nos despedimos y volvimos a casa  
-te ha quedado bien hermana-  
-gracias lo mismo pienso me siento feliz- grito y me quito la peluca dejando caer mi cabello largo rosa  
-vaya hermana eres tan hermosa, ese uchiha tendrá suerte cuando este con tigo- dice retomando la conversación del uchiha  
-hermano te he dicho que ese mal educado no me gusta- conteste enojada  
-pero si te dejaras conocer solo a él como en realidad eres, de seguro serás feliz hermana, y no niegues que no te gusta he visto como le miras cuando él no te mira, además siento no sé como si fueran el uno para el otro, solo te digo que no te arrepentirás de mostrarte cómo eres además puedo asegurar que el uchiha te tiene ganas  
-si y es obvio que eso explica lo gay que es- contesto - y no puedes asegurar eso  
-Sakura le conozco desde que tenía 12 años, se perfectamente cuando le gusta alguien y tú le confundes y le gustas- intenta convencerme de que le dé una oportunidad al Bastardo Ese -y no sasuke no es gay solo que ha identificado inconscientemente a sakura en souta, y si no me crees pregúntale a naruto, él le conoce des que eran bebes de seguro te da una respuesta más afirmativa- suspira- además tan solo pensar que él sepa tu secreto me entran inspiraciones para hacer una buena novela y ganarme la vida con vuestra historia- sonrió al escuchar sus ocurrencias  
-pero sasori apenas han pasado dos semanas y sabes perfectamente bien que para mí es difícil- le sigo la corriente  
-pero ese ha sido tiempo suficiente para que tú te tatuaras para el- contesta y yo me coloco roja  
-dije para mi futuro novio no tiene que ser exactamente el- contesto un poquito alterada  
-y ese es el cambio, ya piensas en que tendrás novio, te aseguro que antes solo pensabas en permanecer escondida bajo ese disfraz de hombre, llevada por el miedo- contesta dándome ánimos, y era cierto lo que el intentaba de explicarme tal vez, ya estaba dejando ir el pasado- Solo date una oportunidad si, mira que alguien como sasuke no está a la vuelta de la esquina- suspira- aunque sea para que sean amigos, porque es obvio que se llevan con la rivalidad en las venas  
-lo pensare- le contesto - pero no lo hare de una solo, dame tiempo para ver como evoluciona eso de la amistad- contesto y así murió la conversación, me preocupa mucho eso de que sasuke sienta que soy mujer, eso explica sus penetrantes miradas pero si fuese cierto hace rato me hubiese utilizado como una más de su colección, así que esa idea queda descartada él no lo sabe y así será hasta que me descubra por cosas de la vida.  
-w-w-

**SASUKE POV  
**Ya ha pasado dos Semanas y no he podido pillar a souta, el pecoso ese siempre se esconde cuando ve que vamos a quedar solos y es que lo pongo nervioso PERO eso no me sirve de nada si no puedo ni siquiera intentar de tomar una charla que no sea de saber quién es el mejor en cualquier clase de pensamiento inteligente, no quiero aceptarlo pero el pecoso salió marca nerd, excepto en gimnasia era de esperarse ya que un cuerpo femenino jamás le ganara a uno masculino en deporte. Al menos que sean de esas mujeres súper musculosas a punto de padecer una buena vigorexia, como sea. El asunto es que en vez de hacernos amigos, nos volvimos rivales y eso es un punto negativo; sin contar mis sueños nada sanos que tengo con él, es algo como que le descubro y ella salta encima de mí y nos besamos con pasión y...  
-Perfecto ni siquiera sé cómo dirigirme a él o ella! Sería más fácil que estuviese seguro, digo no es lo mismo decir " soñé con el que lo descubría y me lo follaba" a decir " soñé con ella que la descubría y la follaba"- suspire- estoy hecho un lio ese pecoso ha logrado confundirme- escuche que tocaban la puerta  
-hermano hoy no podre recogerte, tengo programada una junta importante- dice mi hermano abriendo la puerta y asomando solo su cabeza- por eso ten- me lanza unas llaves- no te olvides de tu pase y, no le cuentes a papa- sonríe cerrando la puerta, la verdad mi hermano en ocasiones como esta le quiero mucho, pues mi padre no me dejaría manejar nunca por lo ocurrido aquella noche  
-Gracias!- grite para que el me escuchara y efectivamente así paso  
-De nada! No conduzcas muy Rápido! - y eso fue lo último que escuche de mi hermano, pues lo siguiente fue el motor del auto y como arrancaba  
-bien será momento de arreglarme, ya faltan 30 para las 7!- salto de mi cama y me meto al baño.  
-W-W-

Llegue al instituto en el deportivo negro de mi hermano, y como era de esperarse llame la atención, baje del auto después de parquearlo y me dirigí a mi salón de clases, al entrar estaban todos mi amigos en circuló hablando y yo me acerque a ellos  
-hola sasuke, llegas tarde- saluda hinata amablemente  
-solo cinco minutos hinata- contesto y le regalo una sonrisa, busco con la mirada a souta pero lo descubro ablando con naruto un poquito alejado de la civilización, que tanto se estarán diciendo, luego paso por todos los muchachos estrechando la mano hasta que veo a naruto y lo saluda y por ende a souta- listo para la gran competencia matemática pecoso- y noto como me mira diferente, es decir antes me hubiese mirado seguro pero esta vez le note perdido.  
-no sasuke paso, de seguro otra persona querrá- me contesta entonces volteo a mirar a sasori y el me alza los hombros  
-vaya souta estas bien, que yo recuerde nunca has rechazado a sasuke en ninguna competencia inteligente- dice sasori y souta le mira  
-si pero no tiene caso competir con alguien que ya se sabe que los dos somos de un buen potencial, además hoy no tengo ánimos- contesta y yo paso de largo y saludo a sasori y luego a las mujeres  
-bueno muchachos que aremos al fin este finde, yo tenía pensado ir a la piscina de la finca del uchiha- propone naruto y yo le miro rayado  
-SI SERIA UNA BUENA IDEA, QUIERO TOMAR EL SOL YA QUE ESTAMOS EN VERANO! PARA DISFRUTAR DE LA JUVENTUD!- habla animadamente rock lee, es decir ya hay fiesta en la finca y yo ni siquiera he prestado el lugar  
- y tú qué opinas sasuke kun, no te molesta verdad así pasamos un día agradable- dos cosas, no se le puede decir que no a hinata porque es horrible, y ni siquiera es seguro nadie quita que nos dejen tarea para suicidarse pero sin más que poder decir  
-eso depende de la tarea que nos dejen- contesto sin más y en ese momento entra sarutobi al salón y se escucha los asientos moverse y sorprendentemente el salón estaba acomodado y todos ya estaban sentados en los asientos, es increíble pues no me di cuenta ni siquiera cuando llegaron los demás, sin pensar en el asunto me siente en mi puesto detrás de souta; y no se me ocurre nada para conversar con él y eso se debe a que solo hablo con el cuándo quiero retarlo o el a mi hmp. Lo único que faltaba nervioso por no saber cómo conversar con un chicho, sin pensarlo saco mi cuaderno y escribo algo en una hoja para luego romperla y pasarla a souta que coloca una cara intangible, noto como suelta una silenciosa carcajada y se agacha para escribir algo en el papel y me lo devuelve y sin perder tiempo lo leo  
"que pasa sasuke, traumado porque nadie te había rechazado jajaja un reto matemático"  
CLARO! Jaja sin perder tiempo le contesto y le devuelvo la hoja, y me concentro en su próxima reacción, que es por lo que veo se tensó y volvió a agacharse para responder  
"jajaja no, tu a mí no me pones nervioso, deberías de dejar de pensar cosas tan gays"  
Suspiro, a veces ese pecoso tiende a ser muy carbonero… pero antes siquiera de contestarle sarutobi se para y llama la atención

**SAKURA POV  
**Llegamos al instituto y estaban algunos de nuestros amigos afuera sentados en el muro, hasta que veo a cierta cabeza rubia y entonces recordé " y si no me crees pregúntale a naruto, él le conoce des que eran bebes de seguro te da una respuesta más afirmativa" ahora o nunca  
-hola muchachos- salude a Todos y luego me dirigí a naruto- naruto puedo preguntarte algo  
-claro souta como que sería?- pregunto y antes de que siquiera le preguntase, el vigilante abrió la puertas principales del instituto- Pero entremos primero- y así. Lo hicimos, caminamos hasta nuestro salón y al llegar los muchachos hicieron un circulo y empezaron a hablar cosas sobre que Iván a hacer este fin de semana, como sea  
-naruto.- le llamo  
-Ha si verdad coméntame que sería?-  
-este ven- le hale del brazo y lo retiro un poquito de los demás- pues veras, quería saber si tu...- pero me congele, que tan raro es preguntarle al mejor amigo del chico que "te gusta" si le interesas?  
-sí que quieres saber?- pregunta con esa enorme sonrisa- dale sin miedo- ok suéltalo sakura tu puedes  
-quería saber si.. Tu sabes si sa..sasuke- suspire  
-haa es eso, es sobre sasuke no?- me pregunta muy risueño- debiste decirlo antes  
-el que debí decir naruto?- pregunte asustada  
-no sasuke no es gay...- dice sin más y yo me congelo a "obvia soy" - pero el  
-espera espera porque me dices eso?- pregunto alterada  
-porque todos se enamoran de sasuke teme, incluso hasta hombres, créeme he matado muchas esperanzas a mas muchachos.- suspira y yo me siento ganas de gritarle que no era hombre- pero souta con voz él se siente diferente.- suspira más profundamente que antes,- créeme si no supiera que sasuke le gustan las mujeres, no te diría esto jajaja las cosas serían diferentes si fueras mujer- dice rascándose el cuello felizmente y yo con ganas de saltarle encima, sacar una katana de no sé dónde, y enterrársela en el abdomen y darle, darle, mientras fantaseaba como matar al rubio, sasuke entra saluda a todo el mundo. Y luego se me acerca preguntándome algo sobre nuestro famosísimo reto matemático y yo totalmente desanimada me niego, noto la confusión en sus ojos por una milésima de minuto pero después pasa derecho acabando de saludar a nuestros amigos.  
Estaba concentrada en lo que el sensei decía, un poco desanimada pero me parece tonto estar enojada con sasuke por eso, es decir naruto no me dijo nada que no supiera verdad? Y cambiando de tema el tonto de sasuke tiene suerte pero fijo esta clase a sarutobi no le dio por hacer su típica chorrera de complicados ejercicios matemáticos, y si no había eso no había reto entre sasuke y yo, la cosa es que ya le había rechazado y no pienso caer en su tonto juego y…sin contar todo lo que dijo naruto, sé que no lo ha dicho apropósito pero un cuerno eso me logro desanimar, siento como algo molesta mi hombro y al darme cuenta sasuke me está pasando una nota y yo me sorprendo y antes de sonrojarme me volteo y leo lo que escribió  
"has visto que el sensei se dio cuenta de que no vamos a competir y por eso no ha dejado ejercicios, porque si no ya te hubiera dejado el polvero pecoso"  
Me hace gracia la notilla de sasuke y sin perder tiempo le contesto y le devuelvo la nota, esperando la respuesta mientras tomo nota de algo que me ha llamado la atención en la pizarra, luego de esto siento otra vez el toque en el hombro y recibo la nota para después leer su contenido  
"pues no me importa que me hayas rechazado en algo tan deficiente, apuesto que si fuera en otros temas estarías nervioso porque todos se colocan así por la presencia del gran sasuke uchiha, apoco crees que no me he dado cuenta pecoso"  
Me tenso al leer esa nota, cualquiera pensaría que sasuke me está cortejando, y eso es imposible sabiendo que él es la persona más heterosexual que he conocido, así que antes de dejarme intimidar con esa palabras le contesto con una ametralladora tres mil. Y se lo devuelvo, escucho como se ríe y me sonrojo, antes de poder seguir con eso sarutobi sensei llama la atención de todos y  
-jóvenes quiero comunicarles algo importante, dentro de poco es el decatlón de matemáticas y me he tomado la molestia de elegir a los estudiantes más aplicados que podrán sacar la cara con facilidad por el instituto, deberían de sentirse alagados pues ni siquiera elegí a alguien de último año, antes de que quieran rechazar la propuesta, si aceptan las personas que he elegido y ganan el decatlón, pasaran mi materia del segundo semestre, es decir si quieren no entran a mi clase durante todo el segundo semestre, sería mi regalo si ganase,- hace un silencio y todos estamos sorprendidos- y también lo que queda del primer semestre, pues necesitaran estudiar algunos temas, chicos yo confió en ustedes así que enseguida les diré las personas que elegí- y hay otro silencio, siento como mi corazón se acelera y esto solo tiene un nombre  
-presentimiento- susurre y  
-los que han sido elegido son… SOUTA HARUNO Y SASUKE UCHIHA…- y todos gritan de facilidad y lo siguiente que se escucha es  
- SAUTA , SASUKE! SAUTA , SASUKE! SAUTA , SASUKE! SAUTA , SASUKE! SAUTA , SASUKE! SAUTA , SASUKE! SAUTA , SASUKE! SAUTA , SASUKE! SAUTA , SASUKE! SAUTA , SASUKE! SAUTA , SASUKE!- y todos nos animaban y decían nuestros nombres como si fuéramos famosos, las mujeres no miraban con deseo y gritaban desesperadas  
-Muchachos salgan al frente- al y así lo hicimos al estar en frente mire a nuestros amigos que se reían y aplaudían, y mi hermano me miraban orgulloso, que problema ni siquiera hemos ganado! – bien muchachos que piensan de esto  
-hmp por mí no hay problema- contesto sin más sasuke y solo en ese momento me entro la veta rivalidad, solo que en este caso no seriamos rivales competiríamos como compañeros  
- está bien también acepto- contesto y un bullicio más grande que el anterior  
-bien muchachos tenga la lista de los libros y temas que deben estudiar, el decatlón es el primer día del segundo semestre, por favor retírense con sus cosas y vallan a estudiar a la biblioteca, si tienen algún problema me dice, y los espero hoy y los miércoles pues tendremos profundización después de la jordana estudiantil aquí, ahora pueden retirarse - antes de irnos coque las manos con mis amigos y sasuke hizo lo mismo y así salimos del salón, ahora lo único malo del asunto es que pasare mucho tiempo con sasuke  
-nervioso?- me pregunta con la ceja alzada  
-solo en tu sueños- contesto sin temor alguno y el me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonría, la verdad espero hacerme amigo del y seguro el espera lo mismo  
-entonces no se tu pero se me hace interesante dormir hasta tarde los lunes-  
-si lo mismo digo, así tendré más tiempo para arreglarme – respondí y así empezamos nuestro estudio en la biblioteca, cuando sonó el timbre, salimos al descanso y luego otra vez para el salón a ver la clase con kakashi sensei, y al final tal y como dijo sarutobi sensei nos dio un sustancioso conocimiento respecto a cómo descubrir resultados escondidos sin necesidad de resolver todo el ejercicio en la chorrera de números, y me sentí feliz era la primera vez que sasuke y yo compartíamos conocimientos y nos ayudábamos, sin contar la fuerte enseñanza de sarutobi, pasamos 1 hora en eso y luego salimos, y el instituto estaba casi vacío caminamos hasta la salida y increíble y milagrosamente mi celular empezó a sonar  
-saku... - y me callo antes de decir mi nombre- este quién es?- sasuke me miraba algo sorprendido- si entiendo, vale primo tomo el micro... No te preocupes estaré bien- y colgué el móvil y noto que sasuke no se ha ido- que?- pregunto un poquito rustica  
-valla genio, no nada solo que hoy mi hermano me presto el carro y pues ya que lo tengo disponible si quieres te puedo llevar- y como negarme  
-no gracias- asi  
-vamos no seas testarudo, que después de todo en bueno saber dónde vives, ya sabes para estudiar, y cosas así- contesta colocando las manos en sus bolsillos mirando el cielo- al menos que quieras esperar dos horas a que pase el micro…

-pero que exagerado eres ¬¬ no creo que se demore dos horas- contesto y él sonríe al ver mi cara

-aceptas o no, mira que me tengo que ir

-pues vete- le digo indignada

-como quieras, pero tendrás que esperar mínimo una hora, nos vemos luego- maldita psicología inversa…

Íbamos llegando a mi casa, ninguno de los dos hablábamos de nada, no sabíamos cómo romper el hielo, parecemos novios perfecto

-oye que harás hoy souta?- me pregunta

-pues esperar a que llegue mi primo, aunque supongo que se tardara bastante, de seguro esta con la novia- suspiro – conclusión tarea y estudiar y tú?

-mmm si sabes que estamos en el mismo salón verdad, y que eso de tarea no te lo creo.

-mmm lo siento, es que es la costumbre

-pues yo no tengo nada que hacer que tal si, hacemos algo claro si quieres porque últimamente andas rarito pecoso, y digo así podríamos conocernos en una zona no tan estudiantil y quizás hasta ser amigos…

-y porque quieres ser mi amigo?

-para conocernos

-porque quieres conocerme?

-no se para distraerme supongo, iras o invito al dobe?- suspiro y pienso en lo que me dijo mi hermano, solo una oportunidad

-vale, a la próxima a la derecha y, para en el edificio con antejardín, me esperas bajo.- le ideo y el sonríe

-solo no demores pecoso- y así fue, llegamos y Salí del coche, y subí a mi depto. Debo confesar que me moría de ganas por bajar con una falda y una blusita, montada en unos enormes tacones con mi cabello rosado suelto hasta mi cintura, y con un lindo brillo decorando mis labios, pero no, mejor sigo con esto quien iba a decir que me iba a casar de mi jueguito, definitivamente sasuke logro cambiar cosas en mí; baje como souta y el me quedo mirando como pocas veces lo he visto mirarme, con esos ojos profundos que me hacía sentir tan mujer, estando disfrazada de hombre, suspiro por las noches pensando en este chico, no se sabe que es peor haberlo conocido o no conocerlo

-listo, te demoraste mucho ya me iba a ir- dice entrando al auto, porque antes estaba parado en la puerta con los brazos y pies cruzados con los ojos cerrados y el viento haciéndole ver increíblemente sexy

-lo siento no encontraba las llaves- contesto, estuvo manejando por unos 30 minutos aproximadamente y llegamos a un bar muy elegante que tenía un extraño símbolo en la puerta- hay siempre quise entrar a este lugar pero, nunca he podido parece ser solo reservada para otras personas

-este si para nosotros, vez ese símbolo en la puerta, es el símbolo de la familia uchiha, somos un imperio souta-

-hmp creído- contesto ocultando mi sorpresa, sasuke es un mocoso ricachón y a mí no me importa siquiera saber nada de su familia, hay no ahora pensara que me gusta por su apellido que mal- hubiese preferido no saber eso- digo sin darme cuenta- personas como tú siempre piensan que las personas se les acercan por el dinero o por tu apellido y yo no quiero que pienses así- le miro y noto que tiene una expresión de adoración

- no te preocupes tonto.- y sonríe de una manera sincera, este hombre me va a matar- entramos?

- si – y así entramos a un bar, que parecía una mansión por dentro de esos castillos en Europa, era muy hermoso- vaya que lugar tan bonito- nos sentamos en un minie bar comenzamos a hablar de muchas cosas, era impresionante la cantidad de cosas que teníamos en común, incluso en la música pasatiempos, me conto algunos anécdotas y la verdad si logramos ser amigos, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos hay pero ya el cielo estaba oscuro, y yo con unas increíbles ganas de orinar- este sasuke donde están los baños

-por este pasillo a la izquierda- contesta me levanto del asiento y me siento un poquito mareada, y eso que solo me he tomado una cerveza- cuidado no te vayas a caer.

**SASUKE POV**

Note como souta se dirigía al baño, y espera a que salgan todos del baño, digo en cualquier país es malo espiar a las personas pero tengo razones, entra y cierra la puerta principal, afortunadamente no le coloca el pasa seguros, entre al balo y note como la última puerta del baño estaba entre abierta me asome y…

-Dios, que mal me siento, creo que esa cerveza me cayó mal- y esa voz? Esa voz tan angelical? Esa es su verdadera vos? DIOS ENTONCES SI HA PRACTICADO MUCHO! Joder siento mi corazón a mil por hora nunca pensé que una mujer se vería tan linda vomitando, porque ya está dicho souta en realidad resulto ser mujer y no hombre, entonces ella es sakura veo como se tambalea y se cae de culo al suelo y se le desliza lo que parece una peluca dejando ver una bellísima y exótica cabellera rosada- mierda tonta peluca porque te caíste ahora- y eso fue lo último que escuche decir, Salí del baño respirando agitado y de seguro estoy rojo

-lo sabía!- dije dando un salto y colocando mis manos en mi rostro de la emoción.- es hermosa más de lo que imagine- cualquiera que pasara en ese momento diría que el hijo menor del gran fugaku uchiha se volvió loco

-sasuke..- escucho como me llama esa voz rustica que ahora me parece horrible comparado con su verdadera voz- esta bien creo que, te veo un poco agitado- le miro a los ojos casi comiéndomela tenía ganas de poseerla hay mismo pero esos son pensamientos de la emoción control sasuke control

-si estoy bien souta, me pase un poquito con las cervezas nos vamos mejor a casa- tenía que pesar, y organizar mis ideas, antes de cualquier jugada tengo que saber el porqué de su decisión

-bien vámonos- y la lleve a su casa, en el trayecto no hablamos nada, y es imposible hablar con alguien dormido, parquee el carro y el celular de sakura empezó a sonar

-hola… sii soy sasuke… mmm está bien ven baja que se durmió- y en menos de dos minutos bajo sasori muy rápido y físicamente alterado

-que le hiciste- pregunta preocupado

-nada solo fuimos a tomar una cerveza y conocernos más- contesto como si nada y el suspira como sacando su pesadez y luego me mira serio

-tu… tu sabes verdad?- me pregunta y yo entiendo a lo que se refiere

-si, y quiero saber que eres para ella?- pregunte serio y el me sonríe

-su hermano- contesta y yo le miro serio

-porque nunca hablaste de ella? Si nos conocemos desde hace mucho- pregunto

-qué se yo se me olvido, sé que debí hacerlo pero cuando lo iba a hacer ella empezó con eso de disfrazarse sasuke- dice con un tono triste

-ha y hablando de eso que la llevo a tomar esa decisión?- pregunte y el suspiro

-pues veras…- pero cuando iba a hablar

-sasori tengo frio…- dijo medio despertando sakura con su voz angelical- sasuke…- y luego se sienta rápido- sasuke gracias por traerme- culmina con su voz de hombre- mañana nos vemos

-luego te cuento vale, sasuke adiós- se despide el pelirrojo, gracias sasori por dejarme con la intriga como lo quiero, sin nada más que hacer me dirigí a mi casa pensando a mil por hora. Cuando llegue mi padre me estaba esperando en la puerta de la casa

-sasuke porque estas manejando ese auto?- pregunta – y que son estas horas de llegar, no me digas que volviste a matar al alguien

-no padre lo siento yo tome el carro de itachi sin permiso de él, y no no he matado a nadie.. Aun- esto último lo dije solo para mí y así pase por el lado de mi padre para dirigirme a mi cuarto, claro no sin antes

-sasuke si te descubro otra vez manejando

-QUE PADRE! QUE ME HARAS NO CREES QUE YA ES SUFICIENTE LO QUE HE PAGADO POR LO QUE HICE! FUE UN ACCIDENTE! PORQUE NO LO ENTIENES ADEMAS AHORA ESTOY MAS GRANDE PODRIAS SUPERARLO.- y estaba alterado tanto que mi madre y mi hermano llegaron al salón de entrada

-que sucede sasuke dónde estabas?- pregunto preocupado mi hermano

-Déjalo itachi en este momento sasuke está hecho un animal, cuando se tranquilice hablamos con el cómo personas civilizadas

-NO ME INTERESA HABLAR CON USTEDES!- subí las escaleras y luego entre a mi habitación, mi padre me desesperaba me pregunto cuando lo superara?

Toc toc

-hermano abre tenemos que hablar- se escuchó la voz de itachi preocupado y sin pensarlo abro la puerta y le dejo entrar necesitaba desahogarme y sin pensarlo lo abrace- tranquilo sasuke, eso ya es pasado no te sientas mal por eso – suspiro – que paso porque tardaste tanto.

-itachi creo que me enamore- contesto soltando el abrazo

-en.. Enserio de quien ha CON RAZON ESTABAS TAN RARO!- ya le veía feliz

-si mm es la persona más hermosa que he visto pero no te puedo decir quien es hasta que no descubra el porqué de algo que está haciendo- digo saltando temas es que no sabía por dónde empezar

-qué?- pregunto

-ha y nisan tienes que ver su cabello es rosado brillante! Es hermosa- si tan solo pensar de eso me emociono olvidando mi pleito con mi padre

-sasuke, por partes y si no te moleta en orden- dice acostándose en mi cama boca arriba

- está bien se disfraza de hombre- digo y él se queda más serio de lo normal

- es lesbiana?- pregunta

-NO joder no, hay un algo estoy seguro y este sábado tengo que saberlo en la finca, los muchachos quieren disfrutar de la pileta y ella ira

-puedo ir? No se pero quiero conocer el afortunado que volvió marica a mi hermano- y le salte encima y empezamos a golpearnos

-no soy marica – dije ya casando de la peleíta- pero créeme que cuando le vi por primera vez dude de mi sexualidad es que tiene una carita hermosa

-ósea que hubo conexión desde que se conocieron

-sep. Y mucha pero ese día en el descanso- y hay empecé a contarle todo y notaba sus caras y sonrisas, mi hermano y yo tenemos una relación estrecha, es mi mejor amigo después del dobe, y cuando tengo dudas o cosas así siempre puedo confiar en el, sin duda mi hermano es el mejor.

-vaya que culebrón en el que te has metido hermano- dice ya al final- bueno entonces la conoceré el sábado.

_**continuara**_

_**en el próximo sabrán que le paso a sakura, y el encuentro matemático que si llegasen a ganar, tendrían mucho tiempo a solas en el colegio durante las horas de sarutobi, solos.. ellos dos y salones sin estrenar *w*... pero eso no se sabe, ni siquiera han ganado xD  
**_

_**reviews..?**_

_**gracias.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**EL PESO DE MI ****CORAZÓN**

3. La verdad de sakura./ decatlon  
**Sakura POV**  
La semana se pasó, mi relación con sasuke en efecto si había acabado diferente, ahora podíamos hablar de cualquier cosas y dar a conocer nuevos gustos. A la hora del estudio las competencias no cesaron, solo que esta vez nos ayudábamos mutuamente, en la clase de sarutobi del miércoles ósea después del descanso. Estuvimos estudiando los dos solos en el jardín trasero de instituto y fue maravilloso. No había visto lo guapo que se ve concentrado así que como no quería quedar atrás me concentre yo también y abarcamos un nuevo tema, como es de esperarse nos tocó profundizar con sarutobi lo aprendido y fue otra hora de extremo ajetreo matemático, y entre risas, competencias, celos, si celos karin se intentó acercar más de una vez a sasuke, que coraje me daba! Lo único bueno es que sasuke la rechazaba en el acto, pero ella insistía y eso me daba más coraje carajo! Esa mujer esta tapada es que no entiende; y respecto a mi sasuke también mostro celos bueno o no sé, cada que un chico o chica que no era del grupo de nuestros amigos se me acercaba el aparecía con una excusa bien estructurada e inteligentemente los espantaba, es decir estoy tratando con un genio respecto a idear planes. Y por eso discutimos una vez solo una vez en la semana y su escusa fue  
"Que se yo quería mostrarte el nuevo tomo de matemáticas avanzadas, hace un momento el sensei me lo dio" me dijo mostrándome el libro avanzando de matemática 11 y luego me miro profundo a los ojos "no te enojes, ven te invito un pastelillo de vainilla" pastelito de vainilla, que bien, este de que estaba hablando? Mm no importa, HA si! Y pues así se paso la semana y como un rayo llego el sábado, y con ello piscina. Claro para mis amigos porque yo así quiera no puedo meterme a la piscina, dos cosas, tatto y no menos importante mi verdadera identidad  
-anda metete a la piscina souta kun- grito naruto y yo volví a negarme, desde que llegamos no ha llegado de insistir que me metiera a la pileta.  
-no puedo estos días he tenido gripa y no quiero empeorar, prefiero ir a estudiar, faltan dos semanas y media para el decatlón académico de matemáticas y la verdad me muero por ganar y no entrar por un mes a matemáticas  
-ESO ES MENTIRA DATTEBAYO TU NO TIENES NADA DE GRIPA PORQUE YO TE HE VISTO BIEN, VEN PARA ACA QUE TE VOY A METER - grita y todos los muchachos salen de la piscina- HAGARRENLO! – oh no! y salí a correr  
-ESTE AMIGOS DEJARLO EL ESTA ENFERMO- me defendió mi hermano pero es este momento yo soy bananas y ellos golillas, solo resta por decir auxilio!, pase por las escaleras y entre a la finca y lo primero que vi fue a sasuke parado en una puerta y me señalo que entrara y yo en busca de ayuda la acepte pero para mí mala suerte tropecé y entre volando a al cuarto y sasuke antes de cualquier cosa cerró la puerta detrás de él dejándolo a todos afuera.  
-sasuke teme habré la puerta! Sabes que es una tradición del grupo todos deben estar en la piscina! Dattebayo  
-muchachos él no puede entrar a la piscina, espero que entiendan- contesto sasuke y después de eso ignoro las reclamaciones de los que estaban afuera;  
Severo porrazo que me he dado en el vientre que me saco todo el aire y de paso estaba llorando del dolor, no podía permitirme dejarme verme así delante de sasuke no podía!  
-estas bien souta?- me pregunto un poco preocupado  
-que va- conteste con un deje de sarcasmo- si me antoje de entrar volando al cuarto- y noto como frunce el ceño por mi sarcasmo  
- haber déjame ayudarte- oh oh eso significaba abrazarme, que significaba envolver mi cuerpo con sus manos, que significaba que notara la enorme diferencia de…  
-NO DEJALO YO PUEDO- pero ese día, sábado por la mañana por cosas de la vida tengo mala suerte- AUCHS! - me queje fuertemente agarrando mi abdomen sentía que se me iba a partir en dos suspiro para que no se me vuelva la voz femenina, que gran esfuerzo estoy haciendo, sasuke me miraba preocupado y sin pedirme permiso me agarro en sus brazos y me coloco en la cama para luego intentar de levantar mi camisa para ver que producía el dolor  
-DEJALO POR FAVOR ESTOY BIEN- contesto nervioso por lo que va a pasar y el me mira enojado  
- te hiciste daño al entrar volando al cuarto- contesto con sarcasmo- déjame revisar- dice mirándome a los ojos  
-no puedo sasuke- y él se me acerca para enfocar más mis ojos  
-confía en mi…- susurra muy cerca de mí destruyendo toda mis barreras, así lo hago, le dejo levantar la camisa y noto como se sorprende al ver el nacimiento de mi tatuaje- muy lindo…- dice sonriendo y yo me sonrojo luego levanta más la camisa y se queda serio- soutaa tienes un enorme morado atravesando tu abdomen – noto como solo alza la camisa hasta debajo de mis pechos como si no quisiera quitarla- aparte te has Tallado y se te ha levantado la piel en algunas zonas hay que limpiarte- suspira- hombre con que te has tallado así? Veo que el suelo es bien peligroso- continua mirando el suelo y yo le sonrió, es como si no quisiera hacerme sentir incomoda- souta…- susurra- llamare a sasori vale tal vez te sientas más cómodo con el – me sorprendo pero antes de siquiera contestar ya me hallaba sola en el cuarto, que acabo de ser eso? Y...  
-sakura.. Estas bien hermana- me habla despacio sasori una vez cerró la puerta detrás de el – sasuke me conto lo que paso y- suspira- lo descubrió? – me pregunta pero yo no sabía que contestar la verdad por mi cuerpo pasaba muchas cosas y emociones  
-no pero tenías razón..- suspiro quitándome la camisa quedando solo en el top para que el pudiese limpiar la herida y vendarla- me gusta sasuke y mucho..-ha de ser verdad - no, no es solo eso creo que me enamore- que complicado es estar enamorado- y no sé si lo descubrió... El actúo muy raro, como precavido- suspiro  
-sakura no vuelvas a lanzarte así a la buena, con que te diste así en el estómago?- pregunto mientras limpiaba  
-con el escalón que sobre sale para subir al piso de la cama- conteste, ese cuarto tenia. Varios escalones, incluso para el baño  
-no lo vuelvas a hacer,- se notaba preocupado, paso unos minutos y ya estaba acabando de vendarme y entonces la puerta empezó a sonar  
-sasori déjanos entrar!- se escuchaba naruto un poco preocupado  
-déjalos entrar hermano- digo cuando noto que ya ha acabado de vendarme.  
-colócate la camisa- dice mientras se coloca de pie, y se dirige a la puerta, yo me acomodo y veo como entran mis amigos  
-LO SENTIMOS SOUTA KUN- se vio un rubio con los ojos achocolatados- nunca pensé que te fuese a tropezar y lastimarte por nuestra culpa- pobre se notaba muy arrepentido de su travesura, los demás asintieron con la cabeza, también se veían arrepentidos  
-no se preocupen muchachos, estoy bien, ya pasara- contesto y naruto cambia un poquito su expresión- tengo hambre  
-HA si, iré a ver cómo va ese asado- salta naruto y todos salen del cuarto  
-descansa vale- me dice sasori  
-pero no tengo sueño! solo me duele el abdomen  
-por eso espera a que se te pase un poco, para que veas que no soy tan malo ten mi psp, PERO ojo con borrar mi partida!- me entrega el aparato y no me queda más que jugar.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo**

**SASUKE POV**

Esta semana aprendí que con un pastelito de vainilla se compra a sakura, y es porque me entran celos al ver como las mujeres, y más que todo los hombres se acercan a ella con intenciones ocultas, que para mí son perfectas es como si pudiese ver en la oscuridad de sus corazones, como sea. Las cosas han ido mejorando y...  
-ESO ES MENTIRA DATTEBAYO TU NO TIENES NADA PORQUE YO TE HE VISTO BIEN, VEN PARA ACA QUE TE VOY A METER - escucho como naruto grita a todo pulmón interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- HAGARRENLO! –vaya y ahora quien será la victima? Y en solo cuestión de minutos me llego la respuesta saliendo a correr para auxiliar a sakura  
-ESTE AMIGOS DEJARLO EL ESTA ENFERMO- pero sasori se dio cuenta muy tarde los muchachos Iván hambrientos a tirar a la piscina a sakura, cuando la vi entrar corriendo por su vida "exagerado" sin dudarlo abrí la puerta del cuarto de mi hermano que era el más cercano a la entrada, y veo como en un intento desesperado de salir de ese aprieto sakura se tropieza y entra prácticamente volando al cuarto, y yo tras de ella cerrando y pasado el seguro a la puerta porque conociendo a naruto el insistiría.  
-sasuke teme abre la puerta! Sabes que es una tradición del grupo todos deben estar en la piscina! Dattebayo- aja tal y como lo supuse, tome aire y conteste lo más tajante posible  
-muchachos él no puede entrar a la piscina, espero que entiendan- escucho como vuelven a quejarse pero en ese momento me desvió del tema para ver a sakura sollozando en el suelo, "tan duro se ha dado" por Dios sasuke no preguntes bobadas! Me acerque rápidamente a ella y  
-estas bien souta?- le pregunto estoy preocupado.  
-que va... si me antoje de entrar volando al cuarto- hasta en estas situaciones no abandona su sarcasmo, que mujer tan testaruda es sakura, ignorando eso  
- haber déjame ayudarte- pero se niega en el acto  
-NO DEJALO YO PUEDO- intenta pararse pero como un resorte rebota otra vez en el suelo- AUCHS! - se queja fuertemente agarrando su abdomen y pude notar como su voz se quebraba un poco angelicalmente, Cansado de ver tal sufrimiento en sakura la cargue y la acomode en la cama de mi hermano, luego intente ver que producía esos dolores en sakura pero  
-DEJALO POR FAVOR ESTOY BIEN- y no era verdad, me empiezo enojar por lo terca que es.  
- te hiciste daño al entrar volando al cuarto- contesto con sarcasmo un poco enojado- déjame revisar- le digo ya mas tranquilo mirándole directo  
-no puedo sasuke- y entonces noto el miedo en su voz, para darle confianza me acerco un poco hasta si oído y  
-confía en mi- le susurro y al parecer funciono, pues quito sus manos de la camisa, me coloque nervioso pero no deje que se me notase, y le alce la prenda y en lo primero que se colocó mi mirada fue en una hojita verde que sobresalía del pantalón, un tatuaje muy provocador casi como una invitación Sobre esa piel tan nívea - muy lindo...- le digo y noto como se sonroja, luego si alzo la camisa y noto una estela morada- soutaa tienes un enorme morado atravesando tu abdomen – le alzo la camisa pero tengo cuidado de no revelarla accidentalmente, primero quiero saber el porqué, le miro y se ve tallada, noto como se le levanto la piel en algunas partes del morado en su abdomen, abdomen femenino y que solo me provocaba pasar mi lengua por ese lugar limpiando todo a su paso y luego perderme en sus jeans- aparte te has apretado y se te ha levantado la piel en algunas zonas hay que limpiarte- suspiro, control sasuke control- hombre con que te has tallado así? Veo que el suelo es bien peligroso- miro el suelo porque siento el instinto de poseerla en ese mismo momento- souta…- susurro, ya incapaz de verla- llamare a sasori vale tal vez te sientas más cómodo con el – salgo como un rayo de la habitación usando de todo mi auto control y mi fuerza de voluntad para dejarla ahí. Veo al sasori que camina hacia mí y  
-Como esta!? Se lastimo verdad?!- se notaba preocupado y los demás con cara de culpables  
-se lastimo el abdomen, sasori quiere hablar con voz te está esperando SOLO a ti vale- trate de ser específico para que supiese que solo podía entrar el  
-HAY NO ES NUESTRA CULPA!- grita naruto pero yo ya me perdía otra vez en las escaleras para subir a mi cuarto y solucionar cierto problema que se me presento al pensar pasar mi lengua por ciertas partes de sakura, desde cuando pierdo el control de mi cuerpo, JODER NECESITO UNA DUCHA DE AGUA FRIA! Por qué últimamente mi amiguito no me hace caso.  
Estuve en la ducha hasta que se me bajo el problema, cuando salí mi celular empezó a sonar.  
-Sasuke Uchiha... Hola onisan... Ok te espero- suspire mi hermano por fin salió del trabajo y se dirige hacia acá

Salí para el jardín, y todos estaban comiendo.  
-oh sasuke, ya te sirvo- dice ino acercándose a la parrilla, busco con la mirada y no encuentro a sakura.  
-ella esta descansado en la habitación, ya comió, no creo que demore en salir- dice sarori apareciendo a mi lado, casi matándome de un infarto  
-mira sasuke.- se acerca ino con mi comida  
-Gracias- me acerco a la mesa y me siento con mis amigos, y sasori a mi lado y así disgustamos.  
Veo como sakura aparece por las escaleras ya un poco mejor, con todo un disfraz bien puesto, si hay algo de que me he dado cuenta en el poco tiempo que le conozco, puedo asegurar que es delicada de salud, y lo digo porque un par de cervezas le hicieron daño, aparte de que tiene una inconfundible mala suerte, supongo que tendré que cuidarle mucho, también noto como el mercedes de mi hermano se estaciona. Y aparece el con su súper entrada.  
-hola muchachos comiendo sin mí?- dice sonrientes y  
-Hola itachi porque no avisaste que venias?- sasori fue el primero que se levantó, al parecer los demás estaban todavía en shock, ya cuando reaccionaron se acercaron a él y lo abrazaron, las mujeres le besaron la mejilla etc., y es que quien no conocía el Primogénito de la familia uchiha.  
-vaya y este jovencito quién es?- pregunta ya dirigiéndose a sakura  
-mucho gusto,- tomo la palabra sakura- me llamo souta- noto como itachi se sorprende un poco y luego me mira como diciéndome " es un ángel" y lo le devuelvo la mirada " pero es MI ángel"  
-un placer, Itachi Uchiha- y le estrecha la mano. y así itachi paso a la mesa a disgustar también.  
La tarde se pasó rápido dando inicio a una anochecer estrellado con una bella luna decorando el oscuro cielo, después de haber comido, todos colaboramos para que quedara limpio todo, los muchachos picinearon mas, mi hermano no pero esta vez no le hicieron la carrera por miedo a que le lastimasen como a sakura, hablando de ella se veía animada hablando con mi hermano que cada nada recibía una ametralladora mirada por parte mía. Tonto hermano mayor!  
Como iba, ya solo resto colocar música para crear el ambiente, entrando a la madrugada, algunos ya estaban durmiendo en general las chicas, ok algunas chicas porque las demás en este caso hinata y temari, bueno ellas estaban haciendo otras cosas con sus novios, sakura también se durmió en el cuarto de itachi, creo que debí decirle que ese cuarto era de ese tonto! Itachi le miraba con cariño pero ese de amistad, yo sabía que él no se acercaba con esas intenciones no después de saber que yo ando coleado por ella.  
Y así se durmieron todos hasta que solo quedamos, sasori, itachi y yo.  
-cerveza?- pregunte y los dos asistieron, la conversación era larga y yo no puedo esperar ni un minuto más de por saber que paso  
-vaya sakura ha crecido mucho- soltó itachi y yo me le quede viendo serio  
-como así?- pregunte y el me sonrió  
-hermano yo conocí a sakura cuando ella tenía 8 años. Y yo 10- dijo y yo le mire sorprendido, porque no me lo ha contado?!  
-y crees tú que eso no es algo que yo debiese saber?!- dije ya indignado  
-lo siento pero solo la vi ese día, Hakitori el padre de sakura, tenía algunos negocios con nuestro padre, en una reunión de esas llevo a sakura a la empresa y que se yo me topé con ella y nos hicimos amigos, jugamos todo el día es más recuerdo haberle regalado una flor de cerezo de un árbol. Después de eso a ella le toco viajar para continuar con sus estudios pues ella estudio siempre en un instituto privado de mujeres. Y apenas ahora la veo.- culmina tomando dándole un sorbo a la cerveza  
-así que tú eras itanishi? - pregunto sorprendido itachi y este asiente  
-si a ella no sé pero en el momento en que me presente solo me dijo "itanishi". Y así me llamo todo el día y hasta cuando se despidió- contesta mi hermano rascándose la nuca  
-jajaja cuando llego a casa me hablo de las aventuras con "itanishi" y yo solo pensé que se había visto una película o que se yo leyó un libro, incluso cuando hablaba con ella me preguntaba por "itanishi" y yo no sé a qué se refería no sabes en cuantas bibliotecas estuve buscando el libro "itanishi" esa sakura- dice ya un poquito nostálgico y yo me siento como sapo de otro lago  
-ha yo le pregunte mucho a mi padre sobre ella pero solo me contestaba que estaba estudiando, incluso en vacaciones yo pensé que no la volvería a ver así que olvide y ya.- suspira con tristeza al igual que sasori- que paso por que ahora esta así?- pregunta serio  
Y solo esta vez me meto en la conversación  
-si eso también lo quiero saber yo- me entraban un poquitos de celos saber que itachi le conoció primero que yo y esta le dio un sobrenombre y a mí no! Genial ahora parezco un niño celoso.  
-eso es larga historia- dice simplemente y así nos sentamos en la mesa y veo como se coloca triste  
-te escuchamos- dije simplemente e itachi asintió, mi hermano que al parecer tiene que ver con sakura, además necesito su opinión o punto de vista para no equivocarme en el siguiente paso con ella.  
- bueno, os contare como era sakura antes de sus 14 años, ella simplemente era luz en todo lado, desde pequeña todos le querían porque parecía una muñeca de porcelana, era tierna y aparte de todo eso inteligente, mamá y papá le metieron en el instituto para crear una gran mujer, y así sakura aprendió a leer perfectamente bien a los 5 años, y ya dominaba el inglés era la numero uno en todo, y la consentida de todos era excelente en todo lo que hacía, siempre sonreía y ayudaba a los demás, su cabello y sus ojos eran preferencia para ojos ajenos pero eso trajo consecuencias, para una niñita que se estaba a empezando a desarrollar como mujer y que se hacía tomar cariño fácilmente, llamo la atención de un hombre en especial- y se detuvo se veía perdido y triste- ese imbécil se obsesiono con ella cu.. Cuando cumplimos 14 años ese día a sakura y a mí se nos derrumbo todo, y desde ese día callo en una depresión y tristeza, yo también pero sakura se llevó la peor parte de todo, y nuestros padres ellos... - suspiro fuertemente y cerró los ojos con fuerza- ese día murieron también por culpa de ese desgraciado  
-sasori - dijo itachi colocando la mano en su hombro y sasori empezó a temblar recordando  
-muchachos ella disfrutaba ser mujer, jugar con sus amigas, ser femenina, ponerse vestido y jugar a la cocinita y con muñequitas, peinarse su cabello rosa, colocarse listones pero por muy inteligente que pudiese ser, ella seguía siendo una niña, producto de todo lo que paso ese día y los siguientes, así nació souta. - Suspiro- el error de nuestros padres fue confiar en que nadie le haría nada a sakura, porque quien podría odiarla o hacerle daño a sakura? Si ella era luz en todo lado. - y entonces empecé a entender lo que sucedía y mi mente se negaba a lo que venía  
-aquel día, 28 de marzo el cumpleaños número 14 de los dos sakura y yo hicimos una apuesta y ella gano, eligiendo el tema de la fiesta, y como toda niña soñadora sakura estaba feliz porque tenía un vestido que siempre quiso y era la primera vez que papa le dejaba utilizar sandalias medio altas.

**Flash black**  
**Sasori POV**  
-OH! SAKURA SASORI ESTAN HERMOSOS- grita mi madre a todo pulmón, sakura llevaba puesto un vestido blanco y rosa, en la parte superior era blanco sin mangas y en la mitad del abdomen se partía con una cinta roja haciéndole un moño en la parte de atrás, el listón rojo separaba la parte rosada que caía hasta sus muslos dejando ver sus rodillas. La parte rosada era brillante como de princesa. Tenía unas sandalias blancas que tenían de altura 3 centímetros, y estaban decoradas con piedrillas torna sol, su cabello estaba todo lanzado hacia el lado derecho y sujeto con un peine q tenia flores de cerezo hechas de piedras preciosas. Simplemente era una princesa Y yo, llevaba y smoking negro con una corbata roja.  
-hmp para mí se ve normal - dice mi padre medio celoso y sakura le abraza.- mentiras mi amor te vez hermosa y tu también todo un caballero  
Luego sakura mira y me abraza -jajaja hermana feliz cumpleaños estas muy linda.  
-verdad que si- dice con su voz angelical- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMANO! PUEDES CREERLO YA TENERMOS 14 AÑOS YA SOMOS GRANDES Y YO soy la princesa de las flores- y empieza a dar vueltas como una bailarina de ballet.- hay vienen nuestros amigos! - grita emocionada, esta es la primera vez que le permiten hacer la fiesta pues es la primera vez que gana además los cumpleaños anteriores hemos pedido viajes.  
La fiesta de princesa fue muy divertida sakura y yo como siempre no pudimos evitar recibir regalos.  
Yo estaba hablando con una linda chica y noto como mi hermana sale de la celebración y con mi deber de hermano mayor y. "Protector" me despido de la niña y sigo a mi hermana.  
Veo como se acerca a un hombre de cabellos plateados y con anteojos, noto que le hace algunas señales con la mano y luego sakura le sigue, yo voy tras de ella y cuando cruce a la esquina escuche un grito y vi que aquel hombre había agarrado a mi hermana y la metió a un carro, y este arranco, asustado y llorando a mares me dirijo a la fiesta sin perder tiempo y le digo a mis padres.  
-NOOO!- grito mi madre explotando en llanto y abrazándome mientras yo lloraba a sin parar con ella, mi padre solo salió de la celebración y segundos después se escuchó el carro. Mi madre despidió a todos los invitados y fuimos en busca de nuestros familiares. Recibimos una llamada  
-MI AMOR? DONDE ESTAS... PERO QUE PASO! VOY PARA HAYA AHORA- mi madre lloraba y yo, ya desesperado no pude evitar volver llorar también sentía un horrible presentimiento, nos demoramos 20 minutos en llegar pues al parecer todo sucedió en un lugar muy alejado de la sociedad, se escuchó un disparo y en la mitad de la calle dejamos el carro y entramos a una especie de granja, al entrar vimos a mi padre en el suelo tendido sin signos vitales, y buscamos a nuestra hermana que estaba llorando encima de paja y temblaba.  
- NO! - grito otra vez mi madre llorando desconsoladamente corriendo a ver a nuestro padre y yo a mi hermana, vi como el muchacho salió a correr y se monto en el carro, mi madre al ver esto también salió detrás de él y se montó en el carro para perseguirlo. Me dirijo a mi padre y mi cuerpo flaquea y caí arrodillado y lloro me preguntaba de donde me salían tantas lagrimas luego noto que mi hermana esta untada de sangre en el vestido y me acerco a ella para ver si está herida pero veo que no lo está, entendiendo todo de inmediato y sin más cargue a mi hermana que se aferró a mi llorando desconsoladamente y yo, intento no llorar pero para mí es imposible. Salí de la granja con ella en manos y me senté en el muro que encerraba la granja, saque mi celular y  
-Policía... Necesito ayuda, me encuentro en una especia de granja, al sur de la ciudad... Si si saliendo al aeropuerto... Espere verifico... Si tiene nombre... Granja los experimentos... también necesito una ambulancia, mi hermana esta muy mal de salud... 10 minutos..Está bien...- y así paso el tiempo establecido y llego una patrulla de policías con una ambulancia a recogernos, yo acompañaba a mi hermana y que no decía nada solo tenia su mirada perdida en algún punto de la ambulancia ya no lloraba, y yo solo le miraba con pena no sabia que decirle y al parecer ella no quería hablar.

llegamos a hospital central y me preguntaron que le sucedía a sakura y con la pena mas grande de mi vida les conté, le hicieron analizis y todo parece ser como yo pensaba.

estaba acompañando a mi hermana en su habitación del hospital, y llegaron unos policías

-ustedes son los hijos haruno?- pregunta un oficial y yo asiento. -lamento ser yo quien le de esta noticia pero Hakitori no sobrevivió, y la señora Minami la encontramos sin vida en vuestro coche. al parecer la estrellaron con otro automóvil, pero eso no es todo lo mas entraño es que la persona que hizo esto también esta muerta, al parecer fue atropellada por un jovencito. no puedo dar detalles, respecto a ustedes serán separados y .

-NO! - grite - no me separare de mi hermana

-mmmm ya veremos que podemos hacer por ustedes por ahora es todo- sale de la habitación y volteo a ver a mi hermana que esta llorando en silencio, y sin fuerzas la abrazo fuertemente y lloramos juntos teniendo miedo de que nos fuesen a separar.

**End of flash black**

**-**desde entonces he ayudado a mi hermana, esos malditos nos separaron casi un año y medio, me toco buscar un abogado y para mi buena suerte la madre de deidara es abogada y peleo nuestra custodia ganando, aquel día mi hermana perdió las esperanzas de ser mujer y empezó a tener miedo de que la tocasen, estuvo encerrada mucho tiempo y casi no hablaba y, con el pasar del tiempo empezó a disfrazarse para que nadie supiera que ella es mujer, en este momento ella ya seria profesional porque su educación era muy avanzada, pero por andar en eso perdió todo su intelecto por eso ella es tan inteligente, siempre quiso ser profesora mi hermana...- sasori lloraba recordando ese día y yo simplemente tenia apretado mis puños por la impotencia- mi pobre hermana yo solo quiero que vuelva a ser la misma y se que para ella es difícil para mi lo fue. - suspira limpiándose las lagrimas- pero cuando te conoció, ella esta empezando a creer poco a poco en si misma, sasuke tu eres el único que la puede ayudar a superar todo lo que paso en ese horrible día, y especialmente a querer ser otra vez mujer.

itachi sin pensarlo abrazo a sasori dándole apoyo emocional y yo me coloque de pie, no sabia que decir o que pensar pero sentía unas enormes ganas de matar a ese infeliz de... pero como un flash sentí algo en mi cabeza

-sasori como se llamaba ese sujeto? - no recuerdo haber oído su nombre, sasori no lo pronuncio

-sasuke no creo que siquiera lo pueda decir yo odio ese hombre, y se que esta muerto pero le odio por culpa de el sakura y yo sufrimos mucho- dice despegándose de itachi

-sasori dinos el nombre- dice itachi y sasori suspira

-kabuto- contesta y yo me heló

- ese hombre tenia cabello plateado y anteojos?- pregunte y el asintió, voltee a ver a mi hermano y el me miro como da dome permiso- sasori yo asesine a ese hombre... - noto como me quedo mirando y luego sonríe pero ve que nosotros no correspondemos la sonrisa y se queda serio

-entonces tu eras aquel joven del que el poli nos no quiso hablar?- pregunta y yo afirmo con mi cabeza- vaya que coincidencia y dime le diste duro con el carro?

-como no tienes idea, el se me metió en el camino y yo no pude esquivarlo y se llevo su troyano mio- itachi nos dio a los dos un coscorrón que lo sentí hasta en las bolas

-malditos idiotas- dice y luego volvemos a estar serios

-aquella tarde mi vida a los ojos de mi padre se volvió muy problemática, el nunca comprendió que fue un accidente y cada que puede me lo saca en cara, he pasado muy malos ratos por eso, aunque sea este año me devolvió mi licencia para conducir, me dijo que era para emergencias pero igual esta semana tuve una resbalón con el por conducir el carro de mi hermano, sin contar que cada nada me dice que mate a alguien inocente y he vivido arrepentido pero ahora en este momento creo que valió la pena- dije y mi hermano me miro con desaprobación

-vaya entonces si es enserio?! - grito sasori pálido- has sido tu ? pensé que estabas jodiendo! - y otro golpe pero esta vez de parte mía- espera sasuke tenemos que hablar!- pero yo ya estaba caminando para el cuarto de itachi donde estaba sakura, no se que le iba a decir pero da igual entre y cerré y la vi acostada en la cama, disfrazada todavía, volví a suspirar y me senté en el sofá pensando a mil por hora no lograba entender si alguien se sentía como yo, con ganas de revivir a ese imbécil y matarlo otra vez, que coraje y celos que siento, despeje mi cabeza e intente no pensar en eso. ahora mi siguiente paso, me acerque a sakura, se perfectamente bien que esto esta mal pero

-souta.. souta despierta- le moví y vi como abrió sus ojos lentamente y se sentó en la cama, iba a hablar pero se lo impedí colocando un dedo en su boca- shii no no hables- le digo y noto un sonrojo, sin pensarlo le abrazo fuertemente y en solo cuestión de segundos me corresponde pasando sus brazos por mis hombros y abrazando mi cuello, y la sentí completamente pegada a mi, no quería incomodarla pero me separe de ella y la mire a los ojos, los tenia un poco húmedos

-me abrazas otra vez?- me pregunta con esa voz que me molesta pero como negarlo y volví a abrazarla fuertemente- sasuke tu, te quedaras con migo cuando ganemos el decatlon ?- me sorprendo por lo que me esta pidiendo

-si, me quedare con tigo por siempre.- le contesto y ella se separa y me mira directo a los ojos

-enserio?- pregunta un poco sorprendida

-si.- y esta vez ella salta y me abraza fuertemente

-gracias.

después salí y me dirigí a mi habitación, a pensar. en toda la cantidad de información que he recibido hoy.

Y como un rayo llego el lunes. Con ello mucho estudio. Sakura y yo nos dedicamos única y exclusivamente a estudiar, ninguno de los dos dijo algo por lo ocurrido el fin de semana.  
No deje de pensar ni un Solo segundo en todo lo que sasori me conto, y aun en que no me arrepentía ya de nada porque yo soy de esas personas que piensan que por algo pasan las cosas, pero no dejaba de sentir rabia pensar que sakura y el, y no solo eso sus padres pensé que se me iba a dar difícil entender eso pero parece que en el fondo de mi corazón, muy en el fondo se puede decir que se lo que se siente perder a tu familia en un solo día. Y gracias a eso La relación mejoro supe que no debo apurar a sakura, porque quiero que confié en mi así que esperare a que ella se muestre por sí sola, digo después de todo le prometí estar con ella siempre.  
Y entre el estudio, las profundizaciones y todo lo demás. El famoso día del decatlón llego y con ello Sakura vomitando en el baño de los hombres.  
-te digo que estoy bien solo es pánico escénico- contestaba desde el otro lado de la puerta  
-seguro, mira que ya casi es nuestro número y tenemos que ganar, muero por dormir tarde los lunes que vienen- conteste y recibí y golpe en la cabeza por parte de sasori  
-vaya que así seguro le animas- dice sarcásticamente, suspire y mire a todos mis amigos que estaban preocupados por sakura  
-muchachos déjenme un momento a solas con souta- dije y sasori me miro y luego ayudo a convencerlos para que saliesen todos del baño, ya seguro de que nadie estaba adentro y que nadie nos escuchaba, porque cierto rubio tiene a ser muy cotilla, me acerque a la puerta del baño y.  
-souta- susurre con mis voz calmada- no tengas miedo, recuerda que estamos los dos juntos en esto y que no estás solo, enserio me gustaría que confiaras más en mi.- apoye mi cabeza en la puerta, y en solo cuestión de segundo se abrió dejando ver a sakura llorando, y se lanzó a abrazarme fuertemente, tal y como aquella noche.  
-lo siento, me da miedo ser el centro de atención pero si estoy con tigo sé que nada me pasara verdad?- pregunta y yo afirmo con la cabeza- y si confió en ti enserio.  
-hmp enserio?- pregunte y noto como me mira extraño luego se sonroja al notar que todavía estamos abrazados y salta alejándose de mí.  
-BIEN! Ya estamos vamos a patear traseros y a quebrar mentes con matemática- dice desviando el tema y se acerca al lava manos a lavarse la boca, incluso hasta se cepilla, a veces me pregunto de donde salen esas cosas? Y como arte de magia el cepillo de dientes desaparece. - listo  
-hmp- que extraño, bueno llegamos al coliseo. Y estaba que reventaba de personas, hoy era el gran día pues es cuando demostrarnos los resultados del instituto.  
-uchiha, haruno- aparece el sensei- confió en ustedes sé que no me defraudaran. Y si hoy ganan, los lunes y los miércoles que vienen del este semestre si quieren, no entran a clase- y ese tiempo lo tomaría para estar con sakura, más perfecto no pudo haber sido- ya es hora no me defrauden.-  
Caminamos hasta la tarima del coliseo y habían muchos estudiantes de otros institutos representando, y así se dio inicio a todo. Cada uno estábamos parados y entonces el director hizo la primera pregunta. Que fallamos al instante, y así las siguientes cinco estábamos oxidados y un poco aturdidos, no conseguíamos responder a tiempo y la mitad de esas preguntas yo me sabía la respuesta, ok sasuke concéntrate. Volteo a ver a sakura y le tomo la mano, nos miramos y con eso nos dijimos todo. Suspire y  
- sexta pregunta, dos edificios están separados por una calle de 30 metros... El edificio A mide 50 metros de altura, y el- concéntrate sasuke cuál es el Angulo que se forma si en el edificio B hay una persona mirando la sima del edificio A y luego mirando un gato que esta sobre el barandal del piso 2 mirando hacia la sima del edificio dos formando un Angulo de 30 grados si cada piso mide 5 metros?, ya sabiendo esto cuanto mide el edificio B de altura? ,( Ero.f- cuál es el peso atómico del hierro? Ok no xD) la respuesta me llego en milésimas de segundo, toque el timbre y di mi respuesta  
-correcto señor uchiha-(Ero.f- está bien me dio pereza resolver el problema, pero esta fácil) hace una pausa- pregunta número 7- empieza a narrar y yo solo pienso que nos faltan más de 50 preguntas para acabar y el equipo que tenga el mayor de respuestas correctas gana, me descuido pero vuelvo a la tierra porque sakura contesta la pregunta 7 - correcto joven haruno, pregunta número 8- y así continuo hasta la pregunta 50, pues tomaríamos un receso para las otras 50 preguntas.  
-Vaya muchachos están casi empatados con el instituto de la niebla, y aparte están respondiendo muy rápido y eso me hace no entender nada- dice naruto con dos lagrimones en los ojos  
-bueno seran mejor que coman algo antes de que empiezen el segundo tiempo por asi decirlo- complemento sasori,  
-si muchachos lo único bueno es que todos son veloces respondiendo esos problemas, digo apenas pasaron como 20 minutos, supongo que no demorara nada la otra mitad sin contar que hay ejercicios muy fáciles- dice hinata y souta le sonríe  
-si tienes razón hinata hay ejercicios muy fáciles, bueno menos mal se los dejo a sasuke, y yo me encargo de los difíciles- contesta hiriendo mi orgullo  
-que dijiste PECOSO?...- coloque cara de ultratumba y souta se coloca detrás de hinata y hace una señal con la mano  
-nada, nada era broma sasuke- todos se rieron al ver esa escena  
-bueno muchachos hay un receso de 15 minutos, coman algo y vuelvan a la plataforma para terminar con esto- dice sasori y  
-pero sasori recuerda que de este ajetreo matemático vienen más ajetreos, de las otras materias claro esta ninguna de las otras tiene tan buen regalo como el que se llevaron souta y sasuke- dice ino, y eso es verdad nos llevamos el pez gordo con ser los representantes de matemáticas, y así tomamos una limonada y sakura le añadió un pastelito de vainilla.  
El siguiente encuentro empezó y este duro menos que el anterior, sakura y yo le habíamos perdido el miedo al asunto y con ellos volvimos a nuestra velocidad sobrenatural. Y como era de esperarse, sin empates ni nada se puede decir que pateamos traseros...  
-y con un resultado de 40 ejercicios resueltos LOS GANADORES SON... KONOHA! Representados por... SASUKE UCHIHA, SOUTA HARUNO!- y entonces el coliseo estallo en un bullicio y no se evitó por parte de nuestro grupo  
-SOUTA, SASUKE, SOUTA, SASUKE,SOUTA, SASUKE,!- y como es de esperarse todos se contagiaron y ahora no era solo nuestro grupo, si no todo el instituto -SOUTA, SASUKE,SOUTA, SASUKE,SOUTA, SASUKE,! - se sentía adrenalina y entonces nos dieron el trofeo y lo levantamos, y poof confeti por todo lado pero de donde ha salido? Y luego globos? Haa como sea bajamos y caminamos por el centro del instituto y le entregamos el trofeo a sarutobi.  
-te lo mereces sensei- dice sakura y yo asiento, el sensei nos miraba orgullosos y no lo hizo saber  
-estoy orgulloso de vosotros, sigan así y ya pueden empezar a disfrutar de mi obsequio. – nos acercamos a nuestros amigos y

-MUCHACHOS YA QUE HOY ES VIERNES! LO CELEBRAREMOS EN MI CASA!, ASI QUE PIDAN PERMISO PARA QUEDARSE A DORMIR!- sakura coloca cara de terror y luego golpea a sasori en la cabeza

-que mierda dices sasori, hay personas que quieren privacidad además es muy pequeño el lugar!-

-hay bueno pues, en mi casa no- suspira

-jajaja no te preocupes, mejor vayamos a la villa de mis padres, está al lado del mar y podemos comprar cervezas y todo eso- aporta naruto y todos parecemos estar de acuerdo

-SI! BUENA IDEA NARUTO! – Grita rock lee – HOY FIESTA EN LA VILLA DE NARUTO! – dice y al parecer lo que empezó ser una reunión de amigos, ahora era una fiesta para el instituto.

-haa! QUE MIERDA HICISTE ROCK LEE, - suspira pues todos y me refiero a TODOS parecieron estar de acuerdo- no era una fiesta solo una reunión de nosotros

-haa bueno pues ahora es una fiesta, verdad que no te molesta- le hace carita de llorar y con eso lo compra

-bueno pues está bien, entonces esperemos a que nos despachen y nos vemos en la noche, les mando un mensaje con la dirección vale, y TU ROCK LEE TIENES QUE AYUDARME A LIMPIAR!- grito y así quedaron todos para verse en la villa de naruto al parecer este fin de semana será largo,

Noto que algo me molesta en el hombro y volteo era sakura que me miraba muy distinto

-este sasuke tienes un momento?- se veía algo como decidida

-si claro que pasa souta?- le pregunto pues la verdad parece ser que quiere decirme algo importante, y me toma del brazo y me aleja, BUENO ALEJA.. casi tomamos un barco de lo lejos que nos colocamos de todos y suspira- que pasa te sientes bien, porque estamos tan lejos de los demás?

-sasuke quiero decirte algo importante tu… ME GUSTAS!..- grita dejándome en shock total

-pe..pero tu… - no podía articular palabra esto no lo tenia planeado

-lo se..- suspira pareciera querer hablar ya como sakura- te aseguro que no soy lo que parezco yo- se mandó la mano a la cabeza…

Continuara...

en el próximo por fin aparece sakura *w*... y algunas cosas del pasado

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**4. ASI SOY YO.**

**sakura pov.**

caminaba de un lado a otro desesperada, pareciera que en cualquier momento se iba a hacer una marca horizontal en el piso de mi cuarto y mi hermano me miraba esperando el porqué de mi estado.

-ok hermana suspira y cuéntame que paso- y es que me había quedado ya varias veces en la narración, no sabía que sentir si miedo o felicidad o frustración

-cuando el decatlón acabo...- suspire

-Si esa parte ya la se, empiezas por ahí y de ese punto no pasas  
-si eso, pues veras viste que aleje a sasuke de todos cierto- si estaba nerviosa y no quería ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría mi onisan  
-si pero no, estaba mirando un par de Tet..- pero se calló al ver mi cara de advertencia- bueno, estaba recreando la vista así que no pude ver, que paso después de que te lo llevaste.  
-pues veras lo aleje lo más que pude de la civilización y entonces cuando me asegure que estábamos solos, cuando vi que nadie nos miraba y posiblemente nos escuchaba  
-Sí..- dice haciéndome un gesto con la mano para continuar  
-cuando un alma no pasaba por nuestro lado, y el desierto se sentía a flor de piel - empecé a contarle pero intentaba de rellenar lo más que podía  
-aján...- me miraba mi hermano levantando una ceja  
-Como cuando la madre ave se va y deja a sus polluelos solos así más o men...-  
-JODER SAKURA SOLTALO YA!- grita al ver que no pasaba de mi narración y yo sin pensarlo se lo suelto  
-LE DIJE A SASUKE QUE ME GUSTABA!-grite y es que enserio estaba nerviosa, mi hermano se quedó serio.- Y PEOR AUN CASI LE MUESTRO QUIEN ERA YO DE VERDAD! ESTUVE A ESTO!- hacía gestos con mis manos mientras hablaba

-que?- pregunta consternado

-LO SE LOSE no debí!, estaba emocionada además parece que yo a él le intereso y estoy segura que no me quiere decir nada porque piensa que soy hombre además...- tome aire- estaba a punto de rebelarme pero..

-pero...- contesta sonriéndome- que paso? hermana contame que me mata la intriga!

-bueno...

**Flash back**

-sasuke quiero decirte algo importante tu… ME GUSTAS!..- grite sin pensarlo, bueno en realidad iba a decirlo poco a poco pero que se yo estoy desesperada

-pe..pero tu… - se veía shokeado y con expresión un poco temeroso, como si me fuera a rechazar lo único que veía venir era " jeje tu y yo somos.. Hombres… ambos!" así que no le deje hablar

-lo se..- intente hablar como yo pero me corte - te aseguro que no soy lo que parezco yo...- llego la hora, desde que tengo 14 años mi vida a sido un infierno, me ocultaba a los demás por miedo a que me hicieran daño yo, simplemente estoy cansada y no quiero tener más miedo siento que con sasuke pasa eso y en solo cuestión de segundos cuando me abraza me siento más fuerte que cualquier personaje de las historias de marvel, entonces es hora de superar esta vida.. y por fin ser yo y…

-SASUKE KUN!- escucho un grito y fácilmente soy sacada de mis pensamientos filósofos de cómo superar los males y rápidamente retiro mi mano de la cabeza- MI AMOR TE ESTABA BUSCANDO PARA FELICITARTE POR GANAR!- grita karin lanzándose a el casi derribando-lo, luego me mira y - Y A TI TAMBIÉN SOUTA ES INCREHIBLE QUE MIS DOS AMORES SEAN TAN INTELIGENTES- dice abrazándome y luego se lanza otra vez sobre sasuke y yo al verme en ese momento tan... estropeado salí a correr

end of flash black

- y entonces eso Paso.. no le dijiste nada…como vas a salir a correr sakura! - ahora el histérico era mi hermano- joder sakura ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro y no puedo creer que te hayas cortado así! pudiste esperar a que sasuke corriera a karin y luego encontrar un lugar más íntimo y que se yo sacarse los cueros al sol y hablar y luego besarse y después- Pero mi hermano cruzo la puerta de un derechazo mio pasaron unos segundos - HA ! ERA BROMA Y LO SABES.- dice entrando otra vez al cuarto sobándose la cara

-hay.. soy una perdedora- dije lanzándome en mi cama boca arriba mirando el techo de mi cama- no lo pude evitar y fijo ahora me arrepiento

-NADA DE ESO, ESTA NOCHE TERMINARAN ESE ASUNTO...

- como haré eso?- noto como una sonrisa ultratumbica se cola por sus labios y siento como un escalofrió hace un paseo por mi cuerpo

-déjamelo ami...

**sasuke pov**

-OH? Huyo de ti? Jajajajajajajajaja hermano tienes una suerte de baño!- itachi se partía al carajo mientras le contaba lo sucedido, y es que no puedo creer que tenga tan mala suerte es decir por fin veo una chispa que da inicio a una relación con sakura y aparece Karin interrumpiendo la declaración de mi sakura. - pero mira el lado bueno le gustas es decir que prácticamente tienes de vuestro permiso para lanzarte sobre ella y aclararle las cosas, además estuvo a punto de revelarte ante ti imagínate! No esta noche definitivamente estará re interesante  
-si espero verla en la villa ya quiero aclarar las cosas es que a ella es la única que se le ocurre salir a correr  
-baja un cambio hermano que sus razones tiene, trata de entenderla. - tiene razón suspire solo nunca imagine que sakura fuera tan arriesgada.  
-iras a la villa esta noche?- le pregunte a mi hermano  
-no ya tengo otros planes...- últimamente mi hermano tienes planes fuera del trabajo, ya me imagino -pero te deseo suerte hermano y...- saca unas llaves de su chaqueta- un regalo por ganar el decatlón pero no le digas a papa  
-Hermano tu...?- no podía creerlo- me lo regalas?  
-mmm deja de ilusionarte tanto solo es para que te puedas mover.. Estos días necesito tiempo para mis cosas - eso solo significa una cosa...- bueno me voy nos vemos

-gracias hermano deséame suerte- dije estrechando su mano

-suerte ya quiero verte con sakura será interesante

Ya eran las 8 de la noche, y estaba listo para irme tome las llaves y vi la dirección que tenía en el llavero, estaba cerca aproximadamente a dos calles, Salí y camine decidido durante 10 minutos, llegue a la calle y toque la puerta en una casa muy humilde.  
-HA señor uchiha? Si su hermano dijo que vendría pase..- una ancianita que me guio hasta el interior,- desea tomar algo?  
-No gracias, este...  
-Sabrina...- le miro asintiendo con mi cabeza- bien entonces sígame que aquello esta por aquí- le seguí y llegue a la parte trasera de la casa que parecía haber un lugar donde guardar carros.- su hermano me ha explicado la situación así que por eso eligió este vehículo- dice señalando un carro q parece una chatarra.  
-hmp no está un poco viejo?- pregunte y ella me mira y sonríe  
-OH que cabeza la mia- se acerca a la pared y se ve un objeto cubierto con una manta enorme- y aquí esta! - tenia a mis ojos una bellísima motocicleta Cross negra completamente nueva para mi solito- su hermano la compro hace dos días es una buena motocicleta y dijo que te gustaría.- y valla que acierto como lo habrá sabido? Seguro que no influencio mis programas matutinos de locos saltando por caminos con montañas haciendo maromas...- y los cascos - me entrega dos cascos negros.  
-dos?- pregunto y ella sonríe  
-el señor itachi dijo q era para tu flor...- y entonces vuelvo a la realidad, cojo el casco y me lo coloco y salto a la moto, la acelero y me coloco en la llanta de atrás, me llevo un susto de infarto y salgo como todo un macho.  
-GRACIAS SEÑORA SABRINA!- grito antes de saltar el muro que me separa de la calle  
-de nada mijo - le escucho decir, me hubiese matado si hubiese hecho ese salto con otra moto, menos mal esta tiene buenos amortiguadores. Y había una rampa

Llegue y la villa estaba que explotaba de personas y se escuchaba música a todo volumen, aparque la motocicleta y entre muchas mujeres me veían pero yo buscaba a alguien en especial, tenía que aclarar los sucedido esta tarde y tenía que ser ahora, es extraño he tenido paciencia en todo lo que tengo que hacer pero ahora mi paciencia es como la coca cola, primero normal, luego light y ahora Zero.

No te a lo lejos una cabellera roja, y eso significaba que esa persona me podría ayudar a buscar mi objetivo, me acerque y

-SASUKE KUN! QUIERES BAILAR CON MIGO?- oh no pero que quiere zafrina ahora que no hay más chicos para invitarlos a bailar!

-este estoy ocupado zafrina será luego vale - noto la decepción en sus ojos y luego me sonríe

-vale te esperare guapo- y se retira, busco de nuevo mi objetivo pero al parecer el me encontró a mi

-hey sasuke ven..- me hala del brazo sasori arrastrándome por toda la fiesta hasta llegar a la arena del mar y luego alejarnos de la civilización- sakura te está esperando detrás de esas rocas..- señala el camino que conecta con el arrecife del mar.- me ha contado lo que paso y la verdad no he podido evitar ayudarles vale arregla las cosas si?

-lo hare

-HA! Y no te dejes ver de naruto… quiere hacer el juego de la cerveza con voz ya sabes cómo se pone- me advierte y yo me alejo rápido

-ok.- veo como da la vuelta y se pierde otra vez en la multitud, caminaba nervioso mis manos sudan y no puedo evitar pensar quien me voy a encontrar detrás de esas rocas, acelero mi paso casi corriendo salto las piedras para cortar camino o si no me demoro más, arriba puedo ver perfecta una cabellera larga y rosada mesándose al ritmo de la brisa, y un cuerpo cubierto por un vestido blanco medio transparente, se podía notar un bikini abajo verde limón- s… - al bajar de las rocas y vuelvo a tocar la arena noto como sakura se da la vuelta y me queda viendo, y noto una expresión fugaz de miedo en sus ojos , ni en mis más locos sueños imagine a sakura tan bella parecía una diosa bajo la luna y su cuerpo… "ese cuerpo" bien formado he increíblemente fino, como logra esconder todo eso bajo la ropas masculinas?

-sasuke…- su voz, ya completamente angelical la verdad no sabía que decir estaba entre hechizado e hipnotizado y eso de no saber que decir me sirvió mucho porque una metida de pata ahora sería falta- este.. ma llamo sakura y soy…

-souta?...- por DIOS parezco un completo estúpido

-si…- nos miramos fijamente y sonreímos

-ya sabía yo que tanta rareza tenía un porque..- suspira y luego me sonríe- pero porque?

-mmmm larga historia te importaría si la dejamos para después?- asiento- ahora quiero saber qué piensas de mí? Yo este…- vaya que esta mujer si es arriesgada – me gustas mucho sasuke

-sakura tú me gustas desde que eras souta, tienes alguna idea de lo que es para un hombre sentirse atraído por otro?- dije y ella sonrió

-lo se sasuke por eso hago esto, por favor abrázame y siente mi cuerpo- y así lo hago se sentida diferente sin ese poco de ropa encima

- eres hermosa sakura- siento como se cuelga de mi cuello y enreda sus manos en mi cabello acariciándolo, le veo y ya no puedo evitarlo me acerco lentamente a su boca y le beso delicadamente, pero solo un beso casto me ha dejado darle, porque se retira un poquito asustada y luego se sienta en la arena y se abraza las piernas puedo entenderla y se que no quiere ir muy rápido ni corriendo por su horrible pasado y entonces es hora de "apoyo uchiha" y me siento detrás de ella y la abrazo, nuestros cuerpo parecen esposas encajan a la perfección- sabes más que nada siempre seré tu guardián sakura y no dejare que nadie te coloque la mano encima porque te juro que le mato- y es que el destino me encargo a sakura haruno incluso cuando no la conocía.- mi novia es solo mía.

- ha asi que ya somos novios? Y soy tuya- dice mientras se acuesta del todo en mi pecho

-mmm si quieres ser mi novia?- pregunte y siento como suspira

-no vamos muy rápido?- pregunta dejándome mudo por solo segundo

-mmm yo diría que vamos muy lentos, sabes cuánto tiempo nos quitó souta?- pregunte

-y el que nos va a quitar…- ok eso si me dejo sorprendido- sasuke yo no puedo cambiar ya en el instituto, y lo sabes me pueden expulsar esto es un secreto y tienes que guardármelo

-vale entonces… no hablemos de eso sakura haruno

-si quiero ser tu novia

-un poco tarde pero

- pero todavía no ha expirado- si se ve esta relación interesante los dos pensamos muy parejos

-me regalas otro beso?- pregunto y en minutos ya estoy tirado en la arena con ella encima de mi besándome tímidamente, luego nos separamos – sabes lo interesante que será esto en el instituto?

-mmm si interesantísimo pero será también un secreto

-claro esta lo último que necesito es que me tachen de gay-

-oye! Que tienes en contra de souta?- pregunta "enojada"

-que todos le conocen como hombre- contesto – pero eso es casi bueno, quiere decir que solo yo se quién eres y solo yo puedo darte besos preciosa

-mmmm si- y me regala un pico – sabes siempre tuve problemas cuando me gustaba un chico, y siempre intentaba de alejarlos de mi para no lastimarme pero con tigo se me hizo tan difícil

-eso es porque soy irresistible sakura

- Creído.. igual es una lastima, digo yo tal vez tu no seas mi príncipe azul y eso de no ser besada por nadie mas se me hace duro

-que?!- pregunto a punto de un colapso de celos

-era mentira sasuke- y se levanta de mi lado y luego se quita el vestido- iré a darme un chapuzon que dices te me pegas?- pregunta conquetamente y yo como decir que no a mi nueva y única novia? y aprovechando a sakura me adentre al mar con ella, estaba oscuro y sentia un poco de temor por saber que estaba pisando, el agua esta helada pero cuando la alcanzo y la abrazo se me pasa solo un poco

-oye, crees que sea bueno bañarnos a estas horas de la noche? con casi todo el instituto en la casa del dobe arriesgándonos a ser descubiertos?- veo como sonrie y alza los hombros como segura de si misma

-mmmm yo se que si no haces ruidos no nos escucharan ademas mi hermano lo tiene todo vigilado porque no te relajas y nadamos un rato a la luz de la luna asi en plan romantico?- me hace gracia sus comentarios

-esta bien sakura- la abrazo y nos tomamos de las manos- sabes nadar?

-por favor.. soy una esperta

-vamos a ver si me ganas, sabes hace unos años naruto y yo encontramos una cueva cerca de aqui y podríamos ir

-esta lejos

- a unos dos kilometros...- veo como se le descompone la mandíbula

- y si mejor nadamos aqui cerquita y no arriesgamos nuestra preciosa vida, ademas naruto arreglo esta fiesta para nosotros por ganar el decatlon no podemos demorarnos

-entonces que propones?- pregunte y noto como se le ilumina la vista

-besos y abrazos

- me parece bien - le abrazo fuertemente y la beso haciendo una combinación entre delicado esta vez me ha dejado espacio para saborearla mejor pasando suavemente mi lengua por su boca, ella vuelve a aferrarse a mi y corresponde torpemente es como si...- sakura?- me separo cortando el beso

-si..- pregunta atemorizada

-no me digas que este es tu primer beso?- noto como se sonroja furiosamente y se desprende de mi como si quemara, y luego se sumerge toda en el agua y nada unos metros lejos de mi quedando abajo sin salir - este ... sal de hay no seas penosa

-nso lsho somsy - contesta desde abajo del agua y no le entiende nada

-que?- vuelve a salir

-que no lo soy solo, no hagas un escándalo por esto- dice casi afirmando mi pregunta anterior, me acerco y la abrazo por dentras

-no lo haría mi amor, confía en mi...- susurro en su nuca y es que me llena que yo sea el primero en besarla de verdad y sentir su cariño. - pero porque?

-mmm no se no me nacia y ya no necesito explicarte cosas que ni yo se- y murio el tema, pasaron unos 30 minutos y lo unico que hicimos fue nadar y de vez en cuando besarnos. y abrazarnos pero nada llegando a extremos

ya al rato salimos por que ivamos a terminar como pasitas, y veo como se acerca hasta.. OH DE DONDE HA SALIDO ESA MALETA NO ME HABIA FIJADO?

-que llebas hay?- pregunte mientras me colocaba la camisa

-mmm souta- contesta simplemente- no pensaras que iré asi a la fiesta, o si?- pues la verdad

- la verdad no lo habia pensado estaba concentrado en otras, cosas...- contesto medio perdido y sakura se sonroja

-ya veo.. pues date la vuelta que me voy a cambiar- y asi lo hizo. pasamos las piedras y llegamos a la fiesta que estaba encendida con la musica al tope

-COLA!- grita rock lee y todo se van formando en una fila y dando vueltas alrededor del espacio

-SHASUKE, SHOUTA! DONDE CARAJO ESHTABAN!- aparece un rubio despelucado y un poco tomado- VAMOSH A DIVERTIRNOSH!HIP...

continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**EL PESO DE MI CORAZON**

5. DESCONTROL

**SAKURA POV**

-QUE!- gritaba descontrolada, es que en mi vida mi hermano había tenido tal idea o tal disparate que me incluyera a mí, es decir eso se lo dejaba a deida pero para mí en todo el sentido de la palabra esta idea era suicidio total

-HERMANA! SOLO TIENE QUE USAR ESTO Y VOLVER A REPETIR LAS MISMA PALABRAS QUE LE DIJISTE DESPUES DEL DECATLON Y SOLUCIONARLO TODO!- contesto igual de descontrolado que yo, mostrándome un bikini verde limón con un vestido transparente

-pero hermano, porque no le puedo decir que era una broma sobre eso y dejarlo todo tal y como estaba antes?- pregunte esperanzada de que me siga la corriente

-y tú crees que él, conociéndolo como lo conoces sabiendo tu que él es increíblemente sabio se creerá esas palabras? Por favor sakura piensa con cabeza fría y entenderás que lo mejor es eso, o créeme que quedaras en ridículo…o dime acaso no quieres tener en el futuro la satisfacción de saber que sasuke uchiha es tuyo? Y que tuvieron una divertida historia de amor?- y le entiendo yo me muero por que sasuke sea solo para mí pero que hay del? Le gustó tanto como yo es decir ni siquiera he besado bueno en realidad si pero sin mi consentimiento nunca lo he hecho queriendo! Suspire derrotada

- está bien pero es necesario el vestido y el bikini?- pregunte un poco temerosa de la respuesta

-así evitaras quitarte la peluca, mira el plan es simple llegamos a la villa y te cambias detrás de unas rocas que estas a varios metros de la villa de naruto, hay esperas a que llegue sasuke y…

-pero como sé que sasuke llegara?- pregunte ya estando más de acuerdo con el plan

-déjamelo a mí. Tienes el cell activado te enviare el mensaje cuando uchiha ponga el pie dentro de la villa vale.- me giña el ojo y suspiro

-vale…

Y así rápidamente me vestí quedando otra vez face souta, y en un maletín guarde el dichoso bikini con el vestido no es que lo fuera a utilizar pero era para evitar contra tiempos con mi hermano, es decir intentare de arreglar esto a mi modo; al llegar la villa a medio llenar estaban nuestros conocidos y gracias al cielo sasuke no estaba

-HEY SOUTA, SASORI PANSEN ESTA ES LA VILLA DE MIS PADRES- dice alegre y luego sasori se le acerca diciéndole

-y dime naruto, ellos saben de esta fiesta?- pregunta y yo me quedo viendo su respuesta

-no, el tonto de naruto no les alcanzo a decir porque todo surgió muy rápido- habla esta vez ino colocándose a su lado- la que se va a armar si se enteran de que el lo hizo sin permiso

-jajajaja hay Naru, porque te gusta ser tan masoquista no?- pregunto esta vez hinata abrazándolo

-jejej yo se que mis amigos no dirán nada y los demás tampoco si no saben que no tengo el permiso – contesta rascándose la nuca – BUENO COMO SEA IRE A TRAER EL BARRIL Y LAS CERVEZAS PARA EMPEZAR LA CELEBRACION DE HABER GANADO MUCHACHOS … - parpadea buscando con la mirada a alguien.- este donde esta sasuke?

-hace un momento recibí un mensaje de el dice que ya está en camino que fue a buscar algo que le dejo el hermano- contesta shikamaru

- ha bueno entonces adelantemos los invitados empiezan a llegar, EMPIEZA LA FIESTA MUSICA MAESTRO!- y entonces la música empezó a retumbar en toda la villa, siento como soy halada del brazo y

-bien hermana sígueme- nos adentramos más y salimos por la piscina para luego salir a la playa bajando las escaleras,- mira ve haya y cámbiate, sasuke no demorara en llegar vale.- dice señalándome un camino de piedras que conectan con el arrecife del mar- estate pendiente del móvil que te enviare un mensaje cuando llegue sasuke

-vale nos vemos al rato- dije caminando hasta las rocas y escalándolas, llegue y me quede sentada en la arenas esperando el mensaje ni siquiera me he inmutado en cambiarme no le veo la razón, arreglare esto y le diré a sasuke que ha sido un mal entendido no hay necesidad de cambiarme, me acosté en la arenas con los brazos detrás de la cabeza observando como se acababa de esconder el ultimo rayo de sol, dejando la penumbra en el cielo acompañado de muchos destellos mágicos, miraba las estrellas dejándome embelesar de estas y note como dos estaban muy pegaditas brillando mucho, cuando de un momento a otro se desprenden y una sale volando formando un fugaz con una bella cola, la otra se fue apagando hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche y sentí como mi corazón dio un brinco ante este espectáculo nocturno y mi celular empezó a vibrar sacándome de mis pensamientos

_"sasuke llego, iré a llevarlo para donde estás tú, espero que estés bonita y no desaproveches esta oportunidad que tal que nunca más se te presente otra vez? Sé que harás lo correcto, recuerda que yo te quiero hermana, buena suerte"_

y sentí como aquel mensaje fue un detonante de repente sentí miedo de apagarme como aquella estrella y salte, bueno prácticamente volé hasta mi maleta y la abrí, me saque rápidamente la ropa y me coloque el bikini, y luego el vestido encima y metí la ropa y lo demás como pude en la maleta y la coloque al lado de las rocas, luego camine unos metros y suspire arregle un poco mi cabello, sentía mi corazón que en cualquier momento se iba a salir de mi pecho, pensaba a mil por hora cuando

-s….- y lo mire lo primero que pensé fue que estaba totalmente loca si no quería a ese hombre con migo…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

**Sasori pov**

En la villa uchiha la música se sentía al tope, todo el mundo bailaba sonaba todos lo géneros del mundo pero al parecer las personas se descontrolaban cuando sonaba regueton o regae es como si se transformaran.

Un pelirrojo bailaba fuertemente uno de estos géneros con una voluptuosa peli azul pero nunca dejo de estar cuidando el lugar de las rocas, esperaba paciente a que las cosas se resolvieran pero también era paciente con el par de bubis que tenía enfrente y entonces entendió porque odiaba tanto el regaeton, no es que fuese un género vulgar, bueno en general si pero sabía que no todas las melodías eran así, pero en generar lo que más le molestaba era que cada que bailaba eso terminaba con indicios de violación y unas increíbles ganas follar.

Como todo un caballero se disculpó no de la peliazul si no de las bubis que no probó esa vez, tenía otro objetivo y era cuidar a su hermana para que arreglara las cosas con cierto uchiha

-hey donde eshta shashuke le he ehstado bushcando y no le encuentro – un rubio bastante tomadito me pregunto por aquella persona que estaba hechandole el ojo para que no fueran interrumpidos

-esta naruto el se fue un momento a resolver algo pero no demora está bien?

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII JODER ME SIENTO MUY BIEN HINATA!- y se perdió buscando a la peliazul que al parecer estaba bastante prendidita bailando aquel odioso genero con naruto, si seguían asi de seguro se echaran un buen ….

-COLA!- grita rock lee y veo como mi hermana entra por la puerta con sasuke, naruto se les acerca preguntándoles donde estaba y por lo que veo en la mirada de ambos todo salió como lo suponía ahora si podía distraerme en…

-he he? Que se hizo la hermosa mujer de bonitas bubis?- suspire frustrado – que de malas soy… o tal vez no- y así me metí en la cola detrás de una peli castaña de ojos verdes

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo

**SASUKE POV**

Todos bailaban y yo no quería bailar con nadie que no fuera sakura, pero lo malo es que ahora era souta quien estaba a mi lado es tan raro

-sasuke?- escucho esa voz que a veces me asombraba de cómo era que podía transformarla tan masculinamente

-dime- le contesto mirándola directo a los ojos

-deberías bailar ya sabes para no levantar sospechas, tranquiló que si veo que se pasan de la raya con tigo no dudare en cometer suicidio- sonrió por las ocurrencias de mi novia

-y tu?- pregunte y ella me sonríe

-tranquiló dudo mucho bailar es que solo quiero que me toque tú y no otras mujeres es algo lésbico…- dice y yo suspiro

-mejor vamos a tomar algo vale, yo tampoco quiero estar con nadie más que no seas tu- y así me sonrió y salimos al balcón y empezamos a hablar de muchas cosas, descubrí que a sakura le encanta las vainilla pero en especial solo si esta combinado con mora, muchos anécdotas y uno que otro cuento, supe de un deidara y sonreí cuando me conto sus actos de explosiones me ha parecido muy gracioso.

Fue divertido ver como naruto bailaba y sobre todo, que no insistió al ver que no quería tomar es obvio que me espera un interrogatorio por parte del pues hace bastante que no le cuento de mis problemas amorosos pero de seguro llegara el momento en que me saque en cara que eso no es ser buen amigo, que el me cuenta todo a mi etc etc… supongo que buscare la forma de contárselo pero por ahora intentare de estar pendiente del pues cuando esta borracho es un poco… problemático como dice shikamaru

Se me hace tan raro estar al margen de sakura que parecía tan relajada viendo la multitud bailar y tomando una soda casi volviéndome loco cuando una gota de aquella bebida se salio de orbita deslizándose por su barbilla… control sasuke control…

-SASUKE! MI AMOR QUIERES BAILAR CON MIGO TE VEO MUY ALEJADO DE LA GENTE ESTA TODO BIEN TU NO ERES ASI, SABES QUE TE ENCANTA BAILAR CON MIGO..- oh no, porque zafrina está diciéndome esto? Veo de reojo a sakura que frunce el ceño y casi fulmina a zafrina con la mirada- LO PROMETISTE BAILA CON MIGO- y ahora que hago? Suspire

-lo siento zafri, será en otra ocasión tuve un pequeño accidente en la mansión y me torcí el pie, apenas si puedo caminar..- dije como escusa sonando muy convincente

-OH MI AMOR TE DOLIO MUCHO? DEJAME YO TE AYUDO EN LO QUE RESTA DE LA NOCHE NOTE MOLESTA VERDAD SOUTA? YO SE QUE TU NOVIA DEBE DE ESTAR ESPERANDOTE! – Dice mirándola muy convencida de que sakura se va a ir

-este claro como quieras- contesta dejándome en shock asi sin mas acepto que raro y camina hasta que accidentalmente se le riega la soda encima del vestido de zafrina

-OH IDIOTA! MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!- ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser real, zafrina parecía una fiera

-oh lo siento preciosa me he tropezado a cualquiera le pasa como a sasuke en su mansión, solo que yo no me lastime el talón digo… tuve suerte me perdonas?- dice colocando la misma cara que yo le coloco a las mujeres para tenerlas a mis pies, vaya que perfeccionado tiene su papel

-OH ...- se queda mirándolo zafriina – no te preocupes guapo pero me debes un vestido y para que veas que no soy cara me tienes que dar un beso…- y hasta hay todo dejo de ser bonito…no me importa si es hombre o mujer! Sakura es mia!

-ESTE ZAFRINA MEJOR VETE SI… NO CREO QUE LE GUSTE A LA NOVIA DE SOUTA QUE TE LE ESTES INSINUANDO!- dije sin calcular el tono y zafrina tenía una mirada bastante temerosa y se perdió en la multitud me quede viendo a sakura

-niña mala…- le dije casi sin hablar, es más supongo que me leyó los labios- eres mía..- veo como sonríe y me hala del brazo y pasamos medio instituto hasta llegar al segundo piso y nos perdimos en una pieza, las personas estaban tan entretenidas bailando que apenas tenían conciencia, sonó una de esas canciones que son perfectas para hacer el amor con ropa y entonces, sakura me mira coquetamente y

-bailas?..- y asi nos quedamos bailando unas 10 canciones,

La fiesta fue todo un éxito y las personas se empezaron a ir a eso de la de la madrugada, dejándonos solos a nosotros y por nosotros me refiero a.. naruto , hinata, sasori, shika, temari, ino, sakura y yo por que los demás del grupo se fueron.

El sol salió y la villa estaba de todo menos arreglada, y las mujeres dormían en el sofá una encima de la otra o más específicamente tema e ino, naruto estaba tirado abajo del sofá y hinata estaba dormida encima de la mesa, sasori no se veía por ningún lado y shika estaba abrazado a naruto muy a gusto por lo que veo, sakura y yo fuimos los primero en levantarnos y al ver tal espectáculo lo primero que hicimos fue marcar el momento tomando fotos, luego fuimos a la cocina pero… estaba terrible. De repente suena el teléfono de la casa y contesta la contestadora nosotros salimos de la cocina para escuchar el mensaje que decía asi

_-"naruto no te encontramos en la casa, esa manía tuya de desaparecer y por lo que veo tampoco estas hay, bien si llegas a la casa o haya déjame decirte que vamos de camino a la villa es decir haya, hemos dejado este mensaje en todas las contestadoras de nuestras residencias espero que lo escuches, estaremos hay en una hora, te amo y cuídate…"-_

Naruto pego un salto y miro toda la casa

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DESPIERTEN TIENE QUE AYUDARME A ORGANIZAR MIS PADRES NO SABEN QUE TOME PRESTADA LA VILLA PARA UNA FIESTA- y asi todos se despertaron bueno en realidad faltaba sasori en donde se metió ese pelirrojo

-este muchachos alguien ha visto a mi primo?- pregunta sakura

-puej la última vez que lo vi se perdió con una bonita mujer por las escaleras- ya estaba subiendo las escaleras y yo le seguí en silencio y le buscamos.

Cuando lo encontramos estaba dormido como un bebe en el pecho de cierta peli castaña

-SASORI! HAY QUE ARREGLAR LA CASA! VIENEN A VERLA LOS SEÑORES NAMIZAKE! EN UNA HORA MUEVE EL CULO- grito naruto entrando detrás de nosotros, la expresión de sakura era completamente sonrojada ya se imaginaba que habían hecho Salimos y esperamos a que se vistieran.

Arreglamos la villa dejándola impecable, luego salimos rápidamente de ella yo en mi moto, shika también pero acompañado de temari, hinata e ino en el carro de naruto y sasori en el de el con sakura y dejamos el polvero, fue divertido, luego todos se fueron a su casa incluyéndome quería bañarme la verdad sacarme la sal de la piel tenia ansias de volver a ver a sakura asi que me arregle y me fui a su casa.

**SAKURA POV**

**-**entonces son novios?- pregunta mi hermano sin poder creérmelo

-ya te dije que si!- conteste y cuando por fin lo digirió salto y luego me abrazo

-HEEEEE ESTOY TAN FELIZ POR TI HERMANA! VIVA!- nos abrazamos y saltamos era pegajosa su felicidad y entonces sonó el teléfono de sasori

-habla el pelirrojo más cotizado de la ciudad… DEIDA! Ese milagro! …. QUE YA MISMO ME CONECTO… NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE HICISTE… APENAS ESTA PRENDIENDO … PERO CUENTAME NO NO ME CUENTES ESPERA LO VEO… ELLA ESTA BIEN A QUE NO ADIVINAS… TIENE NOVIO Y ES NADA MAS QUE SASUKE UCHIHA… SI YO TAMPOCO ME LO CREO TE LA PASO?... DE ACUERDO… SAKURA!- grita mi hermano como si estuviera a miles de kilometros

_"COMO ASI QUE TIENES NOVIO? COMO PASO?"_

-hola deida si yo también estoy bien pues asi como lo oyes paso y ya

_"HAA NO LO PUEDO CREER Y QUE TAL BESA EL UCHIHA BASTARDO!"_

-DEIDARA!

_" JAJAJAJAJ ERA BROMA!IOYE MIRA MI NUEVO VIDEO SE LLAMA __el secuestro__" _

-QUE YA MISMO VOY AL CUARTO DE SASORI!-

_" CORRE!" _

Al llegar el video empezó, salió deidara en lo que parecía las 4 de la madrugada y entro a la pieza de los padres, luego claramente se ve una cubeta de metal y con unos explosivos y entonces empezaron a explotar haciendo una bulla como de guerra y los padres saltaron de la cama

-ESTAN SECUESTRADOS! – se escuchó la voz de deidara y entonces las luces se prendieron apareció la mama con el pelo de punta y como era encrespado dio miedo

_"DEIDARA NO DEBES HACER EXPLOSIONES ASUSTANDO A TUS PADRES JOVENCITO MAL CRIADO!"_

Y el video acabo…. Sasori y yo nos miramos y…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Reímos como locos, a deidara se le ocurrió la loca idea de siempre grabar sus explosiones y ahora los tiene todos publicados en un canal que se llama "memorias de deidara" es decir que esta es una más de las memorias de él y las que vienen, sasori y yo no podíamos dela risa nunca se nos imaginó que fuera capaz de hacer eso a sus padres fue re gracioso

-VAYA DEIDARA QUE BOMBAZO! JAJAJAJA ERES UN GENIO!- grito sasori por el teléfono y siguió riendo

Así paso la tarde y la noche llego con las hermosas estrellas, ya me había bañado y estaba con un shor de jean y una musculosa rosa cuando sonó el timbre

-yo abro!- dice sasori y yo me quedo en la cama observando las estrellas por la ventana pensando en sasuke extrañándolo como nunca, bueno en realidad todo el día le extrañe pero me da cosita llamarle que tal que este ocupado´- sasuke… - susurro cerrando los ojos,

-vaya espero que no estés teniendo pensamientos eróticos con migo porque no sé cómo tomármelo…- me siento como un resorte en la cama y le miro sorprendida, luego lo detallo tenía un jean gris entubado y una camisa blanca de seda sin mangas mostrando sus musculosos brazos y unas combers blancas, trague grueso acaso una mujer en sano juicio se negaría a probar eso? Yo creo que no …

-sasuke…- digo saltando y enredando mis piernas en su cadera para abrazarlo como un oso y siento como me rodea con sus brazos escondiendo su cara en mi cuello, Dios este hombre me va a matar un día de estos… luego me separo lo suficiente para conectar nuestros labios en un suave y tierno beso con rose y todo, me derrito en sus brazos estoy tan enamorada, - te extrañe- dije ya soltándome y desprendiéndome de el para pararme en el suelo un poco avergonzada por mi actitud

-yo también,- dice abrazándome otra vez- pero para evitar esto me das tu número de celular- sonrió y se lo doy y el me da el mío, en realidad ya lo tenía porque selo robe a mi hermano pero es mejor estar al margen- bueno supongo que no quieres salir asi verdad?- asiento con cabeza – lo supuse por eso de venida alquile algunas películas y como mañana tenemos derecho de llegar tarde podemos trasnocharnos

-cof cof- veo a mi hermano apoyado en mi puerta- si no les molesta saldré hoy vale? Si hacen cositas hay condones en mi cajón derecho de…- Un zapato salió volando para dirección a la cara de sasori

-SASORI!- grite y solo escuche como se cerraba la puerta asegurando que estábamos solos, y me coloque un poco nervioso, sasuke me miraba con cara de diversión

-hey no te preocupes preciosa no hare nada…- susurra – nada que no quieras. – acaba su oración y siento un escalofrió por mis muslos, la verdad nunca he pensado en eso después de aquello y me asusta mucho estar todavía pegada a ese fantasma del pasado, está claro que no estoy lista porque falta todavía confianza pero, lo estaré

-mmm descuida igual no me hago la idea de que pierdas el brazo por andar de mani largo- digo escondiendo todo mi nerviosismo y veo como su cara se congela y luego suspira

-haa lástima!- hace sonar sus dedos como si fuera una pérdida total, sonrió y salimos de mi cuarto

-ya cenaste?- pregunte y el niega – mmmm macarrones con carne?- noto como sonríe y asiente y me coloco a preparar la comida para los tres, lo más probable es que mi hermano coma mañana – y que películas trajiste?

- pues como no sabía que te gustaba traje cuatro de distintos géneros… terror, comedia, acción, y terror…

-¬¬ si sabes que repetiste uno cierto?- pregunte y el sonrio asintiendo

-es que es uno de mis géneros preferidos… pero la última no es de terror terror, es de zombies que tal..Guerra Mundial Z? – suspiro había querido vermela pero, como tengo miedo de que los zombies me visiten no la vi- igual sabes que tenemos que pasar por todas la que traje sierto?

-si..- susurro y el me abraza

-tranquila si un tonto zombie te quiere comer! LE PARTO LA MASCARA!- Y asi empezó la velada viendo películas, bueno en realidad… entre besos y caricias y algunas partes de la películas ni siquiera sentí el miedo que provoco estas

El sol salía en todo su esplendor, busque cierto calor pero no le encontré me senté y vi que no estaba sasuke a mi lado, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me dormí

-sasuke?- le llame pero en vez de eso entro en mi pieza mi hermano y me entrego una nota

-hola veo que se divirtieron jeje mira sasuke dejo eso hace como dos horas se fue dice que se le presento un problema,- un poco triste por no verlo abro el papel y

_"Mi querida Sakura, lamento no haberme despedido pero parecías una princesa durmiendo que decidí dejarte descansar, sé que te dije que íbamos a ir juntos pero se me presento un contra tiempo espero verte en el inst. _

_Atentamente _

_Sasuke."_

Suspiro y me meto a al baño para empezar el lunes como dios manda.

Estaba temprano pero igual decidí irme con mi hermano para el inst es decir que me iba a quedar haciendo en la casa sola dos horas?

Al llegar los muchachos me saludaron y luego todos entraron al salón de clases de Asuma excepto yo, no quería entrar pues la razón es obvio en vez de eso decidí dar un paseo por el inst. y sasuke no lo vi por ningún lado, con la esperanza de que no lo iva a ver en toda la mañana me acosté en el césped del patio viendo las nubes, y asi pasaron las dos horas y llego la hora del descanso, yo me movi y fui a comprar mi pastelito de vainilla y me senté con los muchachos estaba ida y un poco triste porque no había visto a sasuke, quise llamarlo pero.

(-y si esta ocupado?- suspire – además no me ha llamado el tampoco… como sea)

El descanso termino y fui una de las primeras en entrar al salón, en mi lugar casi de última dejando dos puestos atrás de mí, apoye mi cabeza y cerré los ojos, nunca pensé que me sintiera triste por no saber nada de el en 10 horas per o era obvio que es porque estoy enamorada, y sumándole que soy mujer. Qué horror me siento molesta casi no hable y arg! Entra la secretaria del inst y

-el profesor hatake no se presentara hoy por un contratiempo, no hagan mucho ruido.- y sale, suspiro el salón ya estaba lleno y ni siquiera me inmute en levantar mi cabeza

-SASUKE TEME!- y con solo esas dos palabras mi cuerpo se eriza y un cosquilleo se concentra en mi vientre- DONDE HAS ESTADO? DESDE AYER QUE NO SE NADA DE TI?

-luego te cuento dobe vale..- dice y pasa saludando a todos y luego a mi como siempre y se sienta detrás de mi puesto, yo le saludo normal pero no puedo evitar sentirme molesta por… ni siquiera sé por qué arg! Estar enamorado es una gilipollez! Le ignoro como los primeros días de clases y es que no quería hablarle estaba concentrada escuchando música de mi celular para no tener que lidiar cuentas con el grandísimo idiota ese! Al parecer el tampoco quiere hablarme y eso me hizo sentir un poco mal.

Ya después de un rato me canse de estar encorvada y me senté derecha y luego subí un pie en el asiento y con un lápiz seguí el solo de batería de la canción de GNR.

Desde hace mucho rato sentía unos pozos en mi nuca, y eso me intimidaba pero mientras no volteara a ver todo está bien y así pasaron las últimas dos horas del inst. y sin perder tiempo me pare y acomode mis cosas, todos hablaban de muchas cosas y yo iba callada hasta quq

-sasuke dijo la otra vez que había encontrado un perro sin una pierna y que se sintió muy afligido por eso verdad sasuke teme?- yo ni le volteo a ver pero supongo que asintió – y cuando fue la reconstrucción de su patita no me lo dijiste sasuke

-hoy, a las 4 de la mañana me avisaron que debía llevar a Zeus a la clínica de animales y estuvo hay hasta las diez, yo pensé que me iba a tomar mas tiempo pero ya veo que no gracias naruto era un secreto pero ahora todos los saben…- y siento como se me derrumba el espacio nunca imagine que sasuke fuera tan débil en ese aspecto y de alguna manera me hizo sentir culpable

- sasuke kun no tiene nada de malo que tus amigos sepan que te gustan los animales y que te desvivirías por ellos – dijo hinata y por alguna razón me sentí peor- asi que cuéntanos, como termino todo?

-mal…- y todos frenaron de golpe- este no se le pudo hacer la reconstrucción y ahora se quedó asi…- se escuchaba increíblemente apagado- y ahora está en casa iré a verlo

-está bien podemos ir?- sasuke asiente y asi todos llegamos a la mansión uchiha, yo no me había atrevido a hablarle por muy culpable que me sintiera el también tuvo gran parte de la culpa por no haberme dicho nada

-sasuke siempre desde pequeño fue asi, encontraba animales heridos y los ayudaba, una vez le vi llorando por que habían atropellado un perro y el señor que lo hizo ni siquiera se detuvo a ver lo que había sucedido pasándole las dos llantas por encima volviendo mierda al perro- sasori me empezó a narrar mientras seguíamos a sasuke hasta la mansión- y asi con todo los animales sabes es extraño que haya adoptado al animal pero de seguro se sintió en deuda por el que dejo morir, te ha contado que tiene dos serpientes como mascotas? Una morada y otra blanca- un escalofrió paso por mi nuca y entonces comprendí que no sabía casi nada de sasuke que la mayoría de veces que hablábamos era más yo que el… mierda!

Al llegar entramos y se encontraba vacío el lugar luego caminamos hasta el patio trasero y hay estaba echado en un cogin apenas era un cachorro era muy tierno un siberiano completamente blanco y sus ojos grises y tenia un collar negro con el símbolo uchiha al ver a sasuke movió la cola pero no pudo ponerse de pie por que tropezó y empezó a llorar, sasuke rápidamente lo cogio en brazos y le acaricio el lomo.

-ES UNA MONADA DE PERRO SASUKE ¡- grito temari acariciándole la cabeza al animal

-sasuke teme! El es Zeus?- dijo naruto con estrellitas en los ojos- ES TAN BONITO! HA POBRE SU PATITA- dice refiriéndose a su patita que ya no estaba, la delantera derecha, las muchachas lo mimaron lo que resto de la tarde y los hombres a tomar unas cervezas mientras contaban anécdotas de sasuke el salvador y yo no me atrevía a hablarle asi que me pare y

-donde está el baño sasuke?- le pregunte sin mirarlo pues mi paciencia se agoto con las palabras que le dije después de saludarlo

-al fondo subiendo las escaleras y a la izquierda.- y asi me perdí dentro de aquella casota al llegar claramente me perdi y entonces suspire y me deje arrecoste en la pared dejándome caer en el suelo nunca pensé que nuestra primera pelea que ni siquiera es pelea es complicado.

-ya no quiero estar asi.. – susurre escondiendo mi cara en mis piernas empezando a llorar siento como soy rodeada por dos brazos y ese aroma tan familiar para mi sin pensarlo le correspondo porque después de todo no tiene la culpa de todo- porque no lo dijiste asi no me hubiera sentido mal… - se separa de mi y me mira a los ojos

- lo siento tanto es que no se cómo decir cosas como estas, perdóname mi amor…- dice acariciándome las mejillas limpiándome el rastro de lagrimas.. y luego me besa suavemente

-yo también lo siento, no debí ignorarte

-shi… olvídalo – sonrio y veo como saca algo de su bolsillo – mientras esperaba a que operaran a Zeus te hice esto- me muestra una pulsera tejida con piola de ceda de color rojo, blanco, y negro, luego mira mi pie y la amarra a mi tobillo para después acercarse y besarme- eres mia…

Y asi paso la tarde, y las siguientes semanas sasuke y yo en el instituto éramos normales pero cuando estábamos solos nos demostrábamos mucho afecto y cariño sin llegar a mas, y yo ya me encontraba en una situación donde quería todo de sasuke y para empeorar el asunto ya faltaba la última semana para que volviéramos a las clases con asuma, y yo tengo que estar con sasuke, le deseo mucho aunque anteriormente tuvimos resbalo por eso ahora si quiero y mucho y eso será en la semana que viene…

Continuara…

Bien ya se imaginan que viene en el próximo…


	6. Chapter 6

**EL PESO DE MI CORAZON**

6. TÚ Y YO

**SASUKE POV**

Está bien metí la pata al no decirle a sakura sobre lo de Zeus, pero es que si me entendieran yo no sé porque tengo este pensamiento de creer que algún día me pueden torturar con lo que me gusta es decir, no me imagino en una celda especie saw donde mi tortura sea ver morir animales sin remedio y… PERO QUE ESTUPIDECES PIENSAS SASUKE UCHIHA! A veces no se si estar tanto tiempo con el dobe me esté haciendo daño pero qué más da lo único que importa ahora es que todo está técnicamente bien, las cosas con mi novia no pueden ir mejor, claro hemos tenido bastantes mal entendidos respecto a lo de tener intimidad pero es que la forma en como nos besamos y su olor, su suave piel, sus bellos ojos, su atrevido tatuaje es como una invitación que me nubla el sentido y mis manos me desobedecen haciendo prácticamente un arduo recorrido por su cuerpo, claro cuando llega más arriba del muslo el golpe que me llevo es mayúsculo, quien diría que tiene fuerza de elefante.

Las semanas pasaban y todo iba normal, mi rutina con sakura era después del colegio o yo voy a su casa o nos vamos los dos a la nuestra se que no lo quiere aceptar pero le da miedo estar sola en la calle con la sociedad y eso solo es por culpa de una persona. En ocasiones pienso en ir hasta su tumba sacarlo y matarlo dos veces, si lo se es un poco sádico ese pensamiento pero que se yo supongo que así se comportaría cualquier hombre con su novia y mas sabiendo su vida, ha! Hablando de eso no a querido alargar el tema aquel a veces pienso que se avergüenza de su pasado pero no es culpa de ella.

Cada vez me enamoro más de su sonrisa y naruto cada vez quiere saber que me pasa yo creo que ha llegado la hora de decirle pero le pediré la opinión de sakura, hay ese dobe aunque esta última semana le he visto decaído parece que ha peleado con hinata, no se qué habrá pasado pero ella se ve más delgada de lo normal y naruto al ver su actitud de desánimo le pregunto si estaba infeliz con el y eso llevo a que ellos dos rompieran su noviazgo de prácticamente 6 años, pues se conocen de toda la vida pero cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntos se complementa un bello romance desde los doce años, en ocasiones sentía mucha envidia de el que suerte tiene.

Falta una semana para que entremos al tercer semestre de clase y las cosas van bien bueno exceptuando lo del dobe nuestro grupo se ha separado un poco se siente la tristeza en el ambiente, mañana ya es lunes y con eso el último en el que puedo dormir hasta tarde pero no, siempre llego temprano porque sakura también lo hace y eso lleva a que tenemos dos horas para perdernos en los grandes espacios del inst.

Hoy no pudimos vernos, sakura y sasori salieron a visitar a un loco de explosiones, me gustaría conocerlo, hace unos días sakura me metro todos sus videos y me ha dado mucha gracia y ..

-mmmm mmmmm guau!- siento como mi mascota me llama ha! Ahora que lo pienso ha sido buena idea el pie de palo, mi hermano me lo ha dado para ponérselo a Zeus

- Que pasa Zeus el pirata mas mono de los océanos- me mueve la cola y luego me muestra una pelota de goma- ha quieres jugar? Esta bien vamos

Marque la tarde entrando a la noche jugando con Zeus, hasta que vi como mi padre se me acercaba.

-sasuke- llama y yo pongo mi atención en el, de seguro me va a sermonear como acostumbra a hacerlo.- quien es ella? – y me muestra unas fotografías donde me estoy besando con sakura, como lo ha descubierto si solo vengo aquí con ella cuando el no está, aparte mantengo mas en su departamento que aquí y – y quien es el?- mierda! Ahora me muestra una foto con souta y yo besándonos- exijo una explicación que demonios te pasa?- suspire pero no conteste- sasuke!

-QUE! puedes dejar de meterte en mi vida! Es deplorable que tengas que mandar a seguir a tu hijo! Asi nunca lograras ganarte la confianza de ningunos los dos! – suspire siento como la ira quema cada poro de mi piel - A TI NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE HAGA!- siento como mi cuerpo cae el suelo y el sabor a sangra inunda mis sentidos gustativos

- NO ACEPTO TENER UN HIJO MARICON! ASI QUE ME VAS EXPLICANDO AHORA MISMO QUE SIGNIFIAC ESTO! – volvi a pararme sosteniéndole la mirada – Y BIEN!

-ME LARGO!-dije evadiendo el tema- TU NO ERES NADIE PARA PREGUNTAR ESO SOBRE MI! NUNCA TE IMPORTO COMO ME SENTIA O SIQUIERA CREERME A MI!, SOLO HABLAS DE MI PARA RECARCAR LO BUENO QUE ES ITACHI, Y YA ME CANSE DE ESTAR BAJO SU SOMBRA! Y EN ESPECIAL DE TI! No tienes idea de cuánto te..- pero de nuevo soy lanzado al suelo, siento como mi boca se revienta mas

-SASUKE!- escucho el grito de mi madre que llega corriendo a defenderme

-vete para el cuarto esto es algo entre ese maricon y yo!- dice y yo vuelvo a pararme, Zeus al ver esto se acerca a morderle el pie y ese señor poca cosa le patea y mi cuerpo se detiene… ya estaba encima de el dándole con todas mis fuerzas, escuchaba a mi madre gritar

-SASUKE!- fui arrancado de mi padre por mi hermano´- hermano tranquilízate

-MALDITO LO LASTIMO, LO LASTIMO!- sentía mi cuerpo arder hasta que todo fue oscuro…

…..

-Itachi es el primogénito de la familia uchiha, me siento increíblemente orgulloso del se que en un futuro será un buen presidente de la corporación

-señor fugaku y que pasa con su hijo menor- mi corazón se detuvo pero se me quebró cuando mi padre evadió la pregunta y empezó a explicar detalladamente lo que tenia planeado caminó despacio por el corredor, no se en que momento me di cuenta pero desde que tengo memoria intento de hacer de todo para sorprender a mi padre, ser el primero en el colegio, aprender una lenguaje de mas, ganarme la beca pero que dijo el " mi hijo no es un mezquino para aceptar tal beca, para eso se lo pago" como si no le hubiera importado, solo quiero escapar.

Paso por una mesa y veo unas llaves de carro de mi padre y sin pensarlo las tomo, corro hasta mi cuarto y saco lo necesario para viajar, y luego a la cocina me llevo solo unas galletas, no se porque lloro pero se que extrañare tanto a mi madre y mi hermano, lo único que quiero es alejarme de ese señor que dice ser mi padre, para el solo existe itachi dudo mucho que note mi ausencia.

Entro al garaje y saco el carro, la verdad había aprendido a manejar para que algún día mi padre digiera lo orgulloso que se sentía de mí, y con suerte me obsequiara un carro, pero no ni siquiera quiso escucharme la verdad no sé qué hice para que me odiara tanto, o si no me odia pues es seguro que quiere más a itachi y; veo como un policía me detiene demonios porque ahora están haciendo reten me pide los papeles y yo al no tenerlos hundo el acelerador, aquel policía era el perfecto para arruinar mi huida.

Los policías me seguían y de paso, apenas podía concéntrame en ver a donde manejaba, iba demasiado rápido, entonces no se en que momento paso, un hombre se atravesó y sin poder frenar a tiempo lo arrolle y por la impresión me choque contra un árbol. Siento mi hombro ardiendo y veo que tengo un pedazo de hierro incrustado, volteo a ver al hombre que arrolle, un pie estaba desprendido de su cuerpo y su cabeza estaba ensangrentada, una mano de sus manos la tenía en una forma inhumana sobre su espalda y la otra estaba estrellada en el suelo y se distinguían los dedos regados al parecer no fui el único que le paso por encima se podía distinguir su cabello gris y sus gafas partidas en dos. Mi corazón se detuvo y todo fue oscuro…

….

Sentía mi cuerpo pesado

-ha sasuke ya despertaste- dice mi madre y yo me levanto, me encuentro en mi cuarto y suspiro había sido solo un sueño del pasado,

-que paso?- pregunte me dolía mucho la cara y apenas podía hablar

-itachi te noqueo porque estabas fuera de si, has dormido 12 horas- me aterro de lo que dice y me levanto como un resorte quejándome por el dolor,

-osea que ya es lunes!- mi madre asiente y gruño enojado, tomo mi celular y veo que hay 3 llamadas perdidas- MALDICION!- sin pensarlo remarco y espero a que contesten- hola.. mi amor soy yo… no te preocupes … hoy no podré ir… pero más rato me paso por tu casa… tenemos que hablar… no es nada malo… está bien nos vemos cuídate- suspire fijo esta semana es la última y falto fijo un día donde tenemos horas libres, miro a mi madre y la abrazo, luego me separo y saco una maleta de mi closet la abro y empiezo a sacar al ropa y a meterla a la maleta

-que… que haces?…- escucho ese tono quebrado y suspiro

-me voy madre… yo no puedo vivir más aquí….- conteste simplemente

-pero…- y soltó un sollozo que quebranto mi alma – tu padre ya sabe quién es sakura haruno y, sabe que ella se hace pasar por otra persona por un problema que tuvo con aquel hombre que atropellaste, el está arrepentido de haberte golpeado´- yo me quede viéndola sorprendido y suspire

-itachi le conto?- vi como asiente con la cabeza, pero no dejo de empacar mis cosas

-hijo no te vayas por favor..- me suplica y yo le doy la espalda

-madre, cuando tenía 15 años quise irme porque simplemente no podía está aquí, y lo sabes pero me sentí en deuda cuando ese señor que dice ser mi padre pago todo para que no tuviera antecedentes y se lo agradezco, toda mi vida quise que el me dijese lo orgulloso que se sentía de mi pero en lugar de eso me sentí despreciado- volví a suspirar, y me pregunte si alguien había sentido tanto dolor de partirle el corazón a su madre- ahora… ya es muy tarde y toda la furia que había guardado salió ayer, aquel hombre no es mi padre y yo ya tengo 18 años puedo irme cuando quiera

-pero… a donde iras!- grita desesperada

-no lo se, pero te llamare cuando este seguro..- me vestí y me calze, guarde los últimos detalles y luego empaque unas cosas de Zeus- Zeus!- le llame y apareció y detrás del fugaku me quede mirándolo y pude notar en sus ojos arrepentimiento. Lástima ya es demasiado tarde- ven pequeño-lo cargue- adiós madre cuídate prometo llamarte

-fugaku! Dile algo!- yo ni siquiera me detuve a escuchar sus palabras pero era inevitable

-a dónde iras?- pregunta seco

- no es su incumbencia- contesto

-le pido al mayordomo que te lleve?

-no gracias iré en taxi, -pero antes de salir le dije- le pido que mantenga en secreto lo de sakura- y sigo caminando escuchando los llantos de mi madre a flor de piel, ya no hubo más conversación y sin pensarlo pare un taxi y me fui a casa de los namikase y para mi asombro el mismo naruto me abrió la puerta, tiene un aspecto de zombi

-SASUKE ¡QUE TE PASO PORQUE TIENES ESOS MORETONES!- pregunto alarmado y entonces me hizo pasar y no sabía cómo contarle, intente de armar una película convincente ocultado a sakura. Al parecer se lo creyo y luego fue mi turno de preguntar

-porque no fuiste al inst, es por hinata verdad?- veo como se entristece y asiente

-no puedo verla sasuke, no sin abrazarla o besarla o hacerle el amor, prefiero estar lejos- suspire no quiero estar en su situación nunca tenía que ayudar a mi amigo! Y sin perder tiempo volvi a llamar a sakura.

-hey souta… si estoy aquí con naruto… me harías un favor intenta de que hinata se vaya con tigo para el depto…. Tenemos que arreglarlos naruto está muy mal- y asi nos arreglamos los dos, cure mis heridas y coloque una cura encima de la ceja derecha

-bien no lo notara estoy seguro – y sonreí por mi propia broma

Pasamos la mañana jugando y hablando de muchas cosas, los padres de naruto no vieron problema aparte de que les dije que sería por unos días mientras conseguía trabajo; y asi llego la tarde y con ello naruto nervioso

-pero sasuke ella me dejo las cosas claras no quiere estar con migo

-no naruto tiene que haber un porque? Ella ha estado loca por ti desde que te conoce debe de haberlo, es que yo no comprendo cómo tu aceptaste sin más, sin preguntarle! Eres tan idiota!- y solo con eso entramos al carro del dobe un poco llamativo pero muy rápido y mi celular empezó a sonar.- hola.. no te preocupes estoy seguro… vale, mañana me recoges en el inst después de clases y hablamos te parece… de acuerdo.

Al llegar al apartamento de sakura, naruto como de costumbre me pregunto qué porque sabia y yo inteligente le conteste que estudiamos mucho para el decatlón, y lo dejo ir.

-hola…- apareció sakura pero no dejo que entráramos, me quedo viendo un poco preocupada pero vi el gran esfuerzo que hizo para no saltar encima de mi y preguntarme que me había pasado - que te paso sasuke te vez deplorable..- dijo no mas apretando los puños, si en estos momentos odiamos no poder abrazarnos,

-tuvo un problema con su familia pero todo esta bien, ahora vive con migo sakura chan! Por fin tendre a alguien que me ayude a hacer mis tareas- Le doy un buen golpe a naruto por imprudente, y denuevo veo el temor en los ojos de sakura suspire y cambie el tema sutil mente

-como esta hinata? Ha dicho algo?– pregunte y pudo notarl la indirecta en el aire, claro no por nada es tan inteligente sakura.

-muchachos ella no ha querido decir nada de lo que le pasa… a nadie, y todo el día ha estado triste.- contesta con rapidez

-ella ha estado asi toda la semana - dijo naruto muy preocupado- déjame verla.- y así entramos todos al depto., hinata estaba distraída viendo el paisaje por el balcón- hinata- noto como se estremece y se coloca pálida y pierde las fuerzas – HINATA!- dice naruto acercándose a ella muy asustado antes de que toque el piso- LLAMEN A UN DOCTOR- y antes de que sasori lo hiciera

-no..- susurra- no naruto déjalo… yo se lo que me pasa solo necesito descansar…- dice intentando zafarse de el

-pero dime que tienes hinata! Porque me haces esto?!- naruto estaba al borde de las lágrimas y hinata ya no las contenía. Veo como sakura suspira y noto como chista los dedos como adivinando lo que le pasaba a nuestra amiga

-naruto- le llamo sakura

-que paso souta…- pregunto mientras se le escurría una lagrima

-préstame un momento a hinata, déjame yo hablo con ella creo saber lo que tiene…- naruto la mira asombrado y así sakura y hinata se meten en la pieza de ella, yo intento de atar cabos y saco conclusiones también, solo espero a que sean confirmadas

**SAKURA POV**

Hace una semana hinata y naruto habían roto su noviazgo, y yo había visto a hinata muy rara, pálida y siempre mareada, ahora estamos las dos solas en mi cuarto y necesito confirmar las sospechas, pero como hago para que confié en mi?

-hinata ya no más, naruto sufre, tu sufres, porque lo haces dile lo que tienes- digo segura y veo como ella me mira aterrada

-pero souta de que hablas?- intenta evadir el tema

-mira hinata, mareos, y desmayos, mas tu deplorable estado solo significan una cosa, estas embarazada- hinata niega y sus lágrimas le empiezan a salir

-no.. souta te equivocas eso no es lo que me pasa- se notaba desesperada y muy asustada suspire y solo me toco utilizar mi último remedio

-confía en mi tranquila- le susurre- yo confiare en ti.- dije ya con mi voz de mujer y me saque la peluca, note como sus ojos se asombraron – mi nombre es sakura haruno.- hinata no decía nada, yo solo esperaba a que saliera de su asombro

-eres… mu…mu…- no le salían las palabras y decidí ayudarle

-si lo soy, mujer..- conteste y veo como respira agitado

-nunca… lo hubiera pensado de ti.. pero porque?- suspire y le conté el porqué, de hecho era la primera persona que se lo contaba y se me escaparon muchas lágrimas y a ella también abrasándome y dándome apoyo, estuvimos llorando algún tiempo y luego. Vi cómo se separa y me mira- el día de la fiesta, naruto y yo estábamos medio prendidos y yo no me di cuenta y no nos protegimos, ahora tengo un retraso y hace unos días me hice la prueba con el ginecólogo y me salió positiva, estoy embarazada y tengo miedo sakura.

-lo se hinata pero hacer esto le hace daño al bebe, tu necesitas del apoyo de naruto no lo evadas de esto- digo y veo como suspira rindiéndose

-esta bien le diré..- contesta simplemente y decidimos asi dejar entrar a los muchachos- pero sakura, sasuke y naruto te verán asi no te de cosas?

-no.. con sasuke no y en momentos sabrás porque, y con naruto bueno es el mejor amigo de sasuke y me ha dicho que han tenido problemas por cosas, todo se solucionará hoy – y sin mas la puerta se habré dejando pasar a los hombres, noto el sombro de sasuke al verme y luego sin pensarlo mas me abraza y yo a el, todavía no creo que este asi de golpeado y cuando llegó hice un gran esfuerzo para no tirarme encima de el y pedirle una explicación, naruto por su parte tenia de prioridad a hinata que sin mas le soltó lo que le pasaba, y se veía muy afligido y feliz

-pero mi amor es una bobada que te asustaras por eso, se que nunca tocamos ese tema pero yo estoy feliz de que tengas el fruto de nuestro amor dentro de ti…- y le besa

-perdóname amor…- dice contesta hinata y luego se abrazan

-oye y donde esta souta? Hace unos minutos entro aquí con tigo y …- voltea a ver a todos lado y centra su mirada en mi, luego me mira con miedo y después- KIA! QUIEN ERES TU!- todo el ruido que hinata no había hecho lo hizo el

-hola me llamo sakura haruno- contesto divirtiéndome por su reacción

- y souta?- vuelve a pregunta

-naruto idiota...- dice sasuke y en eso yo me separo de el y delante de todos me coloco la peluca esperando la reacción de cierto rubio

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PERO TODO EL TIEMPO FUISTE UNA UNA…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-cállate que nos van a echar la policía naruto!- grita mi hermano dándole un golpe- si souta es mujer y es mi hermana guarda silencio quieres

-pero ,... pero .. pero … pero…- pobre se ve que no lo ha podido digerir – aja con razón el teme! Tu debes de ser esa que lo tiene embobado SASUKE! POR QUE NO ME LO CONTASTE SE SUPONE QUE SOMOS MEJORES AMIGOS! YA BASTA TERMINAMOS NUESTRA AMISTAD POR TRAICIONARME-. Nos reímos por las ocurrencias de naruto y luego después de un tiempo estábamos ya todos viendo una película en la sala.

- anda decirme si ustedes están juntos, asi podremos tener citas dobles – fantaseaba naruto y ya cansados de lo mismo sasuke y yo nos besamos y hasta hay quedo.

-pero no le puedes decir a nadie naruto, esto es un secreto vale- le digo y veo como asiente- y sobre la cita doble todavía no se podrá solo tenme paciencia quieres.

-esta bien…

**SASUKE POV**

Y el primer día en el que sakura y yo podíamos estar solos los dos se desperdició ahora solo quedo el miércoles y con ello, adiós a los lunes de dormir tarde.

Las primeras dos materias las vimos normales, y ya después del descanso nos podíamos quedar afuera sakura y yo, nos despedimos de nuestros amigos y así empezamos nuestro recorrido por el inst.

Ya que no he podido hablar de ese tema lo hare, en todo el segundo semestre sakura y yo evitábamos el edificio de ciencias, era un lugar reservado solo para experimentos pero como hace un año hubo un accidente lo cerraron, y desde eso no han dejado experimentar más en ese lugar, es bastante tenebroso debo decir que hasta a mi me coloca los pelos de punta pero por alguna extraña razón sakura quiso ir esta vez a ese lugar.

-solo quiero conocer… digo no hemos venido aquí y ahora hoy es nuestro último día en el que tenemos rienda suelta- me mira retándome- o es que acaso no quieres decir en un futuro " yo entre al tenebroso edificios de ciencias- me ataca pero yo soy muy inteligente

-si lo que quieres estar a solas con migo pedimos haber elegido un salón nuevo- noto como se sonroja y se da la vuelta

-pues si no quieres venir no vengas!- y entra por en medio de dos tablones, suspiro y la sigo, aquel lugar parecía un pasillos de esos donde puede salir un zombi y comerte, me sorprende su valentía, no se en que momento me veo caminando solo en el pasillo y siento un escalofrió y más aun cuando sakura salta dándome un susto de muerte

-BU!- maldición ¡ esa sakura sale a correr y yo detrás de ella pasamos muchos lugares tenebrosos hasta que subimos hasta el último piso que parecía un invernadero, el sol no entraba porque el vidrio del techo tenía un color verde oscuro dándole más vida a sus bellos ojos. Habían unas colchonetas que estaban nuevas dentro de sus bolsas plásticas, las recuerdo las ivan a utilizar para la enfermería que está aquí pero con el accidente las subieron y al parecer se olvidaron de ella, veo como sakura las saca y las coloca en el suelo prácticamente ensuciándolas con el piso, poco me importo luego se colocó sobre ellas y…

-sasuke ven acuéstate aquí con migo, el dia está precioso – dice coquetamente y le hago caso, nos acostamos los dos boca arriba y observamos el cielo, antes intentábamos de estar siempre solos para poder abrazarnos, porque si estábamos en el jardín o el patio del inst, nos podían ver y aquí no era ese caso, es más se podría hacer cualquier clase de ruido y nadie escucharía, la abrace y veo como se sienta y se saca la peluca dejando su bello y sedoso cabello caer sobre sus hombros, y me mira haciéndome sentir intimidado, porque yo reconocía esa mirada sakura nunca me la ha mandado pero ahora la veía a flor de piel, en sus ojos, y en su boca y sin pensarlo la beso y la acerco más a mi dejándola sentada en mis piernas, presionándola para sentirla mientras escucho un gemido de su boca, en la mía es lo más delicioso que me he comido en mi vida sus gemidos.

Yo amo a esta mujer y solo por eso use de todo mi auto control para alejarla de mí y pararme de los colchones

-sakura…. – susurro medio enojado con migo mismo, solo quiero que no tenga miedo, cualquier cosa se podría mal interpretar además, lo mejor es no perder mi control- que crees que haces sakura?...-pregunto

-sasuke yo, no se lo que hago ahora, pero se que te quiero a ti, todo tu ser por favor….- las escuchaba bastante triste pero decidida

-sakura yo. Se lo que te paso- sentencio y se para de la colchoneta y me mira- tu hermano me lo conto hace mucho tiempo porque yo sin querer me di cuenta de que eras mujer, la cosa es que no quiero hacer esto si tu estas indispuesta y te sientes mal yo no quiero lastimarte ni abrir heridas del pasado quero que estes seguro de todo y por eso te cuento esto, necesito que confíes mucho en mi

-porque no me lo dijiste antes?- pregunta entre triste y enojada

-yo, no lo se la verdad no quería incomodarte quería que me lo contaras por tu propia boca pero no, lo hiciste primero con hinata y en parte me molesta porque me siento… - suspiro pesado- celoso de que no me cuentes nada de ti es decir nada de lo que te cambio o te marco y eso me molesta pero si lo pienso mejor es tonto enojarse porque tu me quiere y…

- sasuke para mi es muy difícil hablar de eso, por que me avergüenzo mucho, no es fácil..- y su voz se quiebra – ahora lo único que quiero es olvidar todo lo que paso y empezar de nuevo y con tigo se que lo lograre, y ahora que lo sabes ayúdame a salir de este hueco por favor…- vi como sus lágrimas salían y entonces la abrazo fuertemente

- yo te ayudare…- le susurro suavemente en su cuello, y espero un momento para que se tranquilice – que propones entonces?- veo como me mira decidida y sonríe

-lávame de él, y borra sus huellas- dice seguro y asiento y la empiezo a besar

-bien señorita como mandes- la empezó a desnudar y no deje que ella lo hiciera con migo y luego la cargue y con el plástico de las colchonetas hice un suelo seguro para ella que me miraba con una cara de confundida infinita – espérame aquí un momento y no te vayas a vestir- y me voy a buscar algo indispensable en este momento, cuando lo encuentro vuelvo donde esta ella, por primera vez la contemplo desnuda, su piel blanca y tierna y su bello tatuaje ESE TATUAJE DE ERA DE LO PEOR Y LO MAS TENTADOR DEL MUNDO. Pero me concentro tengo que cumplir con lo que me dijo primero, me acerco y conecto todo para luego abrir la llave y mientras espero a que la pequeña manguera se limpie por dentro me quito la camisa y los pantalones quedando solo en bóxer

-oye no crees que te tomaste muy apecho lo de" lávame de el "- pregunta muy tierna

-emmm tu crees?- contesto desentendido y me sonríe- es que quiero hacer bien mi trabajo, -y asi la mojo – te molesta si me quito esto?- pregunto señalando mi bóxer

-si. Eso lo tengo que hacer yo.- contesta y asi ella misma lo hace y los dos quedamos al desnudo, tomo de nuevo la manguera y la empiezo a lavar incitándola pero respetándola de no tocarla de más pues esto apenas es el primer paso – está bastante fría

-tranquila, yo te caliento ahora solo quiero lavarte bien si, aguanta ya casi acabo, - y así pasaron unos minutos y sakura quedo completamente empapada y mojada hasta el cabello y yo, también esa picarona de sakura me robo la manguera y termine en las mimas condiciones.

Se cerró la llave y nos dirigimos de nuevo a las colchonetas

-eres tan tontito, no tenías por qué mojarme era literalmente- dice mientras se acuesta y luego yo encima de ella

-ha… lo se, solo quería refrescarte para que puedas aguantar todo el calor que te voy a dar- y sin dejarla hablar más la empiezo a besar, suavemente bajando por su cuello y llegando a sus pezones rosados y pidiendo atención, miro a sakura y veo que tiene los ojos cerrados

-sakura… mírame, mantente pendiente- le digo pues en cualquier momento la puede molestar el pasado y eso no lo dejare ahora no hay vuelta atrás, sigo con mi trabajo y saboreo sus pezones, la escucho gemir y siento como me abraza y respira hondo.

Bajo lentamente por su abdomen y lleno de besos ese lindo tatuaje delineándolo con mi lengua, cuando empiezo a descender los brazos de sakura me detienen abrazandome.

-no lo hagas..- susurra

-quiero probarte mujer…- le susurro en su abdomen pidiendo permiso

-no, esta vez no te prometo que será la próxima- y me rindo, luego subo y la beso.

-porque me castigas preciosa?- le pregunto juguetón

-es que siempre quise que la primera vez…- suspira- perdón… solo que me avergüenzo mucho

-aja? Te bañe y te mire todita y te avergüenzas?- susurro mientras me posiciono en sus piernas, me besa

-me da vergüenza sasuke…- susurra cerrando los ojos otra vez justo cuando le voy a penetrar

-sakura… mírame mi amor…- y sostengo su rostro para que me mire, afortunadamente no veo duda en sus ojos y entro suavemente sin ser detenido por nada, y en sus ojos veo un montón de sentimientos, en parte sakura tiene razón esta primera vez es para que ella suelte con migo, pero sigo siendo igual de especial, estar asi dentro de ella es magnífico casi me corro con solo entrar, y empiezo a moverme y sakura a gemir en mi oído.

No se en que momento quede abajo y ella encima, sus caderas se encaban perfectamente con migo, y no solo eso nuestros cuerpos, y nuestras almas me senté y la abrace, pegándola mas sintiéndola mas, queriendo mas.

Siento sus manos en mi rostro acariciando la ultima mancha de morado en mi rostro, recuerdo que me regalo muchos besos que me lastimaron mas, sakura tiene mucha fuerza, después de lo de hinata no hablamos de eso, y de sierto modo me gusto, ya que no necesito de palabras para hacerme entender que estaba con migo

-haa.. sasuke….- veo como se arquea llegando al orgasmo apretándome fuertemente casi dejándome sin aliento, noto que respira pero no se mueve de su lugar, y veo como una sonrisa malévola se forma en sus labios dejándome sorprendido, luego me mira y su mirada era diferente, se veía salvaje e indomable y su cabello que se estaba empezando a secar, le daba un aspecto más salvaje, me empuja quedando de nuevo boca abajo y se empieza a mover fuertemente casi dejándome sin aliento, y sorprendiéndome, nunca en mi vida una mujer me había dado segunda ronda.

Sin quedarme atrás salgo de ella y le doy la vuelta dejándola de espalda a mí y vuelvo a poseerla y sin perder tiempo acaricio su punto G haciendo que se le corte la respiración. Pero por lo que veo ella es la que está dejando sin respiración su forma de moverse y como me aprieta me está haciendo enloquecer, enreda sus mandos en mi cuello y se apoya en mi con fuerza, siento que me voy a llegar al cielo en cualquier momento.

-sakura, - digo cortamente y siento como ella se vuelve a arquear llegando también a la cima y salgo de ella corriéndome afuera, completamente agitados nos besamos.

Continuara…

(T^T, que mala soy haciendo el lemon, creo que renunciare…. MENTIRA ME TOCARA VER UNA BUENA CANTIDAD DE… PARA TENER INSPIRACION)


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

( dos meses después)

**SAKURA POV**

-no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho sakura, que picarona eres- gritaba mi amiga hinata, pues después de haber revelado mi identidad con ella en el instituto siempre es prudente, a veces paso el fin de semana con ella y cosas así, su padre nos lleva a donde queramos ir claro después de explicarle la situación- yo nunca había visto a sasuke así esta loquito por ti.

-si, fui feliz el fue tan tierno y yo no me reconocía era tan perfecto!- grite sonrojada y las dos nos dejamos caer en el colchón de su habitación, pues hoy era una noche de chicas ya que naruto, sasuke y sasori decidieron jugar no se qué cosa de matarse online y blablablá , aunque cada dos por tres recibía mensajes de sasuke.

-pero sakura enserio se bañaron y todo en ese edificio ultratumbico? Y no hubiera elegido ese lugar si supieras lo que paso hay…- dice con expresión horrible

-pues en la terraza fue diferente, y cada cosa le dio su toque mágico nadie nos molestó hasta que despertamos nos vestimos y bajamos corriendo, luego fuimos al cine y vimos una película- suspire – pero cuéntame que paso en ese lugar

-en el anterior año arrastraron al profesor orochimaru porque utilizaba el laboratorio para hacer experimentos con estudiantes, muchos murieron intoxicados por los medicamentos y algunos quedaron cuadripléjicos, el profesor orochimaro era despiadado pero tenía cierto interés en sasuke.- contaba- si no hubiera sido por su hermano itachi, sasuke pudo haber sido otra víctima de el

-itachi…uchiha?- pregunte y muchos flash pasaban por mi cabeza

-si es el hermano mayor de sasuke, es un loco sobreprotector de el, la familia uchiha guarda secretos que tu imaginación no alcanzaría, itachi protege a sasuke de esos negocios es una angustia muy grande. Gracias a Dios sasuke ya no tiene nada que ver con esa gente.

No lo podía creer, el hermano de sasuke le quería tanto? Increíble, mi cuerpo se estremece en tan solo pensar en aquello de orochimaru- me aterra lo de orochimaru la verdad intentaría de no estar en su clase si todavía estuviese trabajando

-mmm eso no es lo peor, no se si es verdad pero a las mujeres las violaba o eso dicen es un rumor pero está prohibido hablar del tema- ya cansada de aquel tema

-esta bien estoy aburrida y si le damos una sorpresa a los muchachos?- le digo cambiando el tema- vamos a mi depto ellos están haya y de paso jugamos con ellos

-pero sakura se pueden desconcentrar y naruto…- pero la interrumpí

-nada hinata somos sus novias deben de entender…- la verdad no sabía si era buena idea pero ya estaba hecho

…..

**SASUKE POV.**

Sobra decir que aquel día fue el mejor de mi vida, sentir a saku tan mía fue maravilloso y…

-HAA SASUKE TE GANE!- escuche un grito que me saco de mis cursis pensamientos, estaba tan descuidado que naruto me gano.

-hmp estaba despistado..- conteste

-AJA! ESTABAS PENSANDO EN SAKURA! PERVERTIDO ¡!- y me sonroje, ese naruto tiende a ser un chismoso, sin querer me descubrió la otra vez agg

-deja de decir burradas!- grite fuera de si y golpee a naruto

-pero sasuke no es un secreto que ya estuviste con sakura, ella me lo conto- dice sasori confirmando las sospechas de naruto

-AJA! SE SUPONE QUE SOY TU MEJOR AMIGO!- reclamo naruto y yo suspire- cuéntame sasuke! ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y apenas lo confirmas eres el colmo! – ya lo veía venir

-mmm vale,- ya no había nada que hacer y le conté a naruto lo que paso en la terraza del edificio de ciencias, obviamente no le conté con lujo de detalle lo del agua y otras cositas que a el no le importa pero al parecer quedo satisfecho, después de este acontecimiento me concentre más en el juego y no me deje ganar mas del cabeza hueca de naruto

Pasamos la noche hasta que llegaron las chicas, todos nos sorprendimos al verlas entrar con una excusa de que se les había parecido slender y que no les quedó más remedio que recibir nuestra compañía

-es enserio estábamos lo mas de felices acostadas hablando de...- pero noto como se sonroja hinata - bueno... cuando una persona con smokin y sin rostro se nos apareció y puej puej nos tocó correr hasta aquí

-aja con ropa y todo, es mas no creo que siquiera sakura haya tenido tiempo de cambiarse, las dos parecen muy bien acomodadas, acepten que nos entrañaron - habla sasori abrazándolas

-HEY PELIRROJO QUE TU NO ERES EL NOVIO DE NINGUNA DE ELLAS MUEVE EL CULO- Grito naruto entre celoso y divertido y se acercó a hinata y le beso suavemente mientras yo me acercaba a sakura

-me entrañaste?- le pregunte acariciándole una mejilla y ella asiente tierna mente y luego le beso

-bueno ya que estoy tan solito, creo que eso no durara mucho ya que..

DIN DON!

-quien será?- pregunta sakura dirigiéndose a la puerta..- HA SLENDER!- Grita abriendo la puerta y todos nos sorprendemos

-hola muchachos!- entra felizmente un rubio por la puerta, - me extrañaron?

-DEIDA!- grita sakura colgándose de el como un mono, - que haces aquí ahora que hiciste?

-Mis padres se enojaron con migo porque...- y se ve lo mas de risueño

-hiciste otra de las tuyas?- pregunto sasori acercando cele para darle un beso

-NO ME TOQUES MALDITO PERVERTIDO, HE SABIDO DE TUS ANDANZAS NO TIENES DERECHO!- grito escondiéndose detrás de sakura y yo me sorprendo, no sabía que sasori y deidara...

-cof cof dejen tanto morbo y cómanse!- grita sakura quitándose del medio y luego noto como sasori abraza a deidara

-Hey rubio sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti, pero comprende estoy en la edad dificil ya entiendes verdad?- pregunta guiñándole el ojo

-Y UN CUERNO CUANDO SALGAS DE ESA EDAD HABLAMOS Y ESPERO QUE NO SEA MUY TARDE- y asi transcurrió la noche, sasori intentado de acercarse a deidara bajo la asombrosa mirada de naruto y yo, sakura nos explicó la situación y en realidad después de aclarado todo ya nos daba igual, y cada uno se concentró en su chica, claro está naruto y hinata no hacían nada más que hablar de su hijo que faltaba ya seis o siete meses para que naciera

-muchachos la semana que viene salimos a vacaciones, este año ha sido una locura- dice sakura

-pues para mi ha sido uno de los mejores..- le susurro suavemente en el oído y veo como se eriza todita

-jejejej si lo mismo digo yo..- y me abraza

-sakura para el último año serás ya otra vez tu cierto, este me refiero a que no aparentaras nada de nada..- le dice amigablemente hinata a sakura

-mmm la verdad no se muchachos, todavía no he pensado en eso- contesta medio perdida sakura nadie comento nada del tema de nuevo.

...

y por fin los días que quedaban del instituto acabaron, y estábamos en vacaciones, las cosas estaban asi: todo el transcurso del año los muchachos habian reunido dinero para ir a américa y TODOS estábamos incluidos para pasar las vacaciones en un hotel bellísimo en no se dónde pero yo, tenía planeado otras cosas para mi y sakura así que sin mas

-lo siento dobe, ahora tengo otros planes con sakura- conteste sin más- pero solo son unos días prometo estar haya para dentro de dos semanas podrás aguantar?

-si está bien sasuke.

y eso fue todo, lo único que quería era tener tiempo con sakura para hablar de algo en especial

…..

Íbamos de camino al lugar que había reservado para solo sakura y yo, ella parecía enojada por alguna razón pero no se alejaba de mí, intenta de buscar con la mirada quela tenia molesta y entonces lo note, el taxista mee estaba viendo de forma 'rara' y ella disimuladamente le estallaba la cabeza con la mirada, hay mi saku si las miradas mataran medio instituto estaría muerto por parte tuya, y la otra mitad por parte mía.

Pasaron unos minutos más y veo como se incorpora en el haciendo del taxi y se quita la peluca que cubre su cabellera rosada, lógico es obvio que el taxista piense que soy gey pero ahora …

-deja de mirar a mi novio así pedazo de imbécil- y me quede sorprendida, afortunadamente ya habíamos llegado al primer destino así que si más me baje del carro y sakura también pero esta vez sin mi ayuda, azotando la puerta del taxi, podía ver como el señor la miraba con mucho miedo y es que sus cabellos parecían que flotaban en el aire, le pague al taxista y casi me disculpe por la actitud de mi novia.

Cuando veo que se fue volteo a ver a sakura que tenía un cigarrillo en la mano y se lo estaba fumando, se veía enojada y frustrada lo único que se me ocurrió es que todos esos sentimientos que tenía dentro de su cuerpo explotaron, es decir que se cansó de tener miedo. Pero QUE CARAJO HACE CON ESE CIGARRILLO? YO NO SABIA QUE FUMABA!

Noto como se me acerca una muchacha muy tierna a atenderme pero antes de que me coloque la mano encima sakura ya había llegado y le golpeo la mono impidiendo el contacto luego me besa, y yo siento como el sabor del cigarro llega hasta mí.

-hey pequeña desaparece que el está con migo.- dice de una forma enojada, la chica se va mirándola mal pero sakura siempre le contesto la mirada. Veo como se separa de mí y se quita la camisa de hombre y la tira a la basura quedando solo con una minie musculosa y un jean que dejaba ver el bóxer de mujer y sus tenis, aparte de que tenía cosas de hombres puesta se veía femenina luego me mira y yo todavía no entendía que pasaba

-ya llegamos mi amor?- pregunta dulcemente

-no.. Pero estamos cerca ven- le cojo de la mano, no sabía cómo sentirme pero ya habría tiempo de hablar de eso ahora solo quería llegar y arreglar cierto problema que sakura me causo haya abajo por andar de mujer sexy.

- oye vamos a ir en esa lancha?- pregunta con estrellitas en los ojos

-sep, ahora móntate – y así lo hace, hubo un silencio incómodo y es el primer de todos los silencio de todos el primero que es incómodo.- estas bien te noto… rara y… diferente.- suspira furiosa

-nada sasuke solo estoy cansada de esta mierda- contesta tajante y antes de que mal entienda esa expresión sigue hablando- ya no quiero tener miedo ni esconderme, me da mucha rabia que las mujeres piensa que no tienes a nadie y yo no quiero sentirme así. Es hora de dejar esto.

-entiendo pero mi amor intenta de controlarte un poco que me está entrando miedo- le digo para ver si sonríe y lo hace

-lo siento pero son tantas emociones juntas que no sé cómo manejarlo creo que necesito relajarme un poco y una buena sección de…- y me mira de arriba abajo y luego se queda conectada con mi… - buuf mejor apúrate antes de que cometa violación en esta lancha.

Continuara ..


	8. Chapter 8

**8. SAKURA HARUNO**

en la noche, la luz alumbraba dos cuerpos aperlados, sasuke uchiha se encontraba acostado y entre sus piernas sakura probando su hombría, pasando lentamente la lengua en un movimiento rítmico que le hacía perder el control.

-ammm saku…ra- se arqueaba lentamente sasuke en la cama, y sakura le miraba detenidamente cada gesto, su respiración sus ojos entrecerrados por el placer que le estaba provocando, asi que en un gesto de amor acelero un poco el ritmo, - ha! Mmm ag!- se arqueaba del placer, con sus manos acariciaba los cabellos rosados de sakura hasta que se corrió soltando todo en su boca.- mmmmmm – nunca en su vida le habían torturado de esa manera, sakura no le dejo implantar su ritmo pero ese ritmo lento y profundo le hizo perder en control, descanso unos minutos y cuando recobro un poco de fuerzas volteo a mirar a sakura que estaba atrevidamente jugando con su zona intima, mirándole de una forma hambrienta.

-mmm sasuke,..- susurraba tocándose, y esa fue la gota que derramo el baso, sasuke la agarro fuertemente y se posiciono delante de ella

-veo que estas motivada mi amor..- susurra provocadoramente en su oreja- estas ardiente…- dice mientras coloco dos dedos en su sexo pasándolos lentamente de arriba abajo haciendo gemir a sakura.

-amm sasuke, solo porque es con tigo, mi cuerpo es tuyo no tengo porque retenerme.. – susurro logrando perder de nuevo a sasuke, que bajo directamente a su sexo, subió una pierna en su hombro y disgusto aquella palpitante entrada. Le iba a castigar por ser tan atrevida sexualmente con el pero, no iba a mentir que le encantaba esa faceta de sakura, suelta sin vergüenzas, teniendo la confianza a flor de piel con el. Y se sentía feliz por ello, sakura confiaba en él y le quería justo ahora se lo estaba demostrando- mmm masi…. Ag!- y cuando estaba a punto de correrse se detuvo, su merecido castigo por hacerle sufrir tanto, sakura respiraba agitada y tenía una expresión de frustración en su rostro. Aquel hombre la iba a matar pero eso quiere decir que se sentía complacido por lo que le hizo,

- te llevare al cielo mi amor…- le susurra al oído a sakura para después besarla y sin previo aviso penetrarla, haciéndole el amor de una forma lenta pero profunda y fuerte. Su cuerpo sudaba y sus cabello estaba mojado pero eso le excitaba mas a sakura, ese hombre era un pedestal sus músculos bien formados rosando con su cuerpo lo único que lograba era ponerla al límite, y ese lento ritmo era como una barrera que le impedía llegar a su máximos limite, y entendió que le estaba torturando de la forma más tierna posible.

Sasuke se sienta y agarra a sakura fuertemente pegándola a su cuerpo y volviendo a unirse a ella, sentía como sakura luchaba para moverse más rápido pero el la domaba fácilmente- shiiii tranquila…- susurra mientras se detiene por un momento y se queda viéndola fijamente. Sus ojos verdes velados por el deseo y con un brillo fuerte, se sostenía de sus hombros con desesperación. Sus labios entre abiertos del esfuerzo físico que requería el tema. Su cabello mojado y gotas de sudor bajando por sus pechos, sin pensarlo peino su cabello hacia atrás, acomodándolo para que no se pegase en su frente. Y entonces vio como sakura le miraba con adoración, e hizo lo mismo con su cabello, luego se besaron suavemente. Y empezaron a moverse, esta vez sentados los dos en la cama, sin muros que los detenga, gimiendo el nombre de su pareja hasta que los dos llegaron al climax, haciendo que sakura se callera y sasuke encima de ella respirando pesadamente pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando recobraron el aliento se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos. Los dos sonreían como bobos.

-que rico se sintió… comerte asi..- susurro sakura mientras le acariciaba una mejilla suavemente, noto como sasuke se sonrojo un poco por su directo comentario pero la miro pícaramente.

-ya somos dos…- susurra.- nunca pensé que pudieras dar mas a la hora del sexo…-

-como?!- dice sakura

-era broma, con tigo cada vez que estamos juntos es mágico e irrepetible, aunque debes de aceptar que hoy has pasados muchas expectativas- hablo normal ya mientras se recostaba en sus pechos grandes.

-huy es que tenía unas ganas de comerte suavemente, no sabes el morbo que me daba y con tigo, tu eres el único que me hace sentir segura de misma-

-ya veo…- suspira- pues me encanta y sabes por qué..

-no dime…- susurra de nuevo

-porque…- pero se detiene – quiero que estés con migo, tal y como eres, y entiendo todo el dolor que has pasado para tomar esa ridícula decisión de esconder tu feminidad, eres perfecta para mi y no dejare que nadie mas te vuelva a tocar- le acaricia suavemente una mejilla- te amo sakura- y se quedo esperando una reacción por parte de sakura hasta que finalmente, los treinta segundos mas largos de su vida.

-yo también te amo- contesta la palirrosada abrazándolo fuertemente, para después mirarle – sasuke…- susurra

-mmm?- y observa como sakura le mira picara

-bañémonos en el jacuzzi- y el también sonrió

-de acuerdo…..

…..

-Iras a américa?- le preguntaba sasuke mientras estaban los dos sentados en la arena viendo el amanecer

-no…- contesta- no tengo ánimos la verdad ve tú, naruto te está esperando yo tengo que arreglar unas cosas

-pero…

-sasuke quiero hacer esto si, necesito tiempo para arreglarme, hacer unas cosas, por favor no lo entiendas mal yo te amo pero ahora necesito tiempo- contesta- y que mejor que mientras estés tu lejos, así cuando llegue y empiece el último año tendremos todo organizado y podre comerte una y otra vez hasta que me fusione con tigo, pero necesito tiempo puedes entenderme?-

-quien me va asegurar que cuando vuelva no me mandaras a la mierda?- pregunta atemorizado

-sasuke, tu eres mi vida, tendría que estar loca- pero ve que eso no le parece convincente- hey dame un beso- y asi lo hace sasuke le besa suavemente como si se fuera a romper, cuando este finaliza ella le mira- ahora toca mi corazón- dice cogiendo su mano y colocándola en su pecho- esto… es mi promesa, te amare siempre sasuke- su corazón parecía desenfrenado latía rápidamente y ahora si pareció convincente

-vale.

….

Después de pasar ese tiempo con sakura, esta le fue a despedir al aeropuerto, y sasuke se fue para america

En aquel entonces lo primero que hizo sakura fue sacar todo lo que tenía de hombre en su pieza, los zapatos, la ropa, todo y se asombró de ver que lo único que tenia de mujer era dos pijamas y ropa interior, cuando estuvo con sasuke compro algunos vestido que este le obsequio asi que también contaban, sin perder tiempo se arregló y se fue de shopping pero no sin antes.

-deidara?... si me acompañarías de compras… es que no tengo ropa, no no te cuento mientras las hago vale? Está bien pasa por mi .. Media hora. Vale- y colgó el teléfono, cuando deidara la vio salir del edificio se quedó petrificado, sakura llevaba un vestido blando y unas sandalias con su cabello largo suelto

-madre mia una diosa..- dice mientras la abraza, no hubo explicaciones de nada mas deidara conocía perfectamente bien a sakura y sabia que lo había superado,- estas hermosa

-lo se- y sonrieron- deidara tengo que comprar ropa y algunas cosas me acompañas necesito tu opinión

-me encantaría- y asi los dos se fueron a un centro comercial, sakura compro MUCHAS COSAS, jeans de mujer ajustados y entubados, muchas clases de blusas, vestidos zapatos de todas las alturas, y beby doll para darle un regalito a sierto moreno, maquillaje y colonias para mujer, adsesorios y cosas para su cuarto conclusión casi se lleva todo el centro comercial.

Después de eso se dirigió al instituto y se matriculo.

Y el ultimo toque para su nueva vida, fue ir a una peluquería para cambiarse el luck, cortándose el cabello de una forma salvaje y sacándose una perfecta moti, sus uñas también, y todo su cuerpo quedando perfecta.

…..

Cuando los muchachos llegaron, no supieron nada de ella y cierto moreno y pelirrojo estaban que daba el grito en el cielo

-como que no esta aquí?

-no ella, no esta solo esta su ropa de mujer? Y todo de mujer? Sakura…- no era necesario pensar para saber que pasaba- sasuke ella esta bien, relájate solo quiere un poco te tiempo vale?

-no me puedo relajar sasori es mi novia, mi mujer y mi vida, A COGER LA VOLVERE A LLAMAR- pero como las otras veces no contesto-MALDITA SEAS!

Se notaba a leguas que estaba preocupado

-sasuke ella no quiere ser encontrada ahora, pero yo te aseguro que esta bien, la veremos en el instituto dentro de dos días que entremos y veras que esta perfecta, solo relájate a lo mejor quiere darnos una sorpresa.

Y asi lo hizo, las horas pasaban y lo único que sasuke recibió de sakura fue un mensaje

_" mi amor, estoy bien perdóname por preocuparte tanto, nos vemos mañana en el ints vale"_

-Vale.- susurro sasuke para asi poder dormir

…

Al dia siguiente estaba desesperado porque no había visto a sakura por ningún lado, al igual que sus amigos y en especial los que sabían la verdad sobre souta, el salón estaba casi lleno, este añó muchos se salieron del ints, asi que había varios puestos vacíos, hasta que entro el profesor kakashi al salón.

-hola muchachos, este año seré su sensei de cabeza y los acompañare con las clases de historia- dice amigablemente – ha y tenemos a personas nuevas en este grupo, así que sin perder más tiempo, os presentare a sus nuevos compañeros.- y sasuke se quedó congelado al igual que sasori, naruto y hinata. Esperando que por la puerta entrara sakura – con ustedes nagato- y se presentó el primero saludando felizmente- konan- también entro una mujer y los saludo

Se escucharon unos tacones cerca, interrumpiendo el silencio, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosados estaba parada frente a la sorprendida mirada de casi todos sus compañeros pero en especial de unos ojos oscuros, llevaba una camisa musculosa blanca con un estampado de una estrella, un jean gris bien ajustado dejando ver su esbelta escultura y todo complementado con unas plataformas delicadas de color blanco. Sus cabellos con una media coleta pero por el corte del cabello era imposible que todos los cabellos se organizaran así que algunos salían dándole un aspecto salvaje, sus labios con un brillo rosado y sus ojos sutilmente pintados, sasuke al verla se colocó de pie sin poder creer su presencia y toda su belleza, las miradas de envidia de muchas mujeres al ver cierta reacción del moreno

-hermana…- suelta sasori sonriendo y limpiándose las lágrimas rebeldes que salían de sus ojos de felicidad al igual que hinata, con su hermosa pancita y naruto solo sonreía y miraba a sasuke pesando en lo interesante que iba a ser este año.

-soy sakura haruno.

**Fin.**


End file.
